Co-workers or More?
by music-lovesyou12
Summary: Alexis Montez works at Rocque Records with Gustavo and is a mega popstar.She joins Gustavo and Kelly to find the next superstar.When they find him or them,they take them out to LA and make their dreams come true.While there will Alexis fall for one of them?Alexis is mine version of Selena Gomez so she will sing some of her songs.Also humor and adventure.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer:I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs. Based off of episodes.

Name: Alexis Montez

Nicknames: Alex,Ally,Lexi,and Pixie(but only by Gustavo because she used to always eat pixie sticks)

Appearance: Dark brown almost black always curled,goes to middle of back. Brown eyes with long eyelashes. Olive skin

Personality: Tomboy but girly when has to. Laid-back,caring,friendly,smart,and athletic. Doesn't let being famous get to her head.

Family:Mom,Dad,and Twin Brother

Mom:Maria Montez

Dad:James Montez

Twin Brother:Brian Montez

Sports:Baseball,Volleyball,Soccer,and Basketball. But likes Hockey and Football

Instruments:Piano,Guitar,Bass,and Drums

BTR Boy:Logan


	2. Co-workers or More?

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs. Based off of episodes.

Alexis POV

I was in the limo with Gustavo and Kelly driving to the theater. We are in Minnesota looking for the next superstar and my co-worker because Griffin said if we don't our music division will be no more. We have been all across the United States having auditions and no such luck yet.

"Please,can we find the next superstar here?" Gustavo complained

"We better because this is our last stop before we go back to Los Angeles," I commented

Before Kelly can reply we pull up to the theater and the door opened. Outside, there was a bunch of people screaming all saying they are the next superstar. When we got out,Kelly handed Gustavo his coffee which was frozen, he just threw it on the ground. We walked in and sat down at a table and started the auditions.

After a while Gustavo started to get mad. What made him more mad was that a dog auditioned.I think he audition because Gustavo said in a magazine that he can even turn a dog into a superstar. More bad auditions came and we only had ten minutes left.

"Well,I'm going to go see if there is any people left," Kelly said

" I'll go with you." I volunteered

Kelly and I walked out and saw that there was none so we started to clean up the table by the door that had the applications on it. We continued cleaning until a guy with light brown hair came running to us.

" I want to be famous," he said and started singing

While Kelly was listening to him, I noticed three other guys running in. The one in the front was the tallest and had blonde hair with green eyes and big eyebrows. The next one was wearing a hockey helmet and looked like he was Hispanic. The last one had black hair and looks like he was the shortest. When I turned back to Kelly,I saw that she gave the guy a number and a clipboard.

The other guys approached us. Kelly turned to the black hair one.

" Your name?" she asked him

" Me? Oh no thank you, my dream is to be a doctor," he told her

" Yeah well I'm a desperate talent scout and you have a cute smile, and Justin Timberlake made over 44 million dollars last year." Kelly told him. At that I had to laugh.

The guy just looked at us and pointed to his chest " Hit me."

The one wearing a helmet looked at us." I want to be famous too!"

He then attempted to sing and I just put a number on his chest,since I had some also. Kelly and I turned to the blonde.

" You tall,blonde,and eyebrows, you want your dreams to come true?" Kelly asked him

He just smiled, " Sorry my dreams is to play center for the Minnesota Wilds, although I'll consider the Maple Leaves."

"Nice teams." I commented. He looked at me surprised and I just shrugged.

"Oh," was all Kelly said before she put a number on him

I looked at my clipboard that I forgot was in my hands and casually walked to the one that came first," 810 is next."

He gulped and I turned to walked back to where Gustavo was waiting for us.


	3. Auditions

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs. Based off of episodes

Alexis POV:

Kelly and I walked back to Gustavo and sat down.

"We have four more auditions." I told Gustavo

He looked at me" Well lets hurry up."

The first one came but it wasn't the light brown hair guy. Instead it was the short,black hair guy. He started to beat box until Gustavo stopped him.

" Stop. Stop it forever."

"Uh,I just started." He said confused

"Now your finished but I'm not because I want to tell you what else you are,"

After Gustavo told him stuff that I will not repeat,the guy walked out of the room. Gustavo was yelling at him to get back here, but he didn't. The one wearing the hockey helmet came running in and pointed to us and took the microphone off the stand. He then started to swing it and on the third swing he pointed to his butt and farted. When he bowed,Gustavo started to climb over the table. It took Kelly and I to sit him back in his chair.I went to get the next person to audition.

I opened the door"812.812 is next. Good luck."

The four guys looked at me before I closed the door.I walked back to Gustavo and Kelly and sat down. The light brown hair guy came and walked to the microphone.

Gustavo looked at Kelly" Well he isn't hideous."

The guy started to sing until he choked up because Gustavo was glaring at him.

" Stop. Stop," Gustavo said

"Um, I'm sorry I got a little nervous there. Can I start over?" He asked

Kelly and I nodded until Gustavo started to talk.

"Oh yeah. Yeah, yeah, start over. Why don't you go outside and then don't come back. Okay?NEXT!" He yelled the last part.

"But I'm good." He argued

"I don't need good.I need fire. I need someone to knock me out of my seat like Alexis here." Gustavo said while pointing to me.

All eyes were on me"Um,hi"

Gustavo turned back to the guy on stage" You have NO TALENT!"

Out of nowhere,someone started to yell"No talent?No talent?Your the one with no talent. You haven't had a hit single in ten years!" It was Blondie

"Hey Girl to My Heart by Boy Quake was a hit nine years ago!" Gustavo yelled

"Oh Girl to My Heart. Let me see if I can remember that rock classic. Girl my eyes. Girl my mind. It never stops till after it starts.'Cause your a girl,girl to my heart,heart,heart." He started to sing while jumping on the table.

He started to make heart motions with his hands,knocking Gustavo out of his chair.I went to help Gustavo up while Kelly called security.

"Here is a new hit for you. Oh your such a turd. Oh yeah a giant turd. And you look like a turd and you smell like a turd!" Blondie started to sing before the security guards started to carry him away.

While Blondie was fighting with the security guards,the guy wearing the helmet joined in the fight. Then the guy on the stage,who I now call Pretty Boy,put the microphone back on the stand and jumped on the people who were fighting. Before I knew it,the beat boxer joined in the fight. While they were fighting Kelly,Gustavo,and I walked out of the room.

"I want to hire him." Gustavo stated when we got in the limo.

"What?!" Kelly and I yelled.

"Look I know he started the fight,but he was the best audtion we had."

Kelly and I glanced at each other.I sighed"Well,we can't convince you out of it,huh?"

"Right you are,Pixie."


	4. Question

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs. Based off of episodes.

Alexis POV:

Here I am, in a limo with Gustavo and Kelly driving to Blondie's house. The limo pulled up in front of the house and we got out. We walked up to the door and I ranged the doorbell. The four guys opened the door singing the giant turd song. They screamed when they saw us standing there. The light brown hair guy, who I now call Pretty Boy, yelled yes while running to hug Gustavo.

" I knew you come back for me." He said happily

Gustavo threw him off " I'm not here for you. I'm here for him." Pointing at Blondie

All of the guys were confused. Blondie invited us in and we followed them to a room where a woman and a little girl were sitting. The woman gave us tea and we all sat down. There was awkward silence until I broke it.

" Well, I say we introduce ourselves. I can't keep calling you Blondie, Pretty Boy, Beat Boxer, and Helmet Head." while pointing at each of the four guys

" Kendall." Blondie said

" James." Pretty Boy said

" Logan." Beat Boxer said

" Carlos." Helmet Head said

" I'm Kenadll's mother, Mrs. Knight and this is Katie, Kendall's little sister." The woman said while pointing at herself and the girl.

I was about to introduce us when Kelly beat me to it " I'm Kelly, this is Gustavo and of course Alexis Montez."

When Kelly introduced me all eyes were on me, again " Hey."

Gustavo broke the stares that were on me " Mrs. Knight, I'm going to take your family to L.A. and produce some demo tracks with Kendall."

" You can't be serious." Kendall stated.

" It will take three months. We will take care of all your expensives." Kelly assured them.

" Kendall you have a gift," Gustavo exclaimed," You have the fire, like Alexis. You also have anger management issues. Some people say I have anger management issues. But I also have FIVE houses."

James looked at all of us and started to sing. Gustavo looked at him " Stop it. Please. Don't ever do it again, thank you."

" Kendall,we have travelled to twenty-two cities. We have auditioned over twenty thousand people and Gustavo picked you." I said.

" But I'm not a singer." Kendall argued.

Katie turned to him " You sing all the time. In the car, at the table, you sing to me when I can't sleep at night,"

" No I don't." "Yes you do, honey." Mrs. Knight told him.

Katie continued " When you shovel the driveway, when you answered the door two minutes ago." " That's not singing." Kendall told her " Yes it is, honey." Mrs. Knight told him.

" And he is always singing along to the '90's channel."

"KATIE!"

" So whatta say kiddo? Wanna go up to L.A. and molded and shaped into a popstar by the Gustavo Rocque?"

" He is so conceded sometimes." I commented.

Gustavo turned to me and scowled "Lexi"

Kendall looked at his friends and family. He sighed and turned back to Gustavo "No."

Gustavo justed looked at him and then smashed the teacup he was holding with his hands. Gustavo set the saucer down with the brokened teacup on the table " I'm gonna need to take a minute. I'm gonna take a minute right now."

He stood up and walked out the front door. Kelly and I stood up also. I turned to Kelly " Please go take care of him. I'll handle it from here." She nodded and left.

I turned to face the others and sighed pulling my wallet out of my pocket, putting some money on the table " For the teacup." A crash was heard from outside. We all turned to look towards the door. " And for the planter outside." Putting more money on the table.

Then a car alarm went off so I just put the rest of the money on the table. Before I left I gave Kendall mine and Kelly's cards " Here's mine and Kelly's cards, if you change your mind give one of us a call. You should really think about this Kendall. We leave tomorrow at two." Then I turned to walk out the door.

" Alexis wait!" Mrs. Knight called.

I walked back " Yes?"

" Thank you for the money even though you didn't break anything." She smiled.

I smiled back " No problem Mrs. Knight. I grew up helping others so this is my way of helping," I turned to the guys and Katie " Goodnight." Then I walked to the limo where Kelly and a little calmer Gustavo was.


	5. Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs. Based off of episodes.

Alexis POV:

I woke up the next morning at 10:30 to start packing my stuff. I got out of my bed and walked into the bathroom in my hotel room. After I showered I went to go get my outfit. I put on a black long-sleeved shirt with a broken heart design, dark gray skinny jeans, black military boots, a cheetah necklace, and my two lucky rings. After I finish getting dress I straighten my hair and put a waterfall braid in it. By the time I was done it was time to go meet up with Kelly and Gustavo.

After we had brunch it was time to leave for the airport. We were halfway there when I got a call, while Gustavo and Kelly were talking about my new song.

I answered my phone " Hello?"

" Alexis, its Kendall,"

I notcied that Gustavo and Kelly are looking at me so I put the phone on speaker " Oh. Hey Kendall."

" So about the deal. I'm in."

TIME SKIP:

The limo pulled to the grocery store where Kendall works at. When we get out, we see that Carlos, James, and Logan are also here. When we reach the guys, Gustavo is the first to speak " Well?"

" OK I'll go to L.A. with you to record some demos..." Kendall started.

We all let out a sigh of relief until Kendall finished what he was saying "... if you take me and my buds and make us a singing group."

"Dude!" Carlos said.

Logan started to cough " Oh! Cola up my nose."

" You said you guys would go," Kendall told the guys.

" Oh, I'm sorry are you trying to make a deal with? I make the deals," Gustavo said.

" If you want me, you take all of us." Kendall told him.

Gustavo started to laugh " Have you ever heard you friends sing? Oh that's right... they can't!"

" Well I'm no mega producer like you, but I know they can sing better than dogs," Kendall said while James pulled out a piece of paper with the Rolling Stones cover on it " And you can turn them into stars, right?"

Gustavo ripped the paper out of James' hands " Is this supposed to sway me? I'm Gustavo Rocque, I'm amazing. I'm amazing. If you think for one second that I'm so desperate because I've toured twenty-two cities and haven't been able to find anybody, you can think again. Because there is no way, NO WAY. I'm taking four dogs from Minnesota to Los Angeles to make them stars, its never gonna happen, NEVER!"

Kendall just looked at Gustavo " So we have a deal?"

" Yup." Gustavo said before storming back in the limo.

Kelly turned back to the guys " Well Gustavo and I have to be back in L.A. today, so..."

I looked at Kelly " You guys go and I will stay help them get their stuff and anything else the need."

All five of them looked at me. Kelly sighed " I don't know, Alexis. I don't think your mom will be happy about this,"

" Come on Kelly. You let Brian and I go to Taylor's birthday party in New York alone. And we stayed at a hotel and nothing bad happened. Unless you count Brian getting puched a couple of time bad because he wouldn't shut up,"

" Alexis. Back to the point." Kelly said.

" Oh yeah. Kelly please let me stay here and help them." I begged.

Kelly sighed and looked at the guys who were watching us in amusement " Do you guys know anywhere Alexis can stay? I don't really trust that hotel."

The guys looked at each other and Kendall shrugged " She can stay at my house," He looked at me " Hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch, though."

" Its okay. Let just hope its better than sleeping on one of the pool deck chairs at the Palm Woods." I shrugged.

Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, and Kelly looked at me like I was a weirdo " Why would you sleep on a pool chair? Logan asked.

I shrugged " Lets just say having a twin brother isn't fun sometimes."

They all looked like the understood. Kelly turned to Kendall " Thanks Kenadll. Why don't you call your mom and let her know?" She then turned to me " Call Maria and let her know that you are coming home tomorrow." I nodded and took out my white Iphone 5.

On the second ring, she answered " Hello?"

" Hey, mom. Its Alexis," I said, smiling

" Hey, honey. Are you guys on the way to the airport?"

" That is actually why I called. You see Gustavo, Kelly, and I actually found someone or should I say some people. Anyways I was wondering if I could stay and help them pack and come home tomorrow with them?"

" Sure, honey. Just make sure you call tomorrow morning and that you come home tomorrow." She said.

" Thank you. I love you, mom." I said.

" I love you too, sweetie. See you tomorrow." She then hung up.

I turned back to Kelly and the guys at the same time Kendall did " She said its okay." We said together.

Kelly looked at me " Well I got to go. I'll trop off of clothes for you at Kendall's house on the way to the airport."

" Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Make sure Brian doesn't ruin my room like last time. Please?"

Kelly chuckled " Will do. See you guys tomorrow." With one final wave she got in the limo and left.

I turned to the guys " Well we better get going. You still have to tell your parents and pack." With that we started to walk to Kendall's house.

**A/N: Hey guys its music-lovesyou12 was wondering if Camille should be with James or Carlos. Since Logan might be with Alexis later on. Anyways review.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	6. Night at Kendall's House

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

Alexis POV:

By the time we got to Kendall's house, James, Carlos, and Logan already told their parents and got their bags. When we entered the house, Mrs. Knight was waiting for us. When I entered she gave me a hug and told us there was pizza on the table. Once we all got pizza, we went to the living room. After we sat down, Logan turned to me " So, Alexis what is it like being famous?"

The guys, Mrs. Knight, and Katie all turned to me waiting for my answer " Um. Its great. You get to meet different people and live out your dreams. But I miss my home time to time."

" Where did you live before you moved out to L.A.?" Mrs. Knight asked.

" I used to live in Texas. I still go there when I'm on tour or for the holidays. My parents, brother, and I try to go every year for the winter holidays."

" Do you like corndogs?" Carlos asked.

" I love corndogs." I replied.

" Do you have any good luck charms?" James asked me before taking a drink of soda.

I smiled " Yeah. I have two. They're my rings." While showing them my rings.

" Where did you get them?" Logan asked.

" The silver band was my grandmother's. Before she died she put in her will that I will get it," I say, smiling sadly.

" And the other one?" Logan asked while grabbing my right hand and giving it a squeeze.

I smiled " My twin brother, Brian, gave it to me. It was a present on our last Christmas in Texas before we moved to California."

We all continued eating in silence until Mrs. Knight broke it " Well, I think it is time to put our pajamas on and go to bed. Alexis you can change in the bathroom down the hall." While handing me my bag that Kelly dropped off.

" Sure. Thanks." I say before going into the bathroom.

I change into a light aqua-green long-sleeved shirt with a black heart in the middle, same colored shorts, put my hair in a messy bun, and my blue slippers that were in the bag. When I walk back in the living room, I see the guys fixing the couch for me. I walk quietly behind them " Hey."

They jump startled, they also grab pillows to hit the " intruder". Instead of an " intruder" they see me rolling on the ground laughing at them.

They sigh in relief when they see that its just me. Logan helps me up while Kendall, James, and Carlos pretend to glare at me. " That was not funny."

I look at all of them with a straight face " Your right it wasn't funny... It was hysterical."

When they all fake looking hurt, I pout " Does little James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan need a hug?" I ask in a baby voice and hold my arms out for them.

They pull me into a group hug. When we pull away, I look at them " You do know you didn't have to fix the couch."

The guys all shrug " Its the least we can do after all the stuff you are doing for us." Carlos says.

" Thanks," I say whiling walking to the couch and laying down.

" No problem." They say together.

I smile at them " Goodnight, James. Goodnight, Carlos. Goodnight, Kendall. Goodnight, Logan."

" Goodnight, Alexis." They replie before going to Kendall's room.

Time Skip

Alexis POV:

I wake up in the middle of the night when I hear something in the kitchen. Quietly, I get off the couch and walk in the kitchen. A sigh of relief escapes my mouth when I see who is sitting on the kitchen counter " Logan."

Logan looks up startled but relaxes when he sees the its me " Oh. Hey, Alexis."

" What are you doing wake?" I ask while hopping on the counter to sit next to him.

He looked at me " I couldn't sleep."

" Why?" I ask curiously.

He looked away from me, like he was embarrassed " I was worried that I would let the guys down and that I wouldn't have any other friends in L.A.,"

I sigh and grab his hand " Logan. You are going to have a lot of friends there. You are going to have the guys there," he looked down when I said that. I use my free hand to lift his chin so that he was looking directly at me. I smiled " I'll introduce you to my brother, Brian, and some of my friends." he still didn't look like he was convinced " You will also have me." At that he smiled.

I didn't noticed before but Logan is really cute when he smiles " And about the letting the guys down. Don't worry about that. If you need help just come to me or even my brother. Since he knows how to do the stuff that Gustavo will have you do. After all we are co-workers now and Brian goes to the studio sometimes."

He nodded and hopped off the counter with me following after. When I landed, I noticed the we were still holding hands. Also that we were the same height. Logan looked at where I was looking and coughed awkwardly. I let go of his hand. Embarrassed " Well, we better get back to sleep." I say looking at him.

Logan nodded and we walked out of the kitchen " Goodnight, Alexis. Thank you." He said while pulling me into a hug.

I smile when we pull back " Goodnight, Logan. Your welcome." Giving a kiss on the cheek before laying down again on the couch.

I start to fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. Before sleep takes over me though, I feel Logan kiss my forehead and leave.

~ Time Skip ~

Alexis POV:

When I wake up the next morning, I see that Mrs. Knight is the only one up. " Morning, Mrs. Knight." I say while walking in the kitchen.

She looks up from the pancakes she was making on the stove " Morning, Alexis."

I look at her and smile " Mrs. Knight you don't have to call me Alexis. You can call me Alex, Ally, Lex, or Lexi, if you want to."

" OK, Alex." She relpies before going back to cooking.

" Do you need any help?" I ask her.

" Oh. Alex you don't have to. I'm fi-" She starts.

" Its okay Mrs. Knight. My brother and I always cook for our parents. I wouldn't mind helping you." I interrupt her.

" Seriously, Alex. You don't have to." She says.

" Please. I wouldn't mind helping you cook." I begged.

She sighs " Okay," looking for something I could do " Why don't you make toast for everybody." She suggested.

" Sure." I say hopping off the stool I was sitting on and walk to the toaster." How many pieces should I make?"

" Um. Just make ten pieces. James likes to have at least three pieces."

" Okay."

After about five minutes of cooking, the others start to walk in. When Mrs. Knight and I look up, both of us chuckle at them earning confused looks from the guys and Katie. " What are you laughing at?" Katie asks before yawning.

" Your guys' bed heads." I answer.

They roll their eyes and sit at the dinning room table." What is for breakfast?" Kendall asks.

" Pancakes, hashbrowns, toast, orange juice, and coffee." Mrs. Knight answers while I put the food on the table.

" What time did you wake up, Alexis?" Katie asks while getting a piece of toast.

" About twenty minutes ago. I heard Mrs. Knight in the kitchen so I decided to help cook breakfast." I answer before taking a drink of coffee.

We eat in silence for a couple of minutes " So are you guys excited to be going to California today?" I ask them, smiling.

" Yes." They all say.

I look at Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall " I've got to warn you guys though," all of them looked at me confused " Gustavo is going to make you guys go threw a " superstar boot camp" and he might not be in the best of moods." While putting air quotes around " superstar boot camp"

" Why won't he be in the best of moods?" James asks.

" Because our CEO has been on him since we started the search. I don't know if you guys know this but if we didn't find someone our music division would be gone and I would have to sign to a different record label."

" How come your music division be no more if they have you?" Mrs. Knight asked.

" Even though I'm making a lot of money for the company and myself, it wasn't enough to keep it going. Also Griffin wanted me to have a co-worker." I reply.

" So thats why Gustavo might not be in a good mood?" Kendall asks.

" Yup," I saw their worried expressions " Don't worry about Gustavo that much. If he takes his anger out on you guys, Kelly, Brian, and I will help you guys."

" How will your brother help with Gustavo?" Kendall asks, confused.

" Brian knows Gustavo as much as I do. He can help keep him in check and all that stuff. Also Brian LOVES to pull pranks. Gustavo and Mr. Bitters, the manager at the Palms Woods, are his favorite people to prank."

" But what if we get on his nerves?" James asks.

" Just go to me. I know how to blackmail Gustavo into going easy on you guys." I smiled. We all went back to eating.

Five minutes later " I say we get dress and Kendall you can finish packing your last bag. Alex you don't need to help me clean and you just get dress.?" Mrs. Knight told us.

" Alex?" James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and Katie ask together.

" Me. Like I told Mrs. Knight you guys don't have to keep calling me Alexis. You can call Alex, Ally, Lex, or Lexi." I told them.

" Ohh."

" Anyways, Alex you use the bathroom to get change in. Guys Kendall's room and Katie your room." Mrs. Knight told us.

" Okay." We all say.

I walk into the living room, got my bag and walked in the bathroom. I change into a white v-neck shirt, purple Jack Wills sweatshirt, ripped skinny jeans, black and gray hightop converse, my rings, and left my hair straight since it was yesterday. When I walk back into the living room, I see Logan sitting on the couch. I walk up to him and sit next to him " Hey."

He looks at me and smiles " Hi."

" So are you nervous about going to L.A. or worried about what you told me last night?"

He sighs " Both."

I chuckle " Like I told you last night, don't worried about letting the guys down and you will have other friends in L.A. besides them and Katie." He nods " About being nervous to got to L.A., I get it too. Just not when I'm going to L.A.. I get it more when I'm going to New York or Texas."

" Why Texas?" He asks chuckling.

" I think because its my home and I want to make a good impression."

" OK."

Before I could reply, the others come out of the rooms with their bags. I stand up and look at Mrs. Knight " Well, I'm going to call the limo and see if they are on the way." She nods while I pull out my Iphone out of my pocket.

One the third ring the driver answers " Hello?"

" Hello. Its Alexis Montez. I'm calling becasue my managers assistant called yesterday asking for a limo and I was wondering if you are on your way?"

" Yes I am Ms. Montez. I should be there in a couple of minutes."

" Okay. Thank you."

" Your Welcome. Bye." He then hung up.

Look back at the others, who were watching me. " The limo should be here in a couple of minutes."

" Limo?" They all ask.

" Yeah. Limo. You guys should get used to it. That is how you will get around town if you don't have a car." I reply.

" Ok."

After five minutes the limo comes and we all file in. On one side is Mrs. Knight, Kendall, and James. On the other is Carlos, Katie, Logan, and I.

Kendall turned to me " Hey can we have the radio on?"

" Yeah, hold on." turning to the window that is behind the driver " Hi. Can you turn the radio on?"

" Sure." The driver replies before turning it on.

The music to my song Bang Bang Bang starts to play making everyone turn to me " Can you sing along? Please?" Katie asks.

I smile and nod " Sure."

**"Bang Bang Bang"**

My new boy used to be a model  
He looks way better than you  
He looks way better than you  
My new boy gets it how to get me  
His love is deeper, you know  
He's a real keeper, you know, oh

Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in  
Stealing all my love back, giving it to him  
Bang, bang, bang, this time I win  
I thought your love was all that,  
Til I let him in

You're gonna be the one _[x4]_  
That's moping  
You're gonna be the one _[x2]_  
When I'm out havin' fun  
You're gonna be the one  
That's broken

My new boy knows the way I want it  
He's got more swagger than you  
He's got more swagger than you do  
My new boy really likes to flaunt this  
He's not hiding me you know  
He's showing me off you know

Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in  
Stealing all my love back, giving it to him  
Bang, bang, bang, this time I win  
I thought your love was all that,  
Til I let him in

You're gonna be the one _[x4]_  
That's moping  
You're gonna be the one _[x2]_  
When I'm out havin' fun  
You're gonna be the one  
That's broken

I hope you slip and fall and trip  
All over my heart and just lay there alone  
Yeah, you got what you wanted  
On your hands and knees,  
Gasping for air, grasping for me  
Baby don't hold your breath  
I've moved on to the next

On to the next one _[x2]_

Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in  
Stealing all my love back, giving it to him  
Bang, bang, bang, this time I win  
I thought your love was all that,  
Til I let him in

You're gonna be the one _[x4]_  
That's moping  
You're gonna be the one _[x2]_  
When I'm out havin' fun  
You're gonna be the one  
That's broken

Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in  
Stealing all my love back, giving it to him  
Bang, bang, bang, this time I win  
I thought your love was all that,  
Til I let him in

When I'm done singing I look at all of them " Well?"

They all start clapping " Amazing!" They say together.

I smile at them " Thanks."

The limo driver opens the window " We are at the airport."

We all get out and get our bags. After I pay the limo driver, we go inside and get out tickets. They looked confused when they saw the tickets. " How come it doesn't say what flight we are?" Logan ask. They look at me and see me smiling.

" Why are you smiling?" Kendall asks.

" Just follow me." I say and walk away.

I hear them start to follow me and soon we stop in front of a gate. " Why did you bring us to a gate?" Carlos asks.

Before I can reply, a flight attendant sees me and walks over " Ms. Montez. I see you are all here. Please follow me." She leads us outside and to a private jet. When Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the guys see it they are shocked.

We walk on the jet and set our bags down. They all turn to me " You have a private jet?" James ask in disbelief.

I shake my head " No. This is our boss Griffin jet. He lets me use it sometimes." They nod their heads.

I sit down at one of the two tables and put my seatbelt on. Logan and Kendall join me while James and Carlos sit at the table behind us and Mrs Knight and Katie sit in the chairs by the windows. I look at all of the guys " This is just the beginning." Then the jet took off and we were on the way to California.

**A/N: This is my longest chapter so far. Anyways should Camille be with James or Carlos, since Logan might be with Alexis later on. Also if you have any ideas just private message me or review. Outfits on profile. Anyways, Review.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	7. Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

Alexis POV:

After about thirty minutes into the ride you could tell that Carlos was getting bored. Also that he complained five minutes after we got in the air. Turning to Carlos, I smiled " Hey, Carlos. Why don't you help me write my a new song?"

His face lit up " Really?"

I smiled again " Yeah. It might be hard since Griffin gave me a topic to to the song on." I explained.

" Who cares. I want to write a song that will be a hit." He says while sitting down next to me and across from Kendall and Logan who were playing a games on their phones.

" OK, then."

" So, whats your topic?" He asked.

" Um let me check," I say while pulling out me white Iphone " All the text message I got from his assistant is that it has to be about being defiant to others."

" Okay. Lets get started." He says while taking out a notebook and pen from his carry on bag.

After about twenty we got almost all of the song done, we just needed the last verse. Five minutes later, I just give up. I sigh and face Carlos who can't think of anything either " Lets just take a break. We have been at it for twenty-five minutes." He nodded.

" What are you guys doing?" Logan asks while turning his game off. Kendall turns his off also.

Carlos and I look up at them " Lex was just writing her new song. I was helping her," Carlos answers.

" And we are stuck on the last verse," I continued.

" So we are taking a break." Carlos finishes.

" Maybe we can help." Kendall suggests.

" Can we see what you got so far?" Logan asks.

I shrug " Sure." Handing it to them.

After reading the song they look at Carlos and I " So the song is about being defiant?" Logan asks.

" Wasn't my idea. Our CEO, Griffin, picked the topic for me to write about."

" There is a rap part. Can you rap?" Kendall asks me.

" I can but I'm just going to my bass player, Drew, to rap." I reply.

" Okay," they reply. They start to write stuff down on the piece of paper. Kendall hands it the us " Here read this."

When I finish reading it, I smile at Logan and Kendall " Perfect."

" Why don't you sing the song?" Carlos ask me.

" Okay," I reply and start singing.

**"Tell Me Something I Don't Know"**

_[Spoken:]_  
Tell me something I don't know

Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break yeah  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming

I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[Repeat]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know _[Repeat]_

Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm persuing  
The odds I'd be losing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
Like one in billion  
One in a zillion

I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never going to change my mind  
Oh

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[Repeat]_  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
Wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'  
Are you ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it

I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[Repeat]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[x3]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

" Awesome. Thanks guys." I say when I finish singing.

" No problem." They reply.

" Hey Alex, do you know where we are staying when we get to L.A.?" Mrs. Knight asks.

" Um, yeah. I'm pretty sure you guys will be living in the Palm Woods. And don't worry about not knowing anybody there. My family and I live there." I reply.

" Okay." Mrs. Knight says then starts to talk to Katie.

" So Alexis, do you know what Gustavo will have us do?" James asks.

" I think he will have you guys get a look for your band and stuff like that," My phone starts ringing and an icon saying Gustavo wants to FaceTime comes on " Speaking of Gustavo,"

I sigh before answering the call " Hey Gustavo," While smiling and waving.

Gustavo scowls at me " Pixie! Why did you stay in Minnesota? We now have one less day of writing your song that Griffin wants."

I smile at him " Gustavo, don't worry. I just wrote the song right now and its great," I see him about to open his mouth " Don't you dare say anything about it, you don't even know what it sounds like." I say while narrowing my eyes at him.

He rolls his eyes " Fine," He sees Carlos' shoulder next to me " Who are you sitting with?"

" With Logan, Carlos, and Kendall. James is behind us and Mrs. Knight and Katie are by the windows." Everybody looks at me when the hear their names.

" Okay. How far away are you guys?"

" Um," Grabbing Carlos' wrist since it has a watch on it and pull it to my face and check the time " About one more hour."

Gustavo nods " Okay, I will have Kelly and Brian pick you guys up at the airport."

I groan " Why does Brian have to come?" I whine. Everybody chuckles hearing me not want my brother coming to the airport. I roll my eyes.

" Because Pixie, your brother misses you," He sees the doubt in my eyes. He sighs " Okay. I just want him out of my studio. I think he is planning to prank the guys and me."

I laugh " How do you know Brian wants to prank you?"

" He has had that smirk on his face all day."

" Oh. I'm sure he won't do anything harmful. If he does good luck." I smile.

Gustavo glares at me " Yeah. I'm not listening to you. I still have that scare on my arm from your guys' last prank on me." I smile innocently " Speaking of that prank. How did you guys get a polar bear here? In L.A.?"

" Oh. Would you look at the time? I got to go do something else, Gustavo." I say before ended the FaceTime.

I look at the guys, Mrs. Knight, and Katie who are watching me in amusement. I smile like I was innocent " You guys heard all of that didn't you?"

They nod and burst out laughing. When they are done James turns to me " A polar bear? How do you get one of those to California?"

" That is for Brian and I to know and for you guys to find out." I reply. James laughs again.

" How come you don't want Brian to go to the airport with Kelly?" Katie asks.

" Brian can be... embarrassing in public. One time when I was coming home from filming the movie Princess Protection Program, he was at the airport picking me up. When he saw me walk out of the gate he ran to me a hugged me to death. We got a lot of stares." I say.

" That doesn't sound so bad." Kendall stated.

I look at him " Brian then threw me on his back and ran to the luggage claim."

He nodded and chuckled " Oh."

" Anyways, Gustavo didn't sound like he was in a bad mood." Carlos said.

" He probaly figured out that I told you guys that he might get angry at you." I said.

" I have a question," Logan started. I looked at him " Why did he call you Pixie?"

I smile and laugh " Oh. Thats because I always eat pixie sticks. So he just started calling me Pixie a year ago."

" You just have a lot of nicknames, don't you?"

I nod " Speaking of nicknames. You guys need to give me some because you can't keep calling me Alexis."

" Okay." The guys and Katie say and start to think of nicknames for me.

" I'll call you Lexi." Logan said.

" Alex." James said.

" Ally." Carlos said.

" Lex." Kendall said.

" My brother has the same nickname for me." I say smiling.

" Alex." Katie says.

" Okay. My turn," I say smiling.

" Logan your is Logster, James is Pretty Boy, Carlos is Carlitos, Kendall is Ken, and Katie is Kit-Kat."

They all laugh at James' name except James. " Hey! Its not my fault I'm pretty."

I turn to Mrs. Knight " You could just give me a name to call you." I suggest.

She smiled " Just call me what James, Logan, and Carlos call me. Mama Knight."

I shrug " Ok."

Ten minutes later, the co-pilot goes on the intercom " We will be landing in Los Angeles in five minutes. Please keep your seatbelts on. Thank you."

" Yay!" Carlos exclaimed.

Five minutes later, the plane starts to land and we can stand up. When I stand up, the plane lands making a thump and I almost fall. Before I hit the ground, Logan catches me and helps me stay steady.

I look at Logan and smile " Thanks."

He smiles back " No problem."

We all walk out of the jet and out of the gate. Half way to the luggage claim I hear someone call my name " ALEXIS!" Before I know it I am in a bear hug by my brother.

I try to get him off of me "Bri..an...Ca..n't...Brea..the." He finally lets me go " Thank you. I thought I would have to threaten to tell Gustavo about the prank you were going to pull on him."

He glares at me " No you won't. If you do I'll take away your ring I gave you."

I back up from him with my hands behind my back " Okay I won't tell Gustavo about your prank. Oh, I didn't even know that you were going to pull a prank. You admitted that. Now you have to tell me what it is."

Brian frowns the smiles " Ok. Its..." He stopped when he saw the guys, Mama Knight, and Katie watching us in amusement. Also Kelly glaring at him " I'll tell you later." He whispers to me. I nod.

I turn to Mama Knight, Katie, and the guys " Guys, Katie, Mama Knight this is my younger brother Brian. Brian this is Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, Kendall's mom and little sister Mrs. Knight and Katie." While pointing to them.

Brian looks at me " Little brother? You are only five minutes older!" He exclaimed.

I nod " Yeah. FIVE minutes older than you."

He rolls his eyes and turn to the others " Nice to meet you guys."

They nod their heads " You too."

Kelly cleared her throat " Well lets get to the limos and go to the Palm Woods." We all nod and grab our bags. Well everybody except me, I just threw it at Brian. He glares at me but carries it.

When we get outside, I see two limos. " You six can go in this limo," Kelly said while pointing to us teens " While Mrs. Knight, Katie, and I go in the other."

Without needing more encouragement Logster, Ken, Pretty Boy, and Carlitos run into the limo. Brian and I just walk in casually. The guys had big smiles on their faces. The ride there they were pointin out the sites, taking stupid pictures of each other, and much to the drivers dipleasure, sticking half their bodies out the windows or sun roof. When we get to the hotel I see that Kelly, Katie, and Mama Knight are already there.

I'm the first one out of the limo " Home Sweet Home."

Brian smiles at me when he gets out and put his arm around me shoulder " Come on."

" Welcome to the Palm Woods, home to the future famous," Kelly told the group as her, Brian, and I led them to the front doors.

Mrs Knight touched a palm tree and turned back to us " That's the first palm tree I ever touched."

We smiled and laughed at her. Kelly continued to talk "Every year kids and parents from all over the world come here looking for fame in T.V, movies, and music."

" Oh, hey there's that funny kid from the juice box commercial." Kendall said.

I turned and saw a redhead boy struggle against his mother's grip " I just want my childhood back!"

I smile at the boy " Hey, Tyler."

The boy, Tyler, turned to me and smiled " Hey, Ally. Welcome Back." Before his mom got him in a car.

" Ok. You guys are going to love it here. There nice and clean apartments, your close to the studio, and there is an amazing pool." Kelly said.

When the guys heard pool they dropped their luggage and ran to the pool. I rolled my eyes and turned to what was left of the group " Well, I'm going to go say hi to mom and change into my bathing suit and go to the pool." When they nodded Brian and I headed up to our family apartment, 2K.

After saying hi to my parents, I went to go change into my bathing suit. I changed into a red bikini, denim short shorts, a white tank top, black sandals, put my hair in a braid, and my red sunglasses. I walked back in the lobby and and into the pool area. When I got to the door I see Tyler by the guys and a fan blowing wind at the Jennifers, who were walking in slow motion. The Jennifers stop when James tries to talk to them. They left after fake excitement. I started to walk to them, Tyler must have saw me because he said something and pointed the fan at me.

I walked to the guys " Hey."

Nobody's POV:

( Before Alexis came in)

Kendall sat up from the pool chair where he was laying and turned to the guys " What can I say, you guys were right."

Before the guys can reply a girl in a purple sparkly prom dress walked up to Kendall and slapped him " How dare you. What we had was special and you just threw it away for Trish, TRISH, my sworn enemy. I never want to see you again Troy, NEVER!" Then walked away.

" What just happened?" Kendall asked.

" You new guys just met Camille. The Palm Woods method actress queen." A voice told them.

Kendall opened the lid to the garbage can that was next to him and the reahead boy came out " The name's Tyler. You may have seen me acting in variou juice box commercials but I don't want to be an actor. I wanna be a kid."

The guys smiled at him " Tyler?!" A perky voiced called.

" Oh, hide me!" Tyler said going back down into the trash can.

Kendall quickyly put the lid back on before a redheaded woman came running to them " Have you seen my son, red hair, adorable, born to be a star. WE HAVE A AUDITION!"

" He went that way." They said while pointing to the way she just came.

The guys waited till she was out of site before turning to the trash can " She's gone."

" Thanks." Tyler told them.

" So is everyone an actor here?" Logan asked.

" No, there is Guitar Dude. Hes a songwriter." He told them.

The four guys turned to Guitar Dude " What's up?" He asked them.

The group waved " That's Lightning the TV Wonder Dog," Tyler said gesturing to the dog across the pool.

The dog waved to the group " He's good." Kendall said.

" Oh and there's the Jennifers," he told the group as he pointed to the pool doors.

Three girls walked out in slow motion. The second they entered the pool area the boys were staring open mouthed at them. "Three girls of the same name who sing, dance, and act," Tyler tells them.

The Jennifers walked pass the group only to be stopped by James "Hey!"

The three turned around and looked at them. "We're in a band," James said acting cool.

"Really, oh my gosh," the three said.

"And we're actresses that don't care," Jennifer 3 said.

"Wanna go to the movies tonight?" Carlos asked obviously not getting the fact that the Jennifers don't care.

"Are you guys starring in the movie?" Jennifer 2 asked.

"Carlos shook his head "No."

" Then no," Jennifer 1 told him.

"If that seems harsh it's because it is and so is this town. So…" Jennifer 3 said.

"Later!" all three said as they walked off.

Tyler turned to the guys " Don't worry. They just think the rule to Palm Woods. But they don't. Everybody knows who really rules to Palm Woods."

" Who?" They guys ask.

Tyler gestures to the doors that lead to the lobby " Alexis and Brian."

Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos look towards the door to see Alexis walk in in her bikini with her tank top and shorts over. She sees them and walk over.

She smiles at them " Hey."

**A/N: REVIEW.**


	8. Boot Camp

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

Alexis' POV:

" Hey." The guys and Tyler reply.

" So how are you guys liking the Palm Woods?" I ask the guys before turning to Tyler " Also, Tyler where is my hug?" While holding my arms out.

Tyler smiled " I'm coming, hold on."

When he gets out of the trash can he was in, he runs to give me my hug. When we pull back I face the guys with a raised eyebrow " Are you going to answer my question?"

" Oh yeah. Its great here." Logan says.

Before I can reply Kelly and Brian walk up to us " Okay,Gustavo wants all of you guys at the studio, now. Guys you are going to start you boot camp. Alex, you and Brian are going to record Just a Dream then you are going to record Super Bass which you wrote a month ago." Kelly tells us.

We all nod " Can we stop be our apartment? I don't think Gustavo would want Lex showing up in her bathing suit." Brian says.

" Sure just meet us at the limo in five minutes."

Brian and I go up to the apartment and I walk to my room while Brian sits at the kitchen counter waiting for me. I change into a pair of light pink shorts, pink plaid shirt, pink cheetah print vans, smoky eye makeup, put a waterfall braid in my hair, and put me rings on the chain I have around my neck. When I walk out, I see Brian playing a game on his phone " Ready?" I ask him.

He looks up at me " Yeah. Lets go."

When we get to the lobby we see Kelly and the guys. Kelly sees us and smiles " Ready?" We nod and climb into the limo.

When we got to Rocque Records, Gustavo was in the recording studio waiting for us. When he hears us walk in, he turns to us " Okay. My dogs, pixie, and monkey are here."

The guys looked confused " Monkey?" Carlos asked.

" Brian."

" Oh."

Gustavo looks at all of us teens " Okay, we will start with Alexis and Brian singing Just A Dream, then Alexis singing Super Bass, and finally we will start the dogs' boot camp. Okay?"

" Okay." We reply. Brian and I walk into the recording booth and put our headphones on. We hear Gustavo speak through the microphone " You guys ready?" We give him a thumbs up. The music starts to play

" **Just A Dream"**

_[BRIAN:]_  
_I was thinkin about you_  
_Thinkin bout me_  
_Thinkin about us_  
_What we gunna be_  
_Open my eyes..._  
_[BRIAN & ALEXIS:]_  
_It was only just a dream_

_[ALEXIS:]_  
_So I travel back down that road_  
_Will you come back?_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream_

_[BRIAN:]_  
_I was at the top_  
_Now its like I'm in the basement_  
_Number 1 spot_  
_Now you finding a replacement_  
_I swear now that I can't take it_  
_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

_Now you ain't around, baby I can't think_  
_I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring_  
_Cuz I can still feel it in the air_  
_See your pretty face_  
_Run my finger through your hair_

_My lover_  
_My life_  
_My baby_  
_My wife_  
_You left me, I'm tight_  
_Cuz I know that it just aint right_

_[BRIAN & ALEXIS:]_

_I was thinkin about you_  
_Thinkin bout me_  
_Thinkin about us_  
_What we gunna be_  
_Open my eyes..._  
_It was only just a dream_

_So I travel back down that road_  
_Will you come back?_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream_

_[ALEXIS:]_  
_And I swear I see your face at every turn_  
_I try to get my usher on but I can't let it burn_  
_And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for_  
_No longer I be missin will I learn_

_Didn't give you all my love_  
_I guess now I got my payback_  
_Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby_  
_Hey_  
_You was so easy to love_  
_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_  
_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone_  
_And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone_  
_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on_  
_Cuz I was wrong_

_[BRIAN & ALEXIS:]_  
_I was thinkin about you_  
_Thinkin about me_  
_Thinkin about us_  
_Where we gunna be_  
_Open my eyes..._  
_It was only just a dream_

_So I travel back down that road_  
_Will you come back?_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up [x2]_  
_And now they're gone and you're wishin could give them everything_  
_Oh, [ALEXIS:] If you ever loved somebody put your hands up ]x2]_  
_[BRIAN:] If you ever loved somebody put your hands up [x2]_  
_[BRIAN AND ALEXIS:]_  
_And now they're gone and you're wishin you could give them everything..._

_[BRIAN & ALEXIS:]_  
_I was thinkin about you_  
_Thinkin about me_  
_Thinkin about us_  
_Where we gunna be_  
_Open my eyes... ([ALEXIS:] Open my eyes)_  
_It was only just a dream ([BRIAN:] Its just a dream)_  
_So I travel back down that road ([ALEXIS:] Travel back, [BRIAN:] Travel back)_  
_When you come back? ([ALEXIS:] Down the road, [BRIAN:] Down the road)_  
_No one knows ([BRIAN:] No one knows)_  
_I realize, it was only just a dream ([BRIAN] No, no, no, no)_

_I was thinkin about you ([CHRISTINA:] Woooo)_  
_Thinkin about me_  
_Thinkin about us ([BRIAN:] Whooooo)_  
_Where we gunna be ([BRIAN:] Yeah)_  
_Open my eyes... ([ALEXIS:] Open my eyes, [SAM:] Open my eyes...)_  
_It was only just a dream ([ALEXIS:] It's just a dream)_

_So I travel back down that road ([BRIAN:] Whoo)_  
_Will you come back?_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize, ([BRIAN:] Realise)_  
_It was only just a dream_  
_[BRIAN:] Baby it was only just, only just a dream_

_[BRIAN & ALEXIS:]_  
_Nooooo, oh_  
_It was only just a dream_

When Brian and I are done we look at Gustavo and see if it was ok. " Great. Brian get out here and Pixie," I look at him " Ready to sing Super Bass?"

I smile and nod " Yeah, ready." While getting the music sheets out. I fix my headphones and give Gustavo thumbs up saying I'm ready. The music starts to play and I look at Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and James, smiling

" **Super Bass"**

_This one is for the boys with the booming system_  
_Top down, AC with the cooling system_  
_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_  
_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

_And he ill, he real, he might got a deal_  
_He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill_  
_He cold, he dope, he might sell coke_  
_He always in the air, but he never fly coach_  
_He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship_  
_When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip_  
_That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for_  
_And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe_

_I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy_  
_I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly_  
_I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie_  
_You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh_  
_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_  
_I am Alexis Montez, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_  
_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's the super bass_  
_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's the super bass_  
_(Boom) [x15] You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_This one is for the boys in the polos_  
_Entrepreneur niggas & the moguls_  
_He could ball with the crew, he could solo_  
_But I think I like him better when he dolo_  
_And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on_  
_He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on_  
_He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look_  
_Then the panties comin' off, off, uh_  
_Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys_  
_I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh_  
_Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is_  
_I am Alexis Montez, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_  
_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's the super bass_  
_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's the super bass_  
_(Boom) [x15] You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

_See I need you in my life for me to stay_  
_No, no, no, no, no I know you'll stay_  
_No, no, no, no, no don't go away (ay-ay)_  
_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way_  
_Oh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_

_Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away_  
_Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_  
_Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's the super bass_  
_Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass_  
_Yeah that's the super bass_  
_(Boom) [x15] You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_  
_Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass_

When I'm done singing I look at the guys and see them staring at me in shock. I turnd back to Gustavo " Well, what did you think?" I ask nervously.

Gustavo opened his mouth " I..." He paused " LOVED it!"

I sigh in relief " Awesome. Thanks." I say while walking out of the sound booth.

I turn back to the guys " Well. What did you guys think?"

Logan is the first to snap out of his trace " Great... Um, its just we haven't heard you rap before."

" Yeah." James, Kendall, and Carlos agree.

" Gustavo and I wanted to add some rap into the album because in a couple of interviews people wanted me to rap in some songs. So we are like going to have four songs with rap in them." I reply, shrugging.

" Oh." They all say.

" Well, since we are done with Alexis and Brian, its time for the dogs to start their boot camp." Gustavo says before walking out the door. Kelly, Brian, the guys, and I follow him. Kelly went somewhere and came back with a good friend of mine.

Kelly brought Nicole to us " Guys say hi to Nicole Scherzinger from the Pussycat Dolls," Kelly introduced.

All four boys did a double take which caused me to giggle and Brian to chuckle. " He's going to marry you." Carlos said, pointing to James.

Brian and I had to bite our lips to keep ourselves from laughing. "Oh really? Where's my ring?" Nicole asked James.

James started to stutter, so Brian and I stepped forward, smiling " Hey, Nicole. Nice to see you again." We say together.

She turns to us and smiles " Hey, Brian. Hey Ally. Nice to see you too." She says while hugging us. Nicole turns to the guys and raise an eyebrow.

"We're recording some demos with Gustavo," Kendall explained to Nicole.

She nodded her head slowly "Gustavo."

"Have you worked with him?" Logan asked.

"Yes, actually on my first album. Let's just say we had some…creative differences," Nicole explained. She looks at Brian and I when she says creative differences, while we chuckle at her words.

A door opened and the group looked behind Nicole only to see Gustavo. "Nicole, baby," Gustavo said when he noticed her.

In response Nicole picked up a telephone and threw it at him. Luckily Gustavo closed the door before he could get hit. Nicole turned back to the guys with a smile on her face "Good luck guys. Oh and Ally don't forget to call me so we can have dinner soon." I nod and with one last hug for Brian and I she walks away.

"All clear," Kelly told Gustavo.

Gustavo sighed "Ok, so you guys ready to be stars?"

"Yeah," All four said.

"Good," he said taking off Carlos' helmet "then prove to me you can be stars. We have three days to prove to this record company that there's something, anything here."

"What?" Logan and I together asked "What happened to three months?"

"Uh the CEO of all of our butts wants to see you on Friday," Gustavo explained.

"We have to be a band in three days?" Logan asked.

"No you have to be A GREAT BAND in three days. Unless you don't think you can do it Mr. make us a pop group," Gustavo taunted Kendall.

"Oh we can do it, no problem. Bring it," Kendall told him getting closer.

Gustavo got in Kendall's face "Oh I will bring it. I'll bring all I've got."

The two just stared each other down "This is a little to close for me," Kendall said.

"Yeah me too," Gustavo agreed then walked off.

They all went to quickly change and when they were done Kelly led them to a studio. The group stood in a line. Kendall was in the middle, James was on right, Carlos was on James' right, while Logan was on Kendall's left. Brian and I stood with Kelly and Gustavo.

"To be a great pop group you need four things," Gustavo said "great dancing, a great look, a great song, and great singing."

Kelly blew the air horn she was holding and six people walked in. One was dressed in a shiny gold jacket, with a matching head band, and black pants. Three were girls dressed in fashionable clothes and were carrying hair dryers, brushes, and a measuring tape. The last two were dressed very business like. "And by the end of today, me and my team will transform the four dogs from Minnesota into Gustavo Rocque's new pop explosion," Gustavo explained.

"First up in boot camp, great dancing," he told the group and shoved them into a dance studio.

"Mr. X has choreographed for Boy Quake, Boys in the Attic, Madonna, Beyonce, Yo Gabba Gabba, and Alexis," Gustavo explained.

"And now I will make you X-plode with the dance," Mr. X told them.

Carlos looked around and quickly put on his helmet. "We will start with an  
X-amination. Cross, leg, spin, pose," Mr. X told them and Brian and I showed them what he was talking about.

He motioned them to repeat the moves. James, and Kendall had no problem with it. Carlos and Logan however had a problem with it. When Logan hit his pose both of his hands flew out and wacked Carlos, making him fall to the ground.

James and Logan quickly picked up Carlos and slapped his helmet "I'm good," Carlos said.

Mr. X walked over to Kendall "He is great, but not serious."

Next was James "He is serious, but not great."

"He lost a pet when he was young, and he is still sad" Mr. X said about Carlos.

"Sparky," was Carlos' response.

Mr. X continued with Logan "He is just plain awful."

"Oh…yup," Logan agreed.

"They are X-coriating and cannot be ready by Friday," Mr. X told Gustavo.

"I'll X double your salary," Gustavo reasoned.

"X done" Mr. X agreed.

"Alight I'm gonna be back in one hour and I wanna see dancers not dogs. Pixie and monkey stay and help." Gustavo told the group as he and Kelly walked out of the room.

" Starting positions. Lex and Brian show them again." Mr. X said.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The four guys were obviously exhausted since they were sitting or laying on the dance floor. Kendall looked at Brian and I since we were just doing flips around them " How can you guys do this and still have energy?"

After I landed from doing my back handspring and Brian was done with doing his backflip we look at them and chuckle " We have been doing this for three years, got used to it, and brought ourselves gatorade." Brian says, holding up our almost empty bottles.

" Oh." was Kendall's reply.

A couple seconds later Gustavo walks into the room. "Ok so it's been an hour and…" Gustavo started.

"What happened to Mr. X?" Kelly asked.

"Well first he banged his head into the wall a few times," Logan started.

"Then we got really dizzy," an upside down Carlos continued.

"Then he said a bunch of bad words that started with X," James told them, while making a X with his arms.

"Then he X-quit," Kendall finished.

Gustavo looked at them for a second then turned to Brian and I " How can you let this happen?"

" We were just doing what you told us to do. We helped, Mr. X tolds us to practice some moves and our flips. After a while, we heard him saying he was quiting. Brian and I tried to stop him but he just ran out. There was nothing else we could do." I replied.

Gustavo looked at all of us and screamed. Gustavo glared at the guys and the four jumped up and scrambled to get out of the room.

We sat down in a meeting room where Gustavo explained the next part of the plan. "Part two of my great pop boot camp, the great look."

"When do we sing?" James asked.

"WHEN I TELL YOU TO SING!" Gustavo yelled.

"Guys we have some exciting looks that will literally transform you," the guy on Gustavo's market team said.

"Can't we just be ourselves?" Kendall asked.

Both members of the market team laughed "NO!"

"Guys we researched an electro shocked focus groups that will determine a look and name that will sell millions of records," the girl explained.

" But can't we be ourselves like Lex?" Kendall asked while pointing at me.

I laughed " Kendall, I wasn't like this when I first started out. I was way girly and the marketing team changed that. Now I'm this tomboy who skates and doesn't wear that much pink like I used to. Except for right now. Anyways, it took me a while to get used to this appearance and now I don't want to ever change it."

The guy marketer nodded " And you will learn to get used to your new look."

"Then we turn you over to the stylists to change all your clothes, and possibly shave your heads." the girl marketer said.

James let out a worried cry and grabbed his head. "Now Griffin wants a tasty dish on Friday, that's why we're giving him…" The woman started.

The next thing the group knew they were being pulled out of the room into dressing rooms, and had their hair and outfit done. "TEEN LICIOUS," the marketing team announced as the four were placed in the room.

"The beach, the girls, the shirtless overalls…" Kendall said to the group.

"I think we look good," James said.

"On what planet would this look good?" Carlos asked.

"Not bad, but I need options. What else you got?" Gustavo asked.

"Change it," the marketing team announced.

The group was again pushed and pulled into yet another awful outfit. "Red, white, and boy," the market team announced as the group came out.

"This look does great for war veterans that own Buicks," The guy explained.

"We look good," James told the group.

" You guys look like Uncle Sam threw up on you." Brian and I say, chuckling.

"You silent," Gustavo pointed at us.

"You more options" he said to the marketing team.

"Change them!" they said.

Yet again the group was forced into another horrible outfit. "I give you, Danger Teen," the marketing team said.

"Danger Teen is danger parents will forbid their kids to buy their dangerous music," the woman started.

"And that's exactly why they will," the guy finished.

"I uh can't feel my legs," Logan told them.

"That's because the pants are dangerously tight," the woman said.

"I hate it," Gustavo said.

The guys let out a sigh of relief. "So do we," The marketing team said.

"I need five new looks for tomorrow," Gustavo said.

All six teens looked at each other in disbelief. "Ok follow me to hear your first hit single that will put me back on top," Gustavo said as he walked out of the room.

That was a little more trouble than the group thought. Due to their dangerously tight pants all four boys fell to the ground. I walked over to Logan and Carlos and grab their hands to help them up. While Brian helped James and Kendall. We take them to the room where they change back into their normal clothes. When they walk out, I smile " Better?"

They nod their heads and we walk back to the recording studio. We got to the studio and Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall line up in front of us "Ok part three of the great pop group boot camp, the great song," Gustavo announced.

"It's called Girl Time," Kelly announced, while handing the music sheets to the guys.

Gustavo began playing it. "It's a song about no matter what time of day it is…Don't you know it's girl time?"

Gustavo yawned and stretched "I just woke up. What time is it? It's girl time."

He pointed to his watch "Excuse me sir do you know what time it is? Yeah it's girl time."

"What if you have a sinus infection? Wouldn't that be doctor time?" Logan asked.

"No, no, no it's still girl time," Gustavo yelled.

"Do any of your songs not have the word girl in them that aren't Alexis'?" Kendall asked.

"Well let's find out Mr. Question everything I do. Let's took a look at my wall of PLATUNM RECORDS!" Gustavo yelled walking over to the wall behind the group.

"Let's see there's Girl Like You, Girl you are my Girl, Hot Girl, Cold Girl, Girl to my Heart, Yard Squirrel Christmas, I forgot that one was there, Girl Zone, Girl Zone remix, Girl Cake, and Girl Girl Girl which sold three million copies and was number one for FIVE WEEKS!" Gustavo ranted.

He walked up to Kendall "Any other questions, dog?"

"Are any of those songs from this Girl-ennium?" Kendall asked.

Brian chuckled and bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. It got harder to contain when Gustavo started to turn red and began shaking. "BOOTH! NOW!" he yelled louder than he had ever before.

The four ran into the recording booth and started looking around and inspecting it. They all had headphones on waiting for Gustavo to give them something to do. "Ok now for the final phase of Gustavo Rocque's most awesomest pop group boot camp. The singing," Gustavo purposely sung the last part off key and caused the microphone to squeak. The combination caused the group to cringe.

"What is this place?" Kendall asked, even though he saw Brian and I in it earlier.

Gustavo rolled his eyes and Kelly took over "It's a sound booth guys, it just isolates the vocals unless we need to edit or enhance them later."

Carlos picked up one of the many pillows on the floor "Why are there pillows on the floor?"

James grabbed the microphone "Do you want us to nap, 'cause we will?"

"They just absorb any echo or treble just like those big foam mic covers," Kelly explained.

Kendall decided to test it out and took the mic off its stand and hit his head with it. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "And I put some fruit water in there in case your mouths get dry, ok?" Kelly asked.

"Ok great and…" Gustavo started.

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Kendall decided it would be funny to hit Carlos on the head with the mic. "Funny, do it again," Carlos dared.

Kendall, either not picking up on his frustration or just not caring, hit him again. Kendall laughed "Not so tough without your helmet are you?"

Carlos picked up a bottle of fruit water and sprayed it at Kendall. Well he tried to hit Kendall, instead it hit Logan "Knock it off," Logan told them.

Carlos just kept spraying him so Logan picked up the closest bottle near him and aimed for Carlos. Carlos ended up moving out of the way so Logan hit James instead. "You just ruined my lucky white V-neck," James shouted at Logan and grabbed a bottle to shoot at him.

He ended up spraying the rest of the group on top of spraying Logan. Then Carlos picked up a pillow and started to hit them. It was super hard for my brother and I to not laugh at in the middle of that fight Carlos got thrown into the window. Brian and I could contain our laughter. As soon as the thud from him falling to the ground was heard the teens stopped.

Kelly led the feather covered teens into the main part of the studio. Gustavo walked down the line starting with Carlos "You can't sing."

Next was Logan "You can't sing or dance!"

"I can back flip," Logan told him.

"Stop it, forever!" Gustavo ordered.

"Ok," Logan said.

Then he walked towards a smiling James. Gustavo took one look at him then moved on to Kendall "And worst of all you don't even seem to want this!"

Kendall just coughed out feathers in response. "What about me I can sing, dance, and I want this?" James asked.

"You remind me a lot of Matthew McConaughey," Gustavo said to him.

James smiled at the comment. "I can't stand Matthew McConaughey," Gustavo finished.

James' smile disappeared after Gustavo finished. "This group can't sing, can't dance, you don't have a song, a look, and they're COVERED IN FEATHERS! I would rather quit right now then commit pop suicide on Friday in front of the record company. However, there is one song that I would love to play for you," Gustavo said.

He walked over to the piano and began to play _"__Ohh now that I'm through, bang my head. This band of dogs is officially DEAD!" _

Gustavo then turned to my brother and I " Take them back to the Palm Woods."

We nod and I take Logan and Kendall's hands " Come on." while walking out of the room. I hear footsteps behind us and know that its Brian, Carlos, and James. We all climbed into the limo and headed to the famous Palm Woods.

**A/N: Just a Dream is by Nelly. Brian and Alexis sing the Kurt Hugo Schneider cover. Super Bass is by Nicki Minaj. Let me know what you guys think. Also check out my poll on my profile. Please review.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	9. Cheering Up and Trying Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

Alexis' POV:

When we walk into the Palm Woods the guys head straight to the pool area. I look at Brian and shrug " I'm going to help cheer them up. You are more than welcome to help?"

He shakes his head " Nah. You go. I'm going to see if there is any lunch left, since we missed it." I roll my eyes and walk to the pool. I see the guys sitting on some of the pool chairs.

When I get to them I smile softly " Hey."

They look up from the water " Hi." they say sadly and look back at the water. I look at all of their faces and see that Logan's is the saddest. I wonder why then it hits me. He thinks he let them done.

I sigh and face Logan " Hey, um... can I talk to you?"

He looks at me and nods " Sure." I lead him to one of the empty tents and sits down. Logan sits across from me.

I grab his hands since they are on the table " Logan, can I ask you a question?" I ask softly.

Logan looks at me and chuckles sadly " You just did."

I giggle " You know what I mean."

He shrugs " Sure."

I sigh and give his hands a squeeze " Do you think its your fault your guys got fired?"

Logan looks away and nods slowly " Yeah,"

" It's not your fault, Logan." I say while grabbing his chin making him look at me. When he does I see tears in his eyes.

" Yes, it is, Alexis. I couldn't handle what we had to do."

I look at his face and stand up. I hold my hand out to Logan " Come on, Logan."

He looks at my hand then at my face, confused " Where?"

I smile and grab his hand, pulling him up " Somewhere I go to cheer up."

When we walk be the guys, we stop " I'm taking Logan away for a while." I say. They look at us and nod. I smile and drag Logan to the elevator.

When the elevator opens, we walk in. Logan looks at me, confused " Why are we in the elevator going to..." He looks at the floor button I pushed " ..the roof?" Looking at me.

I smile " We are going to the roof because it's a place I go sometimes to cheer up. And I'm going to cheer you up, so you won't keep thinking it's your fault you guys got fired."

He looks at me with tears in his eyes " Lexi, it is my fault..."

I shake my head and pull him into a hug. He hugs me back and I feel water on my right shoulder. Logan is crying. We pull away from each other but keep our arms around each other. I look at him " It is NOT your fault, okay?" He nods but I can tell he is still sad. I kiss his right cheek and he looks at me.

I notice that our faces are only a few inches apart. Logan seems to notice too because he starts to lean in. I surprise myself when I also start to lean in. Our lips are only a few centimeters apart when the elevator dings. We jump apart and look at each other awkwardly and surprise at our actions.

I grab his hand and pull him out of the elevator out onto the roof. " Come on."

I lead Logan to a part of the roof where Brian and I decorated. The place is full of white lights and some bean bags. I look at Logan, who is besides me and see him in awe. When I squeeze his hand he looks at me and I smile " This is where Brian and I go when we want to escape from the world or when we need cheering up." I explain.

He nods and sits in a neon green bean bag while I sit in the dark purple one next to him " Who else knows about this place?" Logan asks.

" Just Brian and I. Now you. Our parents don't even know that we go up here." I reply while smiling at the view we have from the roof " This is Brian and I's little hideout."

" Then why show me?"

I smile at him " Because you needed cheering up."

He smiles at me " I'm better now. Thanks to you."

" No problem. If you need cheering up come up here or come to me."

Logan looks at me and looks like he is lost thought. I giggle " Logster, why are you staring at me?"

Logan snaps back to reality. He looks away from me and I think I see a bit of red in his cheeks. He's blushing. He looks back at me " Sorry. It's just you're not what I pictured a celebrity would be like." He says.

I look at him, confused " What do you mean?"

" I've picture celebrities as famous as you would be stuck up and wouldn't care about others." Logan explained.

" Oh. That is because even though I'm famous my parents still treat me like any other teenager. The same for Brian."

" What do you mean like any other teenager?"

" I mean Brian and I still have to do chores and stuff like that. Also that I grew up learning how to help others and to be nice to them." I explained.

" So you're a regular teenager but famous. Yeah that is normal." Logan says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes while chuckling " You know what I mean."

" I know. If your like this then you must have great parents." He says.

I smile at thought of my mom and dad " They're the best, but sometimes they're really embarrassing." I look at Logan " What about your parents?"

He smiles " Same."

I look at the sky and see that its sunset. I look at my white g shock watch I'm wearing and see that its 6:30. " Well, I better take you back to the guys. They probably think I kidnapped you.'

Logan chuckles " Why don't you hang out with us for a while?"

I shrug " Sure."

We walk back to the elevator and go down to the lobby. When we get to the lobby we see they guys sitting at one of the bonfire pits. When Logan and I get closer, we see that they are wet. They are wearing their normal clothes though. Logan and I chuckle when we get to them " What happen to you guys?" Logan ask laughing while we sit next to them.

Kendall, James, and Carlos look at us " Katie pushed us into the pool." James says.

Logan and I look at each other and burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard, I had to hold Carlos' arm. We soon got our laughter to a giggle and a chuckle. When we are done, I look at them " Why?"

" After you took Logan away we got into an argument about whose fault it was that we got fired." Kendall explained. Logan and I nod in understanding.

James looks at us " Where did you guys go?"

Logan looks at me and nods silently saying I can tell them " I took him somewhere to cheer him up. Logan thought it was his fault that you guys got fired." I reply.

Kendall, James, and Carlos look at Logan in surprise " I know for a fact that it wasn't Logan's fault we got fired," Kendall says. Logan looks at him in surprise and confusion " Logan none of it was your fault. You tried to do the stuff we had to do and you even tried to get us to stop squirting each other with the fruit water. "

Logan nods and I smile at him " I told you."

He rolls his eyes " Yeah. Yeah you were right," He then smirks at me " Don't you have chores to do?"

I glare at him playfully " No. Today is Brian's day to cook dinner and clean the dishes."

He rolls his eyes playfully " Sure it is. You just don't wanna do it. Am I right?"

" No." I state.

He keeps looking at me until I give in " Fine. Yes I don't want to cook and clean today. I don't have that much energy left."

Logan laughs " Haha. I got you to give in." I join him laughing.

We stop laughing when we see the guys looking at us confused " What?" All three of them say.

I chuckle " Inside joke."

" Oh, okay." We are quiet for a while.

"I could stay here and be a model," James said to the group "I'm still great looking."

"And not vain at all," I laughed.

James playfully shoved me. "Or the star of a reality show!" James said.

"Which one, Project Idiot?" Carlos asked.

I laughed "That was good, Carlitos."

James sighed "That's just your guys' jealousy talking."

"You know what's funny?" Kendall asked "We never even got that chance to sing together."

Everyone laughed slightly. _"__Oh you're such a turd oh yeah__,"_ Kendall started.

Carlos, and Logan joined in _"__A giant turd, you look like a turd and you smell like a turd."_

By this time James joined in _"__Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah a giant turd, you look like a turd, and you smell like a turd. Oh you're such a turd oh yeah a giant turd, you look like a turd__and you smeeeell like a turd.__"_

We laughed at the stupid song. Then we heard people all around us applauding for them. All of we looked around in shock, we all forgot that there were people all around us. "We should do this," Kendall said.

He stood up and faced the group "You guys were right. I really think we should do this."

" We got fired, remember?" Logan asked.

" We didn't get fired." Kendall told him. Logan gave him a ' really-Kendall' look "I mean we got fired, but the problem was we didn't try our best," Kendall corrected.

James raised his hand "I tried my best."

Kendall pointed at him "We know James, we know."

He turned to guitar dude "Guitar dude, I need some music something inspirational."

Guitar dude nodded and began playing. Kendall turned back to the group "We are hockey players, siblings of the ice and we do _not_ quit. Now are we gonna dump the puck and scramble back to the bench or are we going to grab that puck, pull the goalie, and rush the net big time?"

"You really think we can make it as a pop group?" Carlos asked him.

"No, but I've realized three things since I got here. One, I love singing. Two, I love singing with you guys, and opportunities like this come once in a lifetime."

"What the third thing?" Logan asked.

"It's minus eight in Minnesota right now, and I'm in love with this pool," Kendall answered.

The four of us sitting laughed at the statement. "So what's the play, dump the puck or big time rush?" Kendall asked the group.

James was the first up, not surprising anyone, "Big time rush."

Then Carlos "Big time rush."

Finally, Logan "Big time rush."

Kendall smiled at the group "Big time rush."

"You guys have to be on your best behavior tomorrow. That means change things he said you had a problem with. Logan, try to work hard at your singing and dancing. Carlos, work hard on your singing. James don't be as irritating. Kendall, act like you want it." I told them.

The four boys nodded. "But you do need to change one thing," I told them.

" What's that, Lex?" Kendall asked.

" You guys are not singing Girl Time."

" Then what are we going to sing?" James asked.

" Just write a new song." I reply.

" We never wrote a song before." Logan told me.

I smile at them " Then you are lucky that I'm your friend and have written a song. Do any of you guys have you music sheet still?"

" I do." James says.

" Can you go get it and bring it back, also a notebook and pen?" I ask.

James nods and runs to their apartment. He comse back to us in five minutes with the stuff I told him." Here you go." Handing them to me.

After reading the song I look up at the guys " The rhythm is good all we need is to change the lyrics." I told them. They nod and crowd around me.

After an hour we are finished with the song and smile at each other " Will you guys work your butts off tomorrow and prove to Gustavo that you belong here?" I ask them.

They nod " Yup."

**The Next Morning:**

I wake up the next morning and take a shower. When I'm done with my shower I let my hair dry into its natural lose curls, put natural makeup, put on white skinny jeans, light pink tank top, white ' music is the answer shirt', and grey combat boots. I walk out of me room and see my family in the kitchen. I smile " Morning."

My dad looks at me, smiling " Morning, Lexi. What are you doing today?"

I shrug " Try to get the guys hired again and help them be ready for Friday." I grab a piece of toast and look at the time " Well I better get going. I'm taking the guys to the studio."

" Bye, Alexis." My mom, dad, and brother reply before the door closes. I walk next door and knock on the door.

Mrs. Knight opens the door and smiles when she sees me " Morning, Alex. What are you doing here?" She asks while closing the door after I walk in.

I smile at her " Morning, Mama Knight. I came to get Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall and take them to the studio."

Mama Kinght nods " Okay. Well, they're getting dress right now."

" Oh, okay." I reply.

After a couple of minutes Carlo, Kendall, and Logan come out of two rooms. Guess they have to share rooms. I thought. They see me and smile " Hey, Alexis."

I smile back " Morning, guys. Where is James? We have to be at the studio in ten minutes."

" In the his and Carlos' room. He's doing his hair." Kendall explained.

" Okay?" I say.

Five minutes later, James finally comes out of his room. The guys and I stand up " Ready?" He nods.

We walk down to the lobby and outside to the limo outside. When we are in I turn to the guys " You guys do know that when we get there I'm going to have to go stand with Gustavo?" I ask.

They nod " We know." Logan replies.

When we get to the studio, the guys and I walk in. We see Gustavo and his team and I walk over to stand next to Gustavo. "Well?" Gustavo asked.

"Ok we'll do it your way. No goofing off, no pillow fights, and no questions for the next two days," Kendall told him.

"Ok, Girl Time from the top," Gustavo said.

"Except that," Kendall said "We really don't want to sing Girl Time."

Gustavo looked at him "Oh let me guess you have a better idea. Well let's hear it, let's hear the dogs' better song title."

"Big Time…Rush," all four said.

"It's a song about four hockey players from Minnesota who have an amazing opportunity in front of them, and they're gonna take their best shot," Kendall explained.

"And actually, they already wrote it," I told him.

"What?" he asked me.

I nodded and handed him the fixed lyrics sheet. Kelly looked over it and before Gustavo could scream Kelly said "I like it…and you have got to stop using the word girl in all of your song titles."

The guys and I smiled and nodded our heads in agreement. "I…like it also. We're going to be working all night because Friday is two days away. And we are in a big time rush," Gustavo told the group.

"Yes!" all four said.

After Gustavo got all the music set up the four guys started recording. "Ok Big Time Rush from the top," Gustavo ordered.

Thirty minutes later he gave the group their parts so they could learn the song better. They were then sent off to work with Mr. X who spent most of his time working with Logan. By the end of the day the group had their dance down almost perfectly.

When we went back to the Palm Woods all they did was practice and perfect every single note and movement. On Thursday the group was split up. Carlos and Logan went to work with Gustavo and I on their singing while James and Kendall went with Mr. X to work with the dance.

" Okay. I have Pixie here to help you guys with your singing also." Gustavo said.

I smile " Now Gustavo and I will sing a part on one of the harmonies in Just a Dream," Gustavo nodded and we started to sing " I was thinkin about you  
Thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us  
Where we gunna be  
Open my eyes...  
It was only just a dream"

Gustavo looks at Logan and Carlo " You guys are going to have to know when to sing and what to sing. Now try." After an hour, they seemed to be getting better at their singing. Friday came fast and before I knew it, it was time for Brian and I to perform. When we are done we look at Griffin to see if he liked it.

Griffin opened his mouth " I think..." He paused ".. we have a new hit single."

Brian and I smile at each other and with a hug Brian leaves me to perform Tell Me Something I Don't Know. I look at Griffin " This is the song you wanted me to write about being not listening to others," Griffin nods. I turn to my band " Ready?" They nod and start to play.

**"Tell Me Something I Don't Know"**

_[Spoken:]_  
Tell me something I don't know

_[ Starts Singing]_  
Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break yeah  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming

I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[Repeat]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me some-thing I don't know _[Repeat]_

Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing  
This life I'm persuing  
The odds I'd be losing  
Everybody tells me that it's one in a million  
Like one in billion  
One in a zillion

I hear it every day  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount too much but they're never going to change my mind  
Oh

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[Repeat]_  
How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

_[Rap: Drew]_  
So here's the track  
Like Catrina makes a  
Wish Medina  
Make em say 'I'm ready'  
Are you ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Really ready for it  
Ya I'm ready for it  
Let's get ready for it

I'm on my way  
I know I'm gonna get there someday  
It doesn't help when you say  
It won't be easy

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[Repeat]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know _[x3]_

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Get you not to treat me like, a child baby

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know

When I'm done singing, I look at Griffin nervously. " So what do you think, Griffin?" I ask.

Griffin smiles " Another hit single, Alexis," Turning to Gustavo " Now I want to hear my new boy band."

The guys nod and walk into the studio while I walk out. WhenI walk pass them I smile at them " Good luck." They smile and get into their postions. The music starts to play over the speakers

" Big Time Rush"

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

_[Kendall:]_  
Make it count,  
Play it straight.  
Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate.  
When you go big time.

_[James:]_  
Whatcha want,  
Whatcha feel.  
Never quit,  
Make it real.  
When you roll big time.

(Ohhhhh)  
_[Kendall:]_  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
_[Carlos:]_  
Listen to your heart now!  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
_[James:]_  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
_[Logan:]_  
Better take your shot now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

_[Chorus:]_  
Go and shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

_[Carlos:]_  
Step it up,  
Get in gear.  
Go for broke,  
Make it clear.  
Gotta go big time.

_[Logan:]_  
Make it work,  
Get it right.  
Change the world over night.  
Gotta dream big time.

(Ohhhhh)  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
_[Kendall:]_  
Give it all you got now!  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
_[James:]_  
Isn't it a rush?  
Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)  
_[Kendall:]_  
Finish what you start now.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

_[Chorus:]_  
Go and shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta loose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

_[All:]_  
Look around,  
Every light is shining now,  
It's brighter somehow.  
Look around,  
Nothings really as it seems,  
Nothing but dreams.  
You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound,  
Like we own this town.

We can't die,  
Now our feet are off the ground,  
We'll never look down.  
Welcome to the big time,  
All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine.  
Welcome to the good times,  
Life will never be the same.

_[Chorus:]_  
Go and shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.

If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time.

They pose at the end and everybody looks at Griffin. He talks quietly to Gustavo and pressed the mic button and looked at them "Guess who's staying in L.A."

The guys started to cheer "Stop cheering. If you thought the last three days were hard, wait until you see the next three months. Carlos still can't sing, Logan still can't dance, and I still can't stand James."

"We'll work on it," Kendall told him.

"Ok now you can celebrate," Gustavo told them.


	10. Needing A New Crib

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

Alexis' POV:

I wake up a week later at eight o'clock to get ready to go to the studio. I change out of my pajamas and put on grey sweatpants, grey tank top, plain blue pull over sweatshirt, blue high top rubber sneakers, put my hair in a fishtail braid, and put my rings on my chain around my neck. I walk down to the lobby and go to my black 2010 ford mustang. When I pull out of the Palm Woods parking lot, I see the limo the guys are in behind me. They are going to be surprise when they see that its me driving the car I thought.

I pull up in front of Rocque Records and see the guys climb out of the limo, looking at my car in awe and confusion. When I get out of the car, their faces turn to disbelief. I wave at them and walk to the entrance to the building.I hear the guy's footsteps behind me and go into the elevator. Before the doors closes the guys step in the elevator. They start to ask questions.

I stop them " Stop. Yes, its my car. I got it for my sixteenth birthday three months ago and Brian got the same but red. And yes I will let you guys ride in it."

They nod and we step out of the elevator. We find Gustavo in the recording studio along with one of my best friends, Becky G. They turn around when they hear us come in and Becky smiles and runs to give me a hug " ALLY!"

I laugh as I hug her back " Hey, Becks." When we pull back I introduce her to the guys " Guys this is one of my best friends, Becky. Beck this is Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan." Gesturing to the guys.

There is some 'nice to meet you' and I turn to Gustavo and Becky in confusion " Not that I'm not happy to see you, Becky. Which I am happy about. But why are you here?"

Gustavo is the one that answers " She was wondering if you could sing and rap the song she wrote."

I smile at them " Sure." Taking the lyrics from Gustavo. After reading them I look at him " When are we recording it?"

" Well, I was hoping we could before you go to the dance studio and before I work with the guys." Gustavo replied.

I shrug " OK," walking into the sound booth " Do you already have the music?"

Gustavo nods" Yeah, we did that right before you came," Pushing some buttons " You guys ready?"

Becky and I look at each other and nod " Yup." Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James sit in some of the chairs and on the couch and watch us.

**"Oath"**

[ Alexis:]

Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend  
You need a hand, and I'm right there right beside you  
You in the dark, I'll be the bright light to guide you  
'Member the time, time, times sneaking out the house  
All of the time, time, times that you had your doubts  
And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

[ Becky:]

I know I drive you crazy, hmm, sometimes  
I know I call you lazy, and that's most times  
But you complete me, and that's no lie  
You are my tuxedo, and I'm your bow tie  
We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song  
Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can do, do no wrong  
You got a best friend sing, sing along

Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I promise, I swear

[Alexis:]

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh ohh, I'll never let you go  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh, just thought that you should know  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you

Yeah...

Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you

Oh ohh  
You should know, you should know, you should know, you should know, yeah  
Oh ohh, whoa, this is my oath to you  
Oh ohh  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You're never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
Oh ohh, this is my oath to you

We walk out of the booth when we are done. Becky hugs me one last time " I got to go. I'm only in L.A. today then I'm going around the world with my family."

I nod " Okay. Bye, Becks."

She smiles " Bye, Ally." and walks out of the room.

Gustavo turns to me " Pixie, why don't you go to the dance studio and make a routine for each of these songs, since you have nothing else to do," handing an Ipod with a playlist of the songs he wants me to choreograph to.

I take the Ipod from him " Okay." and start to walk away but get stopped by Gustavo

" Pixie, the dogs and I will be there in two hours to watch what you came up with." Gustavo says then turns back to Logan, Kendall, James, and Carlos.

I walk into the studio and began to listen to the first song.

**TIME SKIP:**

I just finished the last dance to Fall by Justin Bieber when Gustavo, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos come in. " Okay. Alexis lets see what you got." Gustavo says.

I nod and take my sweatshirt off since its hot wearing it. I walk to the Ihome that has the Ipod on it at push play. The first song is I Should Have Kiss You by Chris Brown **( A/N: if you want to see the performances, then go to youtube and search ' Chachi Gonzales' and they should be there.) **When I'm done I look at Gustavo and Big Time Rush to see what they think " Well?"

Gustavo speaks " We'll tell you what you think after you do all of you dances." I nod and Like A Boy starts to play so I dance. Then I dance to Thought of You by Justin Bieber, Brrraaattt, and Fall by Justin Bieber, when I'm done, I look at them.

They all start to clap " Great work, Alexis. Now you can go home or stay here and hang out." Gustavo said.

I shrug " I'll stay here. There is nothing to do at home. Beside my skateboard is here and I need to tighten the wheels." They nod and we walk back to the recording studio.

**TIME SKIP:**

Twelve hours later and we dragged themselves back to the Palm Woods. "Five hours of dancing," Logan stated.

"Seven hours of harmonies," Carlos continued.

"I Sweated through fourteen bandanas," James said.

"Thank goodness we can escape the stresses of Hollywood at the amazing Palm Woods pool," Kendall said.

Out of nowhere a bell rang. I looked around "I'm not the only one who heard that right?"

The boys nodded their head saying they heard it too. "What's this I didn't order extras?" A woman behind us said.

"Uh…we live here, this is our pool," Kendall explained to her.

"No, this is the set for the Sexy dog, dog food commercial starring Lightning the T.V wonder dog," The woman argued.

"Hey Lightning," We all teens greeted the dog.

Lightning waved back. "Strike the teens," the woman yelled into her microphone.

A bunch of guys surrounded us and carried all five of us to the lobby, setting us down in chairs. "Well at least we can recharge in the stylish Palm Woods lobby," Kendall told them.

"Ah the four hockey heads from Minnesota and the pop star from Texas," Bitters, our horrible building manager, greeted us.

I glared at him. Bitters pulled out a pointer and hit the middle white board. "I'm not getting a friendly vibe," Logan said.

"NO loitering in the lobby after nine, and look it's 9:01," Bitters told us.

We got up and walked into the guys' apartment and sat on the couch. "Then there's the gracious interior of our very own apartment 2J," Kendall said trying to make the place sound better than it was.

It was gross and I wanted nothing more, but to find another apartment. "This place is horrible," Carlos, Logan, and James said.

As soon as the three finished their sentence the couch broke and fell off of its legs causing me to squeak in surprise. "That's it I'm talking to Bitters about this. I can't stand to live in this big time dump anymore," Kendall said as she got up and walked towards the door.

"We're right behind you, Kendall" Logan said following Kendall.

Kendall walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. There was no answer so he kept ringing it. Bitters came out of his office eating a cheeseburger "What I'm busy," he asked with his mouth full.

"We'd like a nicer apartment, please," Kendall asked nicely.

"How come everybody gets one of those cool apartments?" James asked.

"And ours is a big time dump," Carlos added.

"2J a dump!" Bitters exclaimed.

While he said that a piece of cheeseburger that was in Bitters mouth flew out and hit Logan in the face. Logan had a disgusted face while Kendall and I were trying not to burst out in laughter. "If by dump you mean really cool," Bitters told them.

He took us up to their apartment. "As you know the Palm Woods is home to the future famous. Do you know how many showbiz legends have stayed in this very room?" he asked.

"Do you know how many stains and smells there are in this very room?" Kendall asked back.

"If you spill, it's a stain. When Lindsay Lohan throws up chocolate milk its history," Bitters pointed to a brown stain on the carpet.

"I think I'm about to make history of my own," I said in disgust.

"And this slight blemish," Bitters walked over to a giant dent in the wall "Is a result of a Shia LaBeouf indoor soccer game."

We looked at each other at the mention of a soccer game in the room. "No soccer in the rooms," Bitters told them.

"And are you telling me that you're too good for the T.V enjoyed by Kanye West when he was known as Lil' Kanye West?" Bitters asked as he patted a twenty year old T.V.

"Can we at least paint the place?" Kendall asked.

"No, because your lease specifically states that there will be no painting," Bitters started.

He moved onto a picture of Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight "No hanging of personal pictures."

When he took the picture down it was covering a giant hole. "I'll allow this one. No construction of any kind, and there is no way I'm putting four hockey playing hooligans into one of my finer apartments."

"So installing an indoor swirly slide is completely out of the question?" Carlos asked hopeful.

"This matter like this door is closed," Bitters said slamming the doors.

As soon as the door was slammed shut the picture covering the giant hole fell to the ground. "I'm surprised the pipe didn't burst," Carlos said.

Then a whole bunch of water sprayed on the five teens "Pipe just burst," James told him.

"Yup," Kendall agreed "We need a new crib."

"Yeah like that's just gonna fall from the sky," Logan said.

**The Next Day:**

**Alexis' POV:**

The guys and I were in Rocque Records working on harmonies when Griffin walked in. Without one word he motioned Gustavo and the us teens to follow him. They were led to a meeting room. James, Carlos, and Kendall sat down in chairs while Logan and I stood behind them. A woman brought down a picture and placed it on the stand next to her "We call it the ultimate teen crib."

All five of us teens looked at it with open mouths. It was colorful, had a lot of electronic devices, and a swirly slide. "Filled with amazing home electronics, arcade games…" the woman finished.

"A swirly slide!" Carlos yelled excitedly.

The woman nodded at Carlos. "Cool, right? Put a swirly slide in my office," Griffin told his assistants.

"Griffin I don't know what this is," Gustavo said indicating towards the picture "But I need to work with the dogs on harmonies today."

"Change of plan, our ancient Japanese founder Mr. Fujizaki wants to dump our music division," Griffin told him "But your teens are going to change his mind."

I smile at the mention of Fujizaki " How is Fujizaki?" I ask Griffin.

Griffin smiles at me " Good."

"And we get to live in there?" Kendall asked pointing towards the ultimate teen crib.

"Yes," Griffin answered.

All five of us teens got happy at the mention of the guys living in it. "For two hours," Griffin finished.

"Way to crush our dreams," James whispered so only the guys and I could hear it.

"While you shoot a promotional video surrounded by RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid products, which will show Fujizaki why our future rock stars are perfect for selling his blinders, plasma , and his missile defense systems," Griffin explained.

Griffin continued "Oh and do some interviews, you know why they love to sing? Why they wear that helmet? Why they love RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid arcade games, industrial strength playground slides, and the new XZ5 micro laptop? Look how tiny!"

James hit the table "And we could all wear bandanas it could be our thing, bandanas" he whispered the last word to add dramatic effect.

He looked at us who shook our heads. "Griffin you can't keep coming into my studio everyday and interrupting my training sessions," Gustavo told him.

Griffin looked at him "Yes I can, and do the interviews by the water. Fujizaki thinks water is lucky. It's weird."

"But you want a performance in the teen hang out crib thing?" Kelly clarified.

"Exactly, and I need it in two days, or the music division will be gone," Griffin told them.

Everyone looked at Griffin. "You're kidding right?" I asked.

Griffin turned his attention to me "No not at all, but have fun with it. Also Fujizaki wants you to do tricks on that skateboard of yours."

With that Griffin left the studio. "Ok we'll build the teen crib here in studio A. I'll find a nice beach location for the interviews and put in some calls for a hot director," Kelly told Gustavo.

Gustavo stood up "I'm a hot director."

"And we're doing everything here because it's easier quicker and cheaper," Gustavo said.

"You," he pointed at the construction lady "I'll show you where you're gonna build this thing."

The three adults left the room and us teenagers staring at the picture of the teen crib. Kendall stood up, grabbed the picture, and the five walked out of the studio and went back to the Palm Woods. They were about to head up when someone called out my name. I turned around and saw that it was Camille who called me " Go ahead of me. I'm going to see what she wants." I say to the guys. They nod and leave except Logan.

" Are you sure? She did slap Kendall on out first day you know?" Logan asks.

I smile " I know, Logan. It's okay," Seeing the look on his face " Logan she's a friend, she wouldn't hurt me. If you want come get me in five minutes." I suggest.

He nods and smiles " Okay." With a kiss on my cheek he leaves. I'm pretty sure I'm still blushing when I walk up to Camille.

" Hey." I say sitting down across from her.

" You like him don't you?" She asks.

" Not even a ' Hello. How are you doing, Alex'. I feel so loved." I comment.

Camille rolls her eyes " Fine. How are you doing, Alex? There now can you answer my question? Do you have a crush on Logan?"

I start to blush and stutter " Wha..t? I..do..n't...have ...a..cr..ush... ."

" Sure you don't" she says sarcastically.

" Fine. I like Logan." I say after a minute of her staring at me.

Camille smile " Yes! I got it out of you. How come you haven't told him yet?"

" He doesn't like me that way, Camille." I say frowning.

" Really? Because from the way I see it, it looks like he does. He smiles when you walk into the room and blushes when you grab his hand or hug him." Camille states.

" That doesn't mean anything."

Before she can reply, Logan comes up to us " Hey,Camille. Do you mind if I take Lexi away from you?"

" No, it's okay." Camille replies.

Logan turns to me smiling and holds his hand out " Come on, Lexi."

I smile. Grabbing his hand I stand up and face Camille " See ya later, Cami."

" Bye, Alex!" Camille calls out as Logan and I stat to walk away, holding hands still.

When we get to the guys, we see they are waiting for us. "We are going to get the people to build it in 2J instead of Rocque Records," Kendall explained.

I laughed "I figured that."

We quickly grabbed Camille who was dressed in a suit and went over to the construction place. As soon as Camille came back out Kendall's cell phone rang. He answered it and put me on "Arthur Griffin's office…One moment please."

Kendall pulled the phone away from my ear and put it in Logan's hand "Do your Griffin impression now!"

Logan shook his head so Carlos stepped on his foot. "I was going to slap him, but that works too," James smiled.

Logan pulled out his best Griffin impression "Hello? Uh huh…yes move that set to the Palm Woods. Ok I need to touch my lama now, bye."

I nodded "That was pretty impressive Logster."

"All you've done is set us up for big time trouble," Logan told the group.

"Oh, our little Logie, so pessimistic," Kendall said.

"I'm not scared I'm realistic. As in what are you going to tell your mom that'll be invading the apartment from 11-3 tomorrow," Logan defended.

Kendall shrugged and we went back to the Palm Woods for dinner. "Hey I forgot to tell you, I'm going to go look for a job tomorrow. So I'll be gone from like 11-3," Mrs. Knight told them as she set out a plate full of hot dogs.

We started to eat and the guys started to talk while I just thought about what Camille said earlier about Logan also liking me. When I was done, I got up and put my plate in the sink. I turned to the guys " Well, I better go home and get some sleep." I walk over to them and give each of them a kiss on the cheek. It's just something we do. They give me kisses on the cheek too. I walk to the door " Goodnight, guys."

When I get home I go to my room and change into my pajamas. As soon as my head hits my pillow I fall asleep.

**The Next Morning:**

**Alexis' POV:**

I wake up the next morning and take a shower. When I'm done, I change into a pair of denim skinny jeans, a grey tank top with the Mtv logo on it, jean jacket, black with white cheetah print Nike high tops, natural makeup, curled my hair, my rings, and a red OBEY snap back hat. I walk out into the kitchen to have breakfast with my family. I smile when I see them getting their food " Morning, Family"

Mom, dad, and Brian chuckle at me " Morning, Alexis."

My mom hands me a plate of scrambled eggs, sausages, and toast " Here's your breakfast, sweetie."

I smile " Thanks, mom." I say sitting down across from Brian at the table.

" What are you doing today, Lex?" Brian asks me before taking a bite of egg.

I swallow the toast I was chewing before answering " The guys and I have to shoot some interviews for Fujizaki. Also they have to perform and I have to do some tricks on my skateboard for Fujizaki."

" Oh, okay." Brian says frowning.

I sigh and smile at him " How about tomorrow, you and I hang out by the pool or.." looking up to the roof " somewhere else?"

He smiles at me " Really?"

I nod and get up to wash my plate " Yeah. I feel like since I came back from helping Gustavo and Kelly find the next superstar, we haven't spent time together like we used to." I say finishing washing me dish.

Brian gets up and hugs me " Me too."

I smile and hug back. Over his shoulder I see our parents smile at us. When we pull apart, I look at the time " Well, I got to go meet the guys in the lobby. They want me to drive them to the studio because they saw my car."

My parents and brother nod. I walk to the counter and grab my phone and car keys " Bye." " Bye." They say.

When I get to the lobby I see the guys waiting for me. I run up to them " Sorry I'm late. Had to do some family thing." Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos nod and then smile at me.

Carlos starts to jump up and down " Come on let's go. I want to ride in your car and get a swirly slide so bad!"

We laugh at him and head to my car. The guys stop walking when they see my car and I have to push them move " Come on, guys. We're going to miss Gustavo if you stay staring at my car." They finally get in and I start to drive away.

Ken, Pretty Boy, Logster, and Carlitos look around my car in awe " I still can't believe you have this car!" Carlos exclaimed.

" Carlitos, start believing in it. Its real." I reply.

I pull up in front of Rocque Records and get out of the car. The guys and I walk to the studio to try and convince Gustavo to do the interviews at the Palm Woods "OH YEAH AND I SAY SO!" We heard Gustavo yell.

"He's in a bad mood abort mission," Logan said.

"Logan he's always like that when he is stressed," I pointed out.

"Lex's right, just stay cool if we fail, we fail," Kendall told Logan.

We walked up to Kelly and Gustavo. "Heal, stay…speak," Gustavo said to our group.

I roll my eyes at him. "We took some pictures of the pool at the Palm Woods, greatest pool ever," Kendall said.

"Yeah, very lucky water," I added.

"It's a great location for the interviews," Kendall hinted toward Gustavo.

He showed the two adults pictures of the pool with them in it. "Hot directors shoot there all the time. SWIRLY SLIDE!" Carlos said.

James slapped him on the back of his head to shut him up. "Oh the dogs are directing my video now. Let me tell you how it works here. You are the dogs and I am the trainer now sit," Gustavo told them.

All five of us look at him and do nothing. "Ok don't sit," Gustavo said.

We all nod our heads and sat on the back of the couch. Gustavo sighed and shook his head. "This pool looks great and it's close enough that we could be back here by three and shoot the performance at the ultra teen hang out place," Kelly said.

"Oh yeah," All five of us teens say nodding.

"No yeah. You do what I say, and I say no, no, NO!" Gustavo yelled.

The last no he jumped and caused his screen, which had a beach scene on it, to fall to the ground. Ken smirked at this "So what do you think of having the interviews at the Palm Woods?"

Gustavo glared at him. "Kelly, set it up!" he yelled as he stormed out of the room.

All five of us laughed and high-fived. This was going just as we planed.

**A/N: Hope you guys like it.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	11. Treats?

**Hey, people. I just wanted to say sorry and thank you. Sorry for not updating lately. Thank you for getting this story almost to 800 views. Please review.**

**Also if you want, check out my other story called New Girl. Now back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.**

**Alexis' POV:**

The guys are sitting in chairs getting their hair done. While I was practice some tricks on my skateboard in front of them. Kelly was paying Bitters for letting us use the Palm Woods pool, while Gustavo was next to the camera to make sure the picture looked perfect. Bitters walked by us and the guys and I smiled and waved at him. Katie popped up between Ken and Pretty Boy, showing them a text message " The bird is in the cage and the Jennifers are in their place."

"I still don't like the fact that we're using the Jennifers," Logan told the group.

"Yeah well, if we want this to go through, we'll have to use them," Kendall told him.

"I know," Logan responded.

"Ok team remember your missions, James and Alexis you two stall Gustavo," Kendall told the two of us.

We both nodded saying that we understood. "Carlos, Katie, and Camille you go to Rocque Records and fake build the Ultra Teen Crib. While Logan and I install the swirly slide and all those other electronic goodies," Kendall continued.

"Ok James and Alexis are up first. I'll shoot the rest of you dogs later," Gustavo called out.

Kendall turned back to the group "Move out."

James and I walked over to Gustavo and waved at Kelly as she walked by. "James sit," Gustavo ordered him.

James did as he was told. "Take off that bandana," Gustavo said indicating to the purple bandana on his head.

Again he did what he was told, but there was a blue bandana underneath the purple one. "Take off _that _bandana," Gustavo told him.

James pointed at him and nodded basically saying 'got it'. He pulled off the blue one and had an orange one under it. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing. Gustavo let out a frustrated scream. "JAMES UP! ALEXIS SIT!" Gustavo ordered.

James got up and fist bumped me. "Ok just read what's on the card," Gustavo told me.

"Isn't this supposed to be an interview?" I asked.

"Yes!" Gustavo said getting frustrated.

"Well then shouldn't the cards sound like me?"

"No, because you guys would mess everything up!" he yelled.

"No I wouldn't," I said.

"JUST READ THE CARD!" he screamed.

"NO!" I said.

"WHY NOT?"

"I don't respond well to yelling. If you asked me nicely…"

Gustavo let out a frustrated sigh "Pixie, will you please read the card."

"Since you asked so nicely…no."

He screamed once again "JAMES BACK IN THE CHAIR!"

I shrugged at sat in a chair and watched James do his "interview". We spent the next two hours stalling Gustavo. Somehow I had managed to get all of the interview questions done. So instead of forcing me to read the card Gustavo just let me do whatever I wanted. We also got me doing tricks on my skateboard.

James was currently sitting in the chair being interviewed. "I love being apart of the RCMCBT Global Net Sanyoid family, but I hate their hair dryers," James said.

"CUT! Just say what's on the card!" Gustavo yelled.

"Why they have completely ignored ionized technology?" James asked.

"He's got a point. Their hair dryers aren't that good. Gustavo remember that time my hair was all dry? That was because of their hair dryers." I added causing Gustavo to look at me.

While everyone's attention was on me James quickly threw a bandana on. "Alexis, be quiet. I somehow managed to get you to say your lines," Gustavo told me.

"You have used nothing in the last two hours that I can use," Gustavo said turning back to James.

"And in no way am I purposely stalling you," James said slowly.

Gustavo stood up "Where did you get that bandana?"

"A waffle? Oh no thanks I already ate," James answered.

Gustavo started chasing James around the pool deck and I was in me seat laughing so hard I was crying. Somehow Gustavo managed to push James into the pool which made me laugh harder.

I grabbed James a towel and watched Gustavo leave to get Kendall and Logan. "All done with our long interview," James said as Kendall, Logan, and Gustavo walked by us.

Kendall grabbed me "Bitters Code Red, Code red!"

I looked at James "What are we going to do?"

James looked for a second then pulled out a purple bandana. He began putting a bunch of them all over his body. "Really, James?" I asked.

"It's Bandana Man, and yes."

He ran towards the stairs and I just shook my head "Where does he keep all of those bandanas?"

I shrugged and sat down in the lobby, waiting for James to come back.

When James came back, Kendall and Logan walked to us and we waited for Carlos to come back from Rocque Records. Carlos came and before we knew it, it was time for the guys to perform.

_Gotta live it big time," _the four sang as they hit their last pose thirty minutes later.

After holding their pose for about ten seconds the four busted out in laughter. "Cut, print, and strike the set!" Gustavo ordered.

"What?" Logan asked.

The guys and I were being pushed around as everything was being taken down "No, wait. Don't take that!" the guys pleaded.

Soon enough 2J was back to looking disgusting. "Oh I'm sorry did you dogs think you were going to keep this stuff?" Gustavo asked.

He laughed when they didn't answer. "Oh that's really funny the little dogs and little pixie thought that they out smarted the big dog," at that point Gustavo barked at us.

All five of us looked like he was insane. We sat down on the guys' old couch and again, it broke. "But I do have to admit, I did get some pretty great stuff today. Let's just hope Fujizaki thinks so tomorrow," Gustavo told them.

The five of us sighed as he left the room. "All of that, for nothing," Logan said.

I sighed and stood up " Well, I'm tired. I'm going to see what my dad made for dinner and go to bed. Night." I told the guys, walking to the door.

" LEXI! Wait!" Logan called before I closed the door.

I turned around " What, Logster?"

He smiled " You were really good today on your skateboard."

I smiled at him " Thank you, Logster. Well. Night, Logan." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to my apartment.

**With The Guys**

**Nobody's POV:**

Logan turned to Kendall, Carlos, and James, blushing. The other three laughed at Logan "You have lip gloss on your cheek."

He grabbed a napkin and rubbed it off. "Dude, what's your problem?" Kendall asked as he muted the T.V.

Logan kept a straight face " Nothing." And walked into his room he shares with Kendall.

**The Next Morning**

**Alexis' POV:**

Everyone in Rocque Records and Brian gathered in the small meeting room to see what Fujizaki's reaction was to the video that we shot the previous day. After the video turned to black everyone looked over at the screen that Fujizaki was on. A few seconds later he said "I like the teens."

"YES!" everyone in the room shouted.

The guys were congratulated by almost all of the workers as they were leaving. "You were a good boy today Gustavo," they heard Griffin say.

Then he grabbed Gustavo's face and said "Good boy."

To the five it sounded like Griffin was praising a dog, not a person. "Oh my gosh, that explains so much," Brian told the group, laughing along with me.

The others nodded in agreement. Gustavo turned his attention onto the guys. "So we learned a lot here today, didn't we?" Kendall asked.

Gustavo said nothing. "You did some things, we did some things…" Kendall started.

"Ten hours of harmonies and dancing for Alexis, no breaks, Move out," Gustavo yelled.

The four guys and I hung our heads in disappointment and slowly made our way to the studio for their harmonies and my dance practice. After that was over we walked to me car to go back to the Palm Woods. Kendall opened their apartment door and when we all looked up and saw the apartment was redone into the ultra teen hangout crib. "How?" Brian asked since he was still with us.

The boys and I shook our heads saying they didn't know. "Well I love what you've done with the place," Mrs. Knight said.

The guys ran to the dome hockey game while Brian and I watched them. "Uh…" We all heard behind us.

We turned around and saw Gustavo standing there with Kelly. All six of us looked at him in confusion. "Good job today," Gustavo said like he was uncomfortable.

The group grew even more confused. "This is awesome," Kendall told him.

"This…is a bone," Gustavo said while taking off his sunglasses.

"Come again?" Brian and I laughed.

"I realized today…sort of…that if you really wanna train dogs properly, you need to throw them a treat now and then. So enjoy your treat. You're not getting anymore," Gustavo told them.

I looked at him " And my treat?" Raising an eyebrow.

Gustavo rolled his eyes and threw me some pixie sticks " There."

I smiled as I opened the blue one " Yes! Thanks." Handing one to Brian, since he loves them almost as much as I do.

"And we lost a day of rehearsal because of the shoot, so it's at the studio 7:30 am," Kelly said the guys and I after I ate some of the pixie sticks.

"We'll be there, no problem," Kendall assured her.

"We promise no more surprises," Carlos said.

Unfortunately, Carlos was wrong. As soon as he said surprises Bitters broke through the dry wall. He looked around and said "You've altered this room. You've completely devastated this apartment."

I slapped James on the arm "You locked him in a supply closet?"

"NO…Bandana man did," James told me.

I rolled my eyes. "This is a total lease violation!" Bitters yelled.

He looked at the swirly slide "Man cool swirly slide."

Then he turned his attention back on the group "I want all of you out of here, TOMORROW!"

The four teen guys looked at each other in worry. "What if I add another grand to your making this happen fee?" Kelly asked.

Bitters grabbed the check "Have a Palm Woods day everyone."

As soon as Bitters was out the door, the guys yelled and played the dome hockey game. None of us noticed Gustavo and Kelly leave either. They could definitely get used to living here.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Sibling Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

**Alexis' POV:**

Its Saturday and the day Brian and I are hang out together. I get out of my bed and take a shower. When I'm done I change in to a pair of high-waisted black shorts, a black tank top, a red tank top with a black mustache on the chest, red vans, put my rings on my chain, left my hair in its natural curls, and put my white iPhone with an aqua blue ' keep calm and stay strong' case in my front pocket of my shorts. For my makeup, I just put black eyeliner and mascara.

When I walk out of my room, I see Brian walking out of his room next to mine. He is wearing what his usually wears. Dark blue skinny jeans, a red and black plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black and red Air Jordans, and his two dog tags a fan of ours sent him. They were her dad's when he served in the army. We smile at each other and walk to the kitchen to have breakfast with our parents before they go to work. I smile at my parents " Morning, Mom. Morning, Daddy."

They look up from the newspaper and cooking chocolate chip pancakes. " Morning, Alexis. Morning, Brian."

" Morning." Brian replies.

We all sit at the dinning table and start to eat. Mom looks at Brian and I " So what are you guys doing today?"

" Just have some sibling time. I still want to beat you at bowling." Brian answers, directing the last sentence to me.

I roll my eyes " Still? You have been saying that for three months."

Brian shrugs " I still do."

I sigh " Fine. But if I win, you will not whine about it. Deal?"

He thinks about it for a minute " Fine. Deal." Shaking my hand.

We look at our parents who are laughing at us " What?" Brian and I ask together.

Dad shakes his head still laughing " You can total tell you guys are twins. Besides that you look-alike."

" Its true." Mom adds.

I roll my eyes while taking a drink of my orange juice and walking to the sink to wash my plate and cup " Whatever you say," Looking at Brian " You ready?"

He nods " Yeah," Getting up to wash his plate " So what do you want to do first?"

I shrug while checking the time. It's already nine o'clock " The bowling alley opens in twenty minutes. We could do that first."

He nods putting his dishes in the dish rack. " Okay."

We both give our parents a kiss on the cheek and walk out the door. When we get to the lobby, Brian and I see Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James coming out the elevator, since Brian and I took the stairs. I turn to Brian " Should we tell them that we are hanging out today?"

He shrugs " Yeah. Come on."

We walk to them and they smile when they see us " Hey, Ally. Hey, Brian." Carlos says.

" Hey, Carlitos. So what are you guys doing today?" I ask them.

James shrugs " Probably hang out at the pool. What about you guys?"

" We are going to see if I can beat Lex in bowling. Since she beat me last time. Then just have some sibling time, since we haven't had any lately" Brian answers.

" Cool." James replies.

I turn to Brian " We are taking your car."

Brian looks confused " Why? We always take your car."

I look at Carlos " Someone left a bunch of sticks in it."

Carlos pouts " I said I was sorry."

I smile at him " I know," Turning to my brother " So, yeah. Your car."

Brian sighs " Fine. Now I have to go all the way back to the apartment," He groans " To many stairs."

" Why don't you just take the elevator?" Logan asks, speaking up.

" We use the stairs sometimes. Plus the elevator takes forever." I answer.

Logan nods " Okay."

I turn to Brian " You don't have to go up to the apartment. I took your keys along with mine." Showing him his lanyard and mine, which has our keys on them. His is a black and a red Nike one, while mine is black with white music notes.

He takes his " Thanks," Turning to me " Well we better go. The bowling alley opens in a couple of minutes."

He turns to the guys " See ya. I'll be at the car, Lex."

I nod and give each of the guys hugs " I'll see you guys later."

When Logan gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek " Bye, Lexi."

I blush and kiss his cheek " Bye, Logster." Walking to the car. Still blushing.

When I get in Brian's car, he sees my blush and smirks " You like him don't you, Lex?"

I blush again and I stutter " I..do...n't..know...wh..o...y..ou a..re..ta..lk..ing..ab..out,..Br..ian."

He continues to smirk while pulling out of the parking lot " Logan."

I look at him " I don't like him like that, Ian." Using the nickname I gave him when we were two years old.

He looks at me in the corner of his eyes before turning back to the road " I know that blush, Alexis. You only got that blush when you started to date Justin Bieber."

I chuckle " You know me too well," I sigh " Fine. I like Logan a little more than a friend."

" And anyways, I hate Justin now. He cheated on me with my ex best friend." I add.

Brian's face turns to anger " I know. It hurt me to see you crying so much," Turning back to happy " I'm just happy you are finding someone. I know Logan, he likes you the same."

I roll my eyes " You sound exactly like Camille. She knows I like Logan."

He chuckles " Who all knows?"

" Just you and Cami." I reply.

He nods and pull into the bowling alley's parking lot. He turns his car off and turn to me " Ready to lose, sis?" Smirking.

I smirk " Ready to lose, bro?"

**Time Skip:**

Brian and I walk into the pool area in the Palm Woods. I'm smiling while Brian is pouting. All day we bowled, played basketball with some fans, and went to the arcade.

We sit at the bonfire pit that is empty. Brian is still pouting " How can you keep winning?"

I shrug " I'm just awesome."

Before Brian replies, the guys come over to us " Can we sit here?" Ken asks.

I nod " Sure," Looking at Brian who is still a little frowning " Oh, come on. It is not my fault I'm good at bowling and you suck, Ian"

" Ian?" Carlos, Kendall, James, and Logan ask.

" Lex gave me that nickname when we were two," Turning to me " Mean."

I put on a hurt look " Me? Mean?"

Brian rolls his eyes at me " Yes, mean."

I'm about to reply but Kendall beats me " Okay. No arguing you two."

Brian and I both frown " Fine." We say.

We all are quiet for a couple of minutes " I'm happy." I say

Big Time Rush and my brother look at me confused " Why are you happy, Ally?" Carlitos asks.

I smile " The Wizards of Waverly Place reunion comes out tomorrow."

They nod " Oh, yeah. Your the co-producer of the reunion. Plus you star in it since you play Alex." Brian says.

I nod " Yup."

Kendall looks at me " What is it about?"

"Just Alex saving the world after she messes it up. Same old. Same old." I answer.

Brian looks at Guitar Dude, who is on one of the pool chairs " Hey, Guitar Dude. Can I use your guitar for a second?" He asks.

Guitar Dude nods " Sure." Handing him the guitar.

Brian starts to tune it until a familiar song starts. He stops playing and looks at me, smiling " Ready?"

I nod and he starts to play. At the right time I start to sing

**"A La Nanita Nana"**

_[Alexis:]_  
A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

I'm about to sing the next line when I hear my mom's voice.

_[Maria:]_  
A la nanita nana nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea,bendito sea

I smile at her and my dad when they sit with us. Dad next to me with his right arm around my shoulders and mom next to Brian.

_[Alexis & Maria:]_  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
A la nanita nana nanita ella  
Nanita ella  
Mi nina tiene sueno bendito  
Sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que carre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva  
Cantando y llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana nanita ella

When we are done singing, we hear clapping. Everybody in the pool is clapping for us. When the clapping is done, Carlos turns to me " I thought you didn't know Spanish."

" I don't. That is the only Spanish Brian and I know." I reply.

Carlos nods " Okay," He then smiles " My mom and papi used to sing that to my little sister." **( I know he doesn't have one, but pretend he does.)**

My dad smiles" Maria used to always sing it to Alexis when she couldn't sleep. Brian is another story. He wouldn't go back to sleep unitl he had a chocolate chip cookie. He was one weird child." My dad says.

We all laugh except Brian " Hey! I was not a weird child. Not nice, dad."

Dad smirks at him " Your right. You were not a weird child. You still are." Chuckling at the end.

Brian frowns. He turns to our mom. She puts her hands up " Don't bring me into this."

He then turns to the guys " We can't defend you, Brian." James says.

Brian then looks at me with his puppy dog eyes he knows I can't resist. I groan " Oh, no. Not your puppy dog eyes."

" Pwease, Big Sis?" He says in a baby voice.

I look at dad " Daddy," I whine " Look at what you did." Gesturing to Brian who is still doing his puppy dog eyes.

He looks at Brian and sighs " Okay. I'm sorry, Brian. You were not a weird kid."

Brian smiles and holds out his hand " Thanks. Can I have ten bucks?"

Logan, Kendall, James, Carlos, and I laugh at him while our parents roll their eyes. My dad sighs while getting ten dollars out of his pocket " Same old, Brian." Handing him the money.

" So what do you all do today?" Mom asks the guys and Brian and I. My mom already met the guys and loves them, same with dad.

" Hung out by the pool and played hockey at the ice rink." Logan replies.

" Beat Brian at bowling, played basketball with some of our fans that we met before, and went to the arcade." I say.

Mom smiles at me " You beat him again?"

" Yes she did." Brian says.

" What was the score this time?" Dad asks.

I look at Brian and smile " 375 to-"

I was cut off by Brian " Alexis don't."

" - 110." I smile innocently at him when he glares at me.

Dad smiles at me " Thats my girl." Kissing my forehead.

I smile and yawn resting my head on his shoulder. Mom stands up " I think its time we get to bed." We all nod and everybody stands up.

I'm still sitting. So, my dad bends down to carry me, but Logan stops him " I can carry her, Mr. Montez."

Dad looks at him " Thanks, Logan."

Logan bends down and picks me up bridle style. I wrap my arms around his neck and he follows everyone into the lobby. " You guys can take the elevator. We will take the stairs." Mom tells Logan and I. We nod and go into the elevator while the guys and my family take the stairs.

I snuggle into Logan's chest " Your warm." I tell him.

I feel him chuckle " Well, we were by a bonfire."

I nod " True."

Logan sighs " Look, Alexis. I need to tell you something."

Before I can reply, the elevator opens and Logan walks to my apartment where everybody else is waiting. " Can you take her to her room, Logan?" Mom asks.

" Sure." Logan replies, walking to my room.

When we are in there Logan sets me down on my bed. I look at him " What were you going to say in the elevator, Logan?"

He shakes his head " Nothing, Lexi."

I sigh and grab his hand, pulling him down so he is sitting next to me " It wasn't nothing, Logan. What was it?"

Logan looks nervous " I wanted to tell you," He sighs and looks at me " I wanted to tell you that I really like you."

I smile at him " I really like you too, Logan. We're best friends."

He sighs and looks me in the eyes " No, Alexis. I really like you. Like more than a friend."

I blush and open my mouth to reply, but he keeps talking " I really like how you encouraged me to believe in myself. How your smile always makes me smile. How you act with your family. How your so down to earth. How-"

I cut him off by kissing him. He is surprised at first then he smiles and kisses me back. His lips are soft and taste like coffee and vanilla. I pull away and smile at him " You talk too much sometimes."

Logan chuckles and then turns to confusion " Why did you do that?"

I smile " Because I feel the same way."

He smiles and kisses me again. I kiss back, a little deeper than before. When we pull away, we smile at each other " Alexis, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Logan asks.

" I would love to." I answer kissing his cheek.

He looks at me serious " We're going to have to keep it a secret for a while. Imagine Gustavo and the guy's faces when they find out." Chuckling at the end.

I chuckle and nod " Okay."

He smiles and stands up " Well, I better get back to the guys. They probably think you kidnapped me."

I nod and stand up also. " Goodnight, Logan." Giving him a hug.

He hugs back " Goodnight, Alexis." With one last kiss he leaves.

I sigh and change into a pair of my pajamas. I lay down on my bed and fall asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: YAY! They are finally together. I know it's a bit cheesy. Sorry. Anyways please let me know what you guys think by reviewing. Please. Also please check out my poll on my profile about who should Camille end up with.**

**REVIEW. Please.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	13. Bad Boy and Trying To Impress

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

Alexis' POV:

It has been a week since Logan and I got together and it has been great. We still haven't told the guys, Brian, Camille, my parents, or Gustavo and Kelly about us, though. Logan and I sneak out of the apartments and go to the roof for a date or to just be together.

I sigh and get out of my bed and go take a shower. After my shower, I blow dry my hair and leave it in its natural big curls and change into a pair of high-waisted destroyed denim cutoff shorts, a white CC tank top, an Ellen jean jacket, tan leather combat boots, gold bracelets, my rings on my right hand, smoky eye makeup, and fix my white nail polish. **( all of Alexis' outfit are on my profile ) **When I'm done I head to the kitchen and see that Brian is the only one there. " Where's mom and dad?" I ask while I sit across from him and pour myself a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Brian looks up from his bowl " They went to work early."

I nod " Ok. Are you coming with me to the studio?"

He shrugs " I guess."

I roll my eyes at him " Seriously, Ian?"

" What?"

I shake my head " Nothing," I start to get an idea " I have a question for you."

Brian looks confused " What?"

I start to smirk. The smirk that Brian and I get when we do a prank " How about when James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall are recording, you help my plan our next prank?"

He smirks " Deal."

I nod and stand up since I finished my cereal " Are you ready?"

He nods " Yeah. Whose car are we taking?" Taking both our lanyards off the counter.

" Yours. I left mine at the studio yesterday." Taking mine and putting it around my neck.

" Why?" Ian asks while closing the apartment's door behind us.

" Because Carlos wanted me to ride in the limo with them. And you know I can't say no to yours and his puppy dog eyes."

He laughs at me " Yeah. I know. Your just too nice."

I punch his arm " Shut up."

Brian rubs the spot on his arm and nods in front of us " Theres the guys."

I look and see the guys walking to the limo, which is next to Brian's car. " Hey, guys." I say when we get to the car.

" Hey, Alex. Do you know whose car is that?" James asks while gesturing to Brian's car. **( link on profile )**

I nod " Brian's."

They all look at Brian " Nice." They say together.

" Thanks," Brian says before turning to me " Lets go." I nod.

" See ya at the studio." I tell the guys and climb into Brian's car.

Brian starts the car and pulls out of the Palm Woods. The car ride to Rocque Records is quiet. When we get to the studio, I notice that my car is still in the same spot I left it in. I turn to Brian and smirk " Skateboard race?"

He turns to me and smirks back " Skateboard race. Get your skateboard and helmet from your car and I'll get mine out of the trunk."

I nod and run to my car. I grab my skateboard and put my helmet on my head before going back to Brian. " What are you guys doing?" Kendall asks while he gets out of the limo behind us.

Brian and I turn to face them " Skateboard race." We answer. They nod.

I put my skateboard on the ground and turn to my brother " Ready?" he nods. I look at the guys " Count down."

" Three... Two... One.. Go!" James says and Brian and I take off. The race is to the front doors. Brian wins by a second.

My brother smiles " You always beat me. Now I beat you at it."

I roll my eyes " Yeah, yeah. Lets just get inside before Gustavo kills us." I tell him and the guys. They nod and follow me in the elevator.

When we get to the recording studio, we see that Gustavo and Kelly are waiting for us " DOGS! MONKEY! PIXIE! What took you so long?" Gustavo says when he sees us enter the room.

Big Time Rush looks at my brother and I. We smile innocently " Skateboard race." We answer.

Gustavo rolls his eyes " Whatever. Dogs recording booth. Pixie and Monkey couch." We all nod and go to our respective places.

" Kelly can I barrow a notepad and a pen?" Brian asks.

Kelly nods and hand him them " Here you go, Brian."

" Thanks," He says before turning to me and smirk " Let the planning begin."

I smirk and take the notepad and pen from him " Okay. First who are we going to prank?"

Brian shrugs " I don't know. Not the guys. They will just prank us back."

I nod and put ' No Big Time Rush' on the paper " How about Mr. Bitters? We haven't pranked him for a while." I tell him.

He nods and smirks " Bitters it is."

I nod and put ' Yes Bitters' under Big Time Rush. "Okay. We know who we are pranking but what do we do?" I ask Brian.

He smirks " How about the whip cream bomb the we were going to use on Gustavo a couple months ago?"

I smirk at him " Whip cream bomb it is." He nods and we turn to listen to the end of the song the guys were singing.

Kendall: _Rollin' past graffiti walls, Billboards lighting up the block. Everyone of us on a mission_

All: _Because the night is young. The line is out the door. Today was crazy but, Tonight the city is ours Live it up Until the morning comes. Today was crazy but, Tonight_

Kendall: _the city is ours_

Logan must have been happy because when the song ended he shouted "WHOO!" and threw his arms up hitting Carlos in the head causing the boy to fall.

The ones that were left standing just looked at him on the ground and Logan looked up at me. I shake my head laughing. He grins sheepishly at me.

The guys look at Gustavo who is sitting down "Gustavo the song is great," Kendall told him.

Logan and James nodded in agreement. "Um of course it's great, I wrote it," Gustavo said

Kelly, Brian, and I rolled our eyes at him. "But, the band isn't great," Gustavo continued "What's missing is the secret rock n' roll ingredient."

"Hair mouse," James told him.

"Chocolate mouse?" Carlos asked.

"Spandex? Please don't say spandex," Logan said.

"The bad boy. The ill-tempered rebel with a flare for securitized dance. One of you boys has to be it, and I say it's Kendall," Gustavo said.

"Gustavo why do we need a bad boy?" Kendall asked.

He pointed to Kelly who held up a picture and played a recorded message from Griffin. "Gustavo, its Griffin the band needs a bad boy. Bye."

"He's driving me crazy!" Gustavo said "But he's also right because the bad boy is a rock n' roll tradition." Leading us out of the recording studio.

" Gustavo can we get some pixie sticks?" I asks him while gesturing to Brian and I.

He nods " You know where they are."

I smile and Brian and I go in his office and open his stash of pixie sticks he keeps for us. After we got a couple each we walk out of the office and back to everybody.

"I can be bad," we heard James say.

"No look I can be bad," Carlos said.

"No look I have my back turned," Logan told Gustavo.

We walked up to Kendall and shook our heads "Really?"

Kendall just shrugged and shook his head. After Logan, Carlos, and James changed into their bad boy clothes we went back to the guys' apartment because Gustavo was done with us for the day. "You guys look stupid," I told them.

"Whoo! What's up Mama Knight?" Logan said.

Brian and I sat on the stools at the counter next to Katie " Hey, Kit-Kat." I say.

" Hey, Alex. Hey, Brian." She says

We watched Carlos moon people and James smash an empty plastic water bottle against his head.

Mrs. Knight looked at Kendall for an explanation. "Gustavo said one of us has to be a bad boy," Kendall told her.

"But you're all nice boys," she said.

Then Mrs. Knight quickly turned around and faced her son "Oh I'm so glad you're here. THERE'S AN AXE MANIAC ON THE LOOSE!"

Katie held up a sign that said no there's not. I just shook my head and rested my head on Brian's shoulder. "Oh, then we'll be extra careful then Mom, we promise," Kendall said while looking at Katie asking if what he said was right.

She nodded her head. "We want pizza now!" James, Carlos, and Logan demanded.

Brian and I raised our eye brows and looked at Kendall with a "are they for real" look. Mrs. Knight turned around and the guys immediately started to apologize.

I look at the time on the oven " Well, our parents should be home by now."

Brian looks and nods " Yeah, we should get going."

We get off the stools and I hug everybody course when I hug the guys I give them a kiss on the cheek. When I kiss Logan's cheek he smiles at me. I smile back and walk to Brian who is at the door. " Bye, guys." I say and close the door behind me.

**Time Skip**

The next day the four members of Big Time Rush and I walked into Rocque Records. Brian isn't here because he was too lazy to get out of bed. James, Carlos, and Logan, were in their 'bad boy' mode. Kendall and I just sighed and walked behind them. Kendall sat on the arm of a chair and I sat in the actual chair. The two of us watched our friends make fools of themselves. Carlos was up first. He took a wooden board, screamed, and then broke it on his head. I was glad he was wearing his helmet. Carlos stood there for a second before falling to the ground. "Next!" Gustavo yelled.

James faced Gustavo and began rapping "B to the A to the D that's me. I'm bad…boy," he smiled showing off his fake grill.

"Really a grill? Logan!" Gustavo said.

James sat on the other arm of the chair and pouted. I rubbed his arm and watched my secret boyfriend make a fool of himself. Logan threw his sunglasses onto the floor. He then started dancing like a complete moron. I had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Gustavo slammed his hand on the desk he was sitting at "No."

He got up and walked towards Kendall "Ok so Kendall is the bad boy. You're going to need to start wearing darker clothes and talk deeper and slower."

"You mean be fake?" Kendall asked "I can't. Besides, I'm terrible at faking."

Logan and James nodded. "It's true he really is," James told Gustavo.

"No Kelly is terrible at faking. I can always tell when she lies to me," Gustavo and I said.

Kelly looked at us and laughed nervously "I have never lied to you guys."

We pointed at her "See."

"Gustavo we just don't want anything fake about our band," Kendall said.

"Your band? YOUR BAND? This is my band. Now are you going to tell me that you're going to ignore me, Griffin, and the record company, and not be our bad boy?"

"Yeah pretty much," Kendall replied.

"Bad boy," Gustavo said.

Kendall and James both stomped their feet in annoyance and anger. "Get Griffin over here," Gustavo told Kelly.

By the time Griffin had arrived James, Carlos, and Logan had changed back into normal clothes. "Why isn't his back turned to the rest of them?" Griffin asked indicating towards Kendall.

"Because he won't do as I say, which makes him the bad boy," Gustavo responded.

"And I don't turn my back on my friends," Kendall added.

"That's good I respect that, but I said I wanted bad," Griffin told Kendall.

"Oh you want bad?" James asked.

The three went into bad boy mode. James put his grill back on, Logan put his sunglasses on and was trying to act bad, and Carlos screamed and broke a board against his head which caused him to fall on the ground. James and Logan looked at Carlos then came out of their bad boy mode. "A bad boy is someone parents would never let their daughters date," Griffin continued as if that never happened.

He turned back to Gustavo "I'd let my daughter date any one of these boys, which is bad. And I'm pretty sure Alexis' dad would let her, right, Alexis?"

I nod " Yup."

Griffin turns back to Gustavo "Do something about this or I will. Oh wait, I already did."

"Say hello to Wayne Wayne," Griffin introduced.

A guy in black rapper clothes with gold designs came in "Yo yo I'm Wayne Wayne from the bad streets of Detroit. I'm bad bad it's my bling bling."

He continued rapping, but I just tuned him out, I didn't like him. "Give him the contract," Griffin said to his assistant.

The assistant threw a huge contract at Gustavo. "Isn't he bad?" Griffin asked.

Kelly nodded her head "Bad."

Griffin and Wayne Wayne turned around "But great, I guess," Kelly said.

I nudged her to shut up. "Wayne Wayne blow it up," Griffin said.

The two pounded fists and then opened their hands as they pulled back. "Later later Grif Grif," Wayne Wayne said.

Wayne Wayne turned back to Big Time Rush. "Yo Wayne Wayne I'm…" James started and he held out his hand to bump fists with him.

Wayne Wayne only hit his fist away from him "Waisting your time time."

James mouthed an "owe" to the group. I gently rubbed his arms to make him feel better. "Look I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to take Big Time Rush to the next level. The Wayne Wayne express is leaving the station, so you better step on or step off."

He was about to turn around when he seemed to notice me for the first time. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him.I squeaked in surprise. "You on the other hand are always welcome to step on and stay on the Wayne Wayne express," he said flirtatiously.

I just stared at him and then rolled my eyes "Not gonna happen."

"Oh feisty, nice. We'll see each other soon."

I just rolled my eyes again and ripped myself from his grip. I stuck out my hand and Logan grabbed it, pulled me back, and wrapped his arms around me. "Wayne Wayne, Out out," Wayne Wayne said walking away.

"We don't like him," the three standing members of Big Time Rush and I told Gustavo.

"Yes you do, you all do," Gustavo said.

Carlos popped up from the ground and stood next to Logan. "He's the bad boy, and he's staying at the Palm Woods. So be good kids and make friend friends with Wayne Wayne," Gustavo continued.

"Who's Wayne Wayne?" Carlos asked.

The other four of us turned to him. "Where you when…Oh that's right he was passed out," I said.

The five of us made our way back to the Palm Woods and sat at our usual spots by the pool. Wayne Wayne was across from them bench pressing the Jennifers who were chanting "Go Wayne Wayne."

He started flirting with them when he was finished. "First he joins our band without our permission," James whispered.

"Now, he steals our girls," Carlos continued.

"Guys, the Jennifers aren't even interested in you," I told him.

"It's still not fair," Carlos said.

"That's why we're going to get rid of him," Logan said "Kendall get rid of him."

I laughed and shook my head. "Why me?" Kendall asked.

"Cause he scares us," James told him.

"He doesn't scare me," I said to James.

Kendall stood up and faced the group "We are a band, and we are going to do this together. Because we are not afraid of some loud moth, back wards hatted, droopy pants wearing."

By this time Wayne Wayne had made his way over to the group. The guys signaled him to stop and I pointed behind him. "He's right behind me isn't he?" Kendall asked.

The four of us nodded. Kendall turned around. "You want trouble, trouble Kendork? Bring it Bring it," Wayne Wayne challenged.

"Yeah," Kendall said.

The four of us sitting down stood up behind Kendall. "We've decided that there's only room for four members of Big Time Rush," Kendall continued.

"Great great," Wayne Wayne said.

He pulled out his cell and speed dialed someone "Yo Griff Griff the guys agree with me. Five in the band is too many."

He held his phone towards the group "Sounds fresh Wayne Wayne. I'll stop by tomorrow to see which one goes," Griffin said.

James screamed. Wayne Wayne pulled out his contract "You see my contract states that I'm guaranteed to front a band, and I chose this one."

"Ooo a contract we're so scared," Kendall said.

"My contract also states that I get a posse," Wayne Wayne snapped his fingers and three guys dressed in similar outfits, but in white instead of black. They stood behind him.

"Scared now?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little bit," The five of us said.

Wayne Wayne and his posse walked away. I turn to the guys " Sorry. I couldn't do anything to help."

Ken shakes his head " Its ok, Lex."

I nod " Well, I'm gonna go. Have stuff to think about."

They all nod and I give them their hugs. When I hug Logan, I whisper in his ear " I'll be on the roof." I feel him nod and walk away to the elevators.

When I get to the roof, I go to the ledge and lean against it since its four feet off the side. After a couple of minutes, I hear the door to the stairs open and footsteps. " Hey." Logan says, standing next to me and taking one of my hands.

I smile at him " Hey." I say kissing his cheek. He smiles at me and stands behind me, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head next to mine.

We are quiet, looking at the sunset behind the city. I break the silence and turn my head to look at him " Hey, can I ask you a question?"

Logan looks at me " Sure."

" Do you really want to be the bad boy?" I ask

He nods " Yeah."

" Why?"

Logan shrugs " I don't know. I think because I wanted to impress you."

" Why did you want to impress me?" I ask looking at the sunset.

" Because the girl always go for the bad boy. And I wanted know if you would go out with me if I was the bad boy."

I turn around and wrap me arms around his neck " Logan, you don't need to impress me by being the bad boy. And I would still go out with you if you were the bad boy. But I prefer the real you. The you who is smart, wants to be a doctor, who can be a nerd sometimes," When he hears that he rolls his eyes, but keeps quiet " and the you who is not afraid to be himself around me."

Logan smiles and kisses me. After a minute of kissing, I pull away " So don't go around changing yourself to impress me. Okay?"

He nods " Okay."

I smile and kiss his cheek " Good."

He looks at the time on his phone " Its getting late. We should head back to our apartments."

I nod and grab his hand. We walk to the elevator and go down to our floor. We walk out of the elevator and let go of each other hands. " Goodnight, Logster." I say

" Goodnight, Lexi." Logan says kissing my cheek and walk to his apartment while I walk to mine across the hall from him

I wave to him before I close the door and walk to my room for some sleep. I change into pajama shorts and a tank top and climb into my bed. I plug my phone in and text Logan before going to sleep.

**To: Logster**

**From: Alexis**

**Night, Logan :)**

After a minute he replies

**To: Lexi**

**From: Logan**

**Night, Alexis :)**


	14. Bye Bye Wayne Wayne

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

Alexis' POV:

The guys and I are hiding in some bushes by the pool watching Wayne Wayne and his posse. Wayne Wayne pointed to a guy who was relaxing in a lounge chair and his posse threw him into the water. "Wow what a jerk," I whispered.

The boys nodded. "I have a question," I said.

The four boys looked at me. "Why are we wearing hats with little trees on them?" she asked.

"They're called tree hats," Carlos told me in a well duh tone "And it's so we blend in."

Wayne Wayne sat down as a coconut drink and a magazine were placed in his hands and to top it all off two of his goons began to fan him with palm leaves.

"Man, he makes sipping out of a coconut look tough." said Logan.

"Focus." said Carlos as he smacked Logan on the back of the head. "One of us is going to get kicked out of the band."

"My money's on Logan." said James.

"Mean." replied Logan with an incredulous look in his eye. I shook me head as I patted Logan on the back comfortingly. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and smiled slightly. I smiled back.

"Nobodies breaking us up. We're a team. We're not afraid of Wayne Wayne or anybody else." Kendall the guys. It was at that moment that Camille popped up wearing a complete wrestling outfit, full head mask and all. The combination of her sudden appearance and the way she was dressed caused the 5 of us teens to scream in shock.

"Oh relax I didn't get the part. Maybe throwing the casting director in a flying head lock was a bad idea." she said.

"You think. But could you teach me that trick. I've always wondered how to do it." asked I interested.

"Oh sure. First, you have to…"

"Camille, we're in an urgent save our band mission right now." interrupted Kendall pointing over to Wayne Wayne. Turning around Camille took in the new comer to the Palmwoods and a look of recognition spread across her face.

"Hey when did Wally Doolie move to the Palmwoods?" she asked.

"Wally Whooly?" said Logan confused; in fact all 5 teens were very confused.

" Wait thats Wally? He looks different from the last time I saw or talked to him." I say.

"Wally Doolie. Yeah, he must be up for a bad boy role. Ally, you haven't seen him for two years. He would most likey change in that amount of time." she replied as she took in the clothes Wally was wearing. "We worked together on the 'Magic Middle School'."

"What's 'Magic Middle School'." asked Carlos.

"It was a tv show that was cancelled a couple of years ago. Wally played towel boy." said Camille.

"What?" said the other teens.

"Yeah, come on I'll show you." Camille headed back into the lobby to where the computers were with the rest of us following closely behind her. Before we knew it we were watching a clip of Wayne Wayne or Wally Doolie getting soaked with water by some 13 year old basketball jocks while carrying a stack of towels.

"So Wayne Wayne didn't grow up on the mean streets of Detroit." said Logan when the clip had ended.

"He grew up in a mansion in Dallas. His dad invented toast on a rope." said Camille.

" Thats how we met. Now I remember him." I say.

"This guy is gonna kick one of us out of the band." said Kendall disbelieving. "Well, we're gonna kick him out of the band cause we don't need no fakey fakey, poser poser… He's behind me again isn't he." he said as he once again saw his friends motioning him to stop taking.

"Hey Wally." said Camille and I after Kendall had turned around to face him.

"Hey Camille. Hey, Alexis. Sorry about earlier at the studio, Alexis. Oh and news flash, this town is full of phonies and nobody cares and I have a contract. Hey what do you guys think of the name Wayne Wayne Rush." stated Wally.

"Dude, once Gustavo finds out that you're a phony phony…" started Carlos.

"You are out out." finished James.

"You guys, Gustavo is a joke! Ok, Griffin has the power and he'll get rid of whoever I say and I say… it's you." said Wally staring Kendall right in the eyes. "And there's nothing you can do about it because you can't stop the Wayne Wayne train." he finished as he and his posse backed away while moving like a train that is until Wally stopped them by saying that it was not cool. The 6 of us teens watched them for all of 10 seconds before the boys and I took off running for Rocque Records.

When we got to the studio the boys and I ran to Gustavo, standing in front of Gustavo and Kelly trying to tell them what a phony Wayne Wayne really was. "Wayne Wayne is a total fraud." said Logan.

"He wants to kick Kendall out of the band." said James.

"Really? Huh, I would have bet on Logan." simply stated Gustavo causing

"Hahahaha, well you would have lost." laughed Logan but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I rubbed his arm. He looked at me " Thanks, Lexi."

"Wait, whoa, we can't let Wayne Wayne kick Kendall out of the band. Gustavo, what are you going to do?" asked Kelly out raged that Wayne Wayne wanted to kick out the one reason that they had started this group in the first place. It was silent for a few seconds as Gustavo was deciding what to do.

"Nothing." he said bluntly and walked away from the group. The boys immediately followed him shouting out protests, until I spoke up.

"Gustavo, you can't let this poser tell you what to do with your band."

"It's not my band." Gustavo sadly admitted. "Okay, it's Griffin's. Look, I don't know if you noticed but I haven't had a hit in a while, before Alexis. This band and Alexis are my tickets back to the top and until I get back there, what he says goes."

"We'll team up." said Kendall as if he hadn't heard Gustavo's sad speech.

"No." said Gustavo.

"We'll need cool code names. I'll be… The Falcon." said James excitedly.

"I'll be the snowman." added Logan. I shook my head, the boys always came up with crazy code names, but then again I didn't have any room to judge because I was guilty of crazy names too.

"And you'll need a tree hat." said Carlos happily as he seemingly pulled one out of nowhere and placed it on Gustavo's head. _"How the heck does he do that?"_ I thought.

"No Tree Hats." stated Gustavo as knocked the hat from his head.

"Gustavo, we can come up with a plan." encouraged Kendall.

"Oooo, they are really good at plans." said Kelly.

"No Plans!" shouted Gustavo. "I don't want you hockey heads pulling any of your schemes or shenanigans that are going to get me in trouble with Griffin and the record company. Now, here are your lyric sheets for the song that you're gonna sing for Griffin in one hour." As he handed each boy their sheet he said their names and wrote something down on each one. I peered over Logan's shoulder to see what he had written and noticed big black words on the bottom of the paper. I looked at the other boy's papers and noticed they also had writing on it, which, when you put all 4 papers together, formed the sentence, 'Let's get rid of Wayne Wayne'. I smiled knowing that Gustavo wanted Wayne Wayne gone as much as they did. He just couldn't verbally tell them in case someone from Griffin's office was listening in. "Study them… learn them… got it." said Gustavo slowly to make sure that us teens understood what he wanted us to do.

"Got it." all 5 of us teens said together.

After a while, James, Logan, and Carlos were all ready to sing 'The City Is Ours' but it just felt so wrong because Wayne Wayne was going to sing with them instead of Kendall. We knew that we had a plan to get rid of Wally but it was all up to Kendall when the plan would go into action. I was sitting in the control room with Gustavo, Kelly, Ray, Wally's Posse, Griffin, Abdoul, and another one of Griffin's many assistants, staring and Wally. I hated seeing Big Time Rush without Kendall even if it was for a little while.

"What are we waiting for? I'm antsy." complained Griffin in an authoritative tone.

"_You and me both." _I thought as I shifted in my seat behind Gustavo trying to see the entrance to the studio through the glass. _"Come on Kendall. Hurry up and start the plan."_

"We're missing Kendall." said Kelly.

"So you got rid of Kendall." said Griffin and then turned on the mic so the boys in the studio could hear him. "My money was on Logan."

In the studio, Logan ripped his headphones off and said in a frustrated tone, "Why does everyone keep saying that!" He made eye contact with me, I shrugged and then smiled. I pointed over to Griffin and then mimed with my hands all the different way to 'kill' him. Even though Griffin is like my uncle. My gestures were reward with Logan, James, and Carlos all grinning from ear to ear, which is exactly what I had wanted to achieve. I was going to continue but was stopped when Griffin spoke.

"Let's hear my bad boy band."

At that same moment Kendall walked into the studio wearing all black, he even went as far as putting black eyeliner on; Kendall had turned into a bad boy to challenge Wally. I sat up straighter in my seat; the plan was finally in motion. _"This is where the fun begins."_ I thought. "Yeah, let's hear it." said Kendall as he struck a bad boy pose looking straight at Gustavo, who was looking shocked. Even though Gustavo had asked the boys to get rid of Wally any way they could, we didn't tell him what their plan was and I was really glad that we hadn't. The surprised look on his face gave their plan complete believability.

"Oh no." gasp Kelly. We hadn't told her of the plan either considering that she was a terrible liar and would have given us away in the first 2 minutes. Kendall walked all the way into the room until he was standing right in front of Wally. "Ooooo, it's a bad boy off!" shouted Carlos excitedly. James and Logan started to cheer and I started clapping but was silenced by the murderous look Kelly sent back at me.

"A bad boy off, that sounds interesting. Doesn't that sound interesting?" Griffin asked Gustavo with a big grin on his face. Gustavo didn't reply, all he could do was shake his head.

"You know, one thing I know about bad boys is..." said Kendall as he picked up one of the mic stands and walked over to Gustavo's platinum record wall. "They like breakin' stuff." And with that he smashed one of the platinum records with the bottom of the stand. The glass on the record he hit smashed into a million pieces and the record right above it fell to the floor and shattered. My ears were suddenly killing me as Gustavo let out a loud yell. Normally Gustavo never let anyone look at the platinum wall let alone touch it, and you were certainly, under no circumstances to break one or there'd be hell to pay. I wasn't even allowed to look at it.

"He's right, bad boys do like breakin' stuff." said Griffin. Gustavo jumped out of his seat and everyone followed him in the studio. I hurried over to the boys and semi hid behind James as if i was afraid of what would happen.

"Oh yeah, well…" said Wally as he grabbed the stand from Kendall and proceeded to smash three records. With each smash Gustavo let out a terrified yell and, with a fierce war cry, he began to charge at Wally but was stopped by Kelly jumping on his back and Ray stepping in front of him.

"Ooooooo, round one of the bad boy off goes to Wayne Wayne. Some one ring a bell." said Griffin with a smile on his face and out of nowhere his assistant pulled out a boxing bell and gave it a whack. "What's next?" excitedly asked Griffin.

The next 'competition' was rapping. Wally was the first to go. "I said I'm Wayne Wayne I'm at the mic mic, I'm badder than bad. This city is ours we're gonna take it like a man." But that was as far as Wally got for at that moment Kendall gave a mighty shove out of the way and continued with his own lyrics.

"Hey your rhymes are weak mine fit like a glove. Gustavo's got a face only a mother would love." said Kendall. Carlos, James, Logan, and I could all tell that Kendall was really enjoying this. He'd been wanting to make fun/harass Gustavo ever since the guys had met him. At Kendall's words Gustavo tried to charge at Kendall but Kelly and Ray once again bodily grabbed hold of him, completely stopping him.

"Round two goes to Kendall. I can't wait for round three." It seemed to us teens that Griffin was awarding points to whichever one made Gustavo angrier. I smiled; it was fun to make Gustavo upset and watch his face turn purple with rage. Everyone watched as Kendall suddenly ran out of the studio and straight into Gustavo's office. Everyone quickly followed him but by the time we had got there the door was locked and we could hear crashing sounds coming from inside. "That does not sound good." stated Griffin raising his eyebrows at Gustavo who was looking at the closed door in distress. Gustavo ignored Griffin and quickly pulled out his keys and opened the door.

I glanced to my right and noticed that Wally was starting to look really nervous. I smiled; they were getting to him. Logan, who was standing by me, saw the smile and looked at me questioningly. I gave my head a nod in the direction of Wally and Logan, after seeing Wally for himself, couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Suddenly an absolutely terrified yell from inside the room caused everyone to flinch as Kendall walked out with a sledgehammer over his shoulder. Kendall tossed the sledgehammer over his shoulder and gave another bad boy pose. Less than a second later Gustavo came running back out looking dazed and horrified.

"He destroyed my office… my music awards… And He Used My Drawer As A Bathroom!" he yelled turning to look accusingly at Kendall.

"Bad boys go when they want." calmly said Kendall.

"That's a new one." commented Griffin. "Original and very, very bad.

"No, no, no, no, no." said Wally frantically. He pushed past Griffin and a very dazed Gustavo so that he could get a better look into the office. He looked back at everyone had started to stutter, his voice cracking like he was going through puberty, "What?… I'm the bad boy… me."

"Dude, he went in his desk." simply stated Carlos pointing from Kendall to Gustavo.

"I'll show you and I'll show all of you… I'll… I'll…" shouted Wally. Then he turned to Griffin and kicked him in his crouch.

"Ohhh Kumbiah." grunted Griffin as he fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Immediately Abdoul and Griffin's other personal assistant grabbed Wally. "To far." said Wally suddenly realizing what he had done.

"You can't fire me. You know why, cause I have a contract. You have to put me in the band." Wally said frantically.

"I have to put you in A band just not this one. They already have a bad boy." said Griffin looking over at Kendall.

"So the tall blond boy is now considered the bad boy." said Griffin.

"The name's Kendall, but I don't want to wear black clothes all the time, and I won't turn my back on my friends." he firmly stated.

"Fine and you can date my date my daughter but I want you nowhere near my desk. Griff Griff out." Girffin turned and walked back down the hallway with Abdoul and the other associate dragging Wally with them, who was yelling, "No, no I'm the bad boy. You can't do this; I have a contract! I'm The Bad Boy!" The guys, Kelly, and I just smiled and waved to Wally until he disappeared around the corner. We were about to celebrate when Gustavo's voice filled the room.

"YOU!" he yelled and the room was filled with tension for about 5 seconds. "Nice work." he simply finished. With that Gustavo, the guys, and I all gave each other fist bumps, but Kelly's face was filled with confusion.

"What?" she said her voice cracking a little. "But.. but he smashed, you remember… he went in…"

"I teamed up with the hockey heads and pop star cause they do have good plans. And you know that I can't leave Alexis out of my planning." admitted Gustavo.

"I was here the whole time, when did you plan this?" The boys gave her a smile and pulled the pieces of sheet music from their pockets and held them up for Kelly to read. "'Let's get rid of Wayne Wayne.' Hey, I could have helped. I'm a part of this team too you know." demanded Kelly.

"Yes, you are, but you're still are a horrible faker liar/actress." said Gustavo as us teens voiced our agreement. We all stopped when Kelly start to pretend to cry but it was so bad that we all wanted to laugh. Even Kelly realized that she was doing a really bad job and immediately stopped.

"Yeah you're right." she said with a sigh. With that everyone started to celebrate.

After a couple of minutes Gustavo stops us " Okay. Enough celebrating. We have to record Pixie's song that she is doing for the Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack."

We nod and follow him and Kelly into the recording studio. The guys went to stand next to Gustavo and Kelly while I walked into the booth with the music sheets in my hands. I sit down on the stool and put the headphones on. I give Gustavo a thumbs up and the music begins to play. I start to sing at the right timing.

_**"A Thousand Years"**__  
(from "The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1" soundtrack)_

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer  
One step closer_

_[Chorus:]  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

When I'm done, I take off the headphones and walk out of the booth with the music sheets in my hands. " Great, Pixie. You guys can go." Gustavo tells the guys and me. We nod and walk out the recording studio.

I turn to face Carlos and smile " Hey, Carlitos. Can you give me a piggy back ride?"

He nods while James, Logan, and Kendall laugh. When I'm on Carlos' back I look at the others " What? He gives good piggy back rides." I tell them wrapping my arms around Carlos' neck.

" You just don't want to admit that you are lazy, huh?" Logan asks.

I roll my eyes, but nod " Yup, plus I'm tired. You guys made me run all the way here from the Palm Woods."

He rolls his eyes. We are quiet for the rest of the walk to the Palm Woods. Carlos puts me down when we get to the lobby. Brian walks up to us " There you guys are. Did I miss anything?"

The guys and I look at each other then back at Brian " Nothing new." James says.

" Unless you count, having to have a bad boy in the band." Kendall says.

" Having people say their money is on me to get out of the band." Logan continues.

" Meeting up with our old friend. Wally Doolie. And find out he is a jerk now." I continue.

" Getting him kicked out of our band." James continues.

" And giving Ally a piggy back ride on the way here." Carlos finishes.

Brian's eyes are wide at the end " And I missed this?"

I laugh at my brother " Yup."

He roll his eyes " I got to go." With a kiss on my forehead, he leaves.

I look at the guys " Lets hang out at your apartment." The nod and we take the elevator to the second floor.

"Hey mom. I'm a bad boy." said Kendall with a smile when we walk in the door to 2J .

"What's the maintenance guy doing on the floor?" asked James.

"Maintenance guy?" said Mama Knight completely confused.

We walk over to couch and after Kendall fixes the cable wire, we flop down onto the couch. "Let's check out Wayne Wayne's new band." said Kendall with a smile as he turned on the TV. After a minute of trying to find the right channel we were finally rewarded with sweet justice. For there, on the screen was the young child's show 'The Ziggle Zaggles' and there was Wally dressed from head to toe in a bright orange outfit singing a song about bananas.

"_All ways eat your bananas_

_banana lana wama nama nanas._

_Yummy, yummy, yummy nanas_

_banana lana wama nana nanas."_

All through out the song we were laughing so hard that tears were coming to our eyes. "He is really bad." joked James as the Ziggle Zaggles ended and the news came on. Everyone soon stopped laughing as the headlining story on the news caught our attention, even Mama Knight and Katie came to watch.

"A warning for anyone on the 210 freeway a police chase is in progress. The car is believed to be driven by Molly Finster." said the newscaster.

"That's Molly!" shouted Katie

"A 20 year old con actress who passes herself off as an 11 year old trying to land jobs in Hollywood." finished the newscaster.

"I told you she was weird." said Mama Knight.

"Yeah you got that right." said Budda Bob who had suddenly woken up and had joined us in front of the TV. As we watched the car chase on the TV Kendall suddenly noticed something.

"Mom, is that your rental car." he asked.

"Yep." simply said Challen with a big sigh as she reached for her cell phone to call the rental company for another car. We all looked at each other and shrugged before Kendall changed the channel and we watched cartoons.


	15. Confession, Bracelets, and Concert

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

Alexis' POV:

It has been a week since Big Time Rush and I helped Gustavo get rid of Wayne Wayne. In this week Logan and I still haven't told anybody about us dating and I shot a music video for my song A Year Without Rain. For the video, I had to get a haircut so now my hair is half an inch above my shoulder blades. I still don't know why Griffin wanted me to get a haircut.

Right now, Griffin, Gustavo, Kelly, the guys, Brian, and I are at Rocque Records, about to watch the video. Gustavo turns to us " Ready?" We all nod. He pushes play.

_**"A Year Without Rain"**_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh_

_Can you feel me  
When I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place  
Like I've been wandering the desert  
For a thousand days (oh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby_

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa_

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me, I'm falling_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me?  
There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby_

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa_

_So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I need you here, I can't explain  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)_

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh_

When the video is done, I look at Griffin " What do you think, Griffin?" I ask nervously.

He smiles at me " Great. I bet it's going to be a big hit like Round and Round was."

Everybody gives me a hug, congratulating me. When Logan hugs me Griffin has his thinking face on. After a couple of minutes of watching him, Griffin looks at Logan " Logan. Can you please stand next to Alexis?"

Logan shrugs " Sure." Standing next to me.

Griffin smiles at us " Perfect."

" What?" I ask him.

Griffin looks at me " The marketing team said that Big Time Rush needs to be more popular. And I just found the way to give them the more publicity."

" How?" Gustavo asks.

Griffin gestures to Logan and I " Them. By having one of the members of the band date the # 1 pop star."

We all nod except James " How can you pick Logan? I mean look at me." He says while waving his hands in front of his face.

" I picked Logan because he looked best with Alexis. With You, the people wouldn't believe you guys are dating. With Kendall, it would look more like a brother sister relationship. Same with Carlos." Griffin explains.

" And your sure this will give the band more publicity?" Logan asks.

Griffin nods " Yes. Well, now I have to go fire some people. Hold hands you two." Griffin tells Logan and I before he walks out the door. He looks back at us to make sure we are holding hands. We wave our intertwine hands to show him. He nods in approval and leaves.

Logan and I turn to the others that are still in the room. Kendall speaks first " You guys do know that you can stop holding hands now?"

We look at each other. I shrug " We might as well tell them." I tell Logan.

" Tell us what?" Brian asks.

Logan sighs facing the group " Alexis and I are dating." He tells them.

" We know. Griffin just told us." Carlos tells us.

Logan shakes his head at him " No. Like actual dating. We have been for a while." Logan tells him. I nod, agreeing.

" We would have known." James tells us.

" Unless they didn't tell us." Kendall says.

Logan and I nod " Yeah. We wanted to keep it a secret for a while." I explain.

" Wait. If you guys have been dating for a while, how long?" Kelly asks.

" About two weeks." Logan answers.

" When did you get together?" Brian asks.

" The day I beat you for the third time in a row at bowling." I answer, smirking at him.

Brian playfully glares at me " I was just forgetting about that. Thanks for reminding me."

" No problem." Still smirking.

" Alexis, if you don't stop smirking, I will do something you hate." Brian threatens me while wiggling his fingers.

My eyes widen, but I continue smirking " Sure." I say sarcastically.

He shrugs " You asked for it."Taking a step towards me. I let go of Logan's hand and run out the room with Brian hot on my heels.

I barely make it out the studio when he tackles me to the ground, tickling me. Gustavo, Kelly, and the guys walk out of the studio behind us and sees me yelling at Brian while laughing " Brian! Brian, please stop!"

He shakes his head while laughing at me struggle " Nope." Popping the 'p'

" Okay. Guys stop." Gustavo tells us. Brian stops tickling me and stands up offering me a hand. I accept and let him pull me up while I try to get me breathing controlled.

Once it's under control, I smirk at Brian " My turn." Before he can reply, I grab his right hand and pull it to his back putting it behind his shoulders blades. While doing this, I give him a presser point on his shoulder.

" Ow! Ow! Lex, stop." Brian begs while falling to his knees.

" Pixie." Gustavo says. I look up from Brian and see the amused faces of Big Time Rush, the concern face of Kelly, and the warning face of Gustavo.

I sigh and let go of me brother " Fine." I say in defeat.

Brian stands up and glares at me " Not cool, Lex. You know that's my weakness."

I glare back at him " And you know that tickling me is my weakness."

" Okay. Stop it you two. If I give guys pixie sticks, will you make up?" Gustavo asks us.

We look at him back at each other than back at him and shrug " Sure." We say.

Gustavo nods and goes get the pixie sticks. While he's gone, Logan walks up to me and puts his arm around my shoulders " Does that happen a lot?" He asks looking at Brian and I.

We nod " All the time." I tell him.

He nods and chuckles. Gustavo comes back with a handful of pixie sticks. Brian and I run up to him start to jump up and down holding our hands out " Pixie sticks! Pixie sticks!" We chant while he divides the handful in half. We hear the guys and Kelly laughing at us.

" Here you guys go." He says, handing us both six each.

Brian and I smile at him " Thank you, Gus." We say together, using his nickname from us.

Gustavo rolls his eyes at the nickname " You're welcome."

I run up to Carlos and give him a pixie stick " Here you go, Carlitos."

He smiles at me " Thanks, Ally," He then looks at his flavor " Awesome. Grape my favorite." Opening it.

I walk back to Logan, who wraps an arm around my waist. I smile at him " Want one?" Holding out my pixie sticks. I only have four left. I gave one to Carlos and I'm eating one.

He shrugs and takes one " Sure. Thanks" He says before kissing my cheek.

" Ok. You all are free to go. Alexis don't forget you're doing a Unicef concert today." Kelly reminds me.

I nod " 'Kay." The guys, brother, and I walk out of Rocque Records and start to head to Brian and mine cars when a voice stops us.

" Look, mommy, daddy! It's the Montez Twins and Big Time Rush." A little girl tells her parents walk to us.

" Hi. I'm Angela. Can I please have an autograph?" She asks me, looking up at me with blue eyes. She has to be about six years old.

I smile at her and kneel in of her and grab the notepad her mom gives her " Of course, sweetie." I say signing a blank sheet and handing it back to her.

She smiles wide at me " Thank you," She then turns to the guys and my brother " Can I have your guys' too?" She asks, holding out the notepad.

They smile and nod " Sure." Brian says signing it and passes it to Kendall.

When they are done, Carlos hands it back to Angela. She looks at me then her parents " Can I give them the bracelets?" She asks her parents.

They smile at us and her mom hands her some bracelets. Angela turns back to me " I was wondering if I could give you, your, brother, and Big Time Rush these." Angela says showing me them. In her hands she is holding six ' I Heart Boobies' bracelets. Two are red, two are black, one is orange, and the last one is dark blue.

We all nod. I take a red one and hold my wrists out to Angela " Could you put it on for me?" I ask smiling at her. She nods and puts it on my right wrist. " Thank you."

I take the rest of the bracelets from her and hold them out to the guys " Pick which one you want." Logan picks the dark blue, Brian picks one of the black, James picks the other red, Carlos picks the orange, and Kendall picks the other black.

I turn back to Angela and her family " I hope you don't mind me asking. But do you have a meaning for the bracelets?" I ask them.

Angela's father nods " Yeah. Recently Angela's mother has been diagnosis with breast cancer. She has a little bit, but enough for... you know."

We nod sadly. I look at Angela who's has a tears in her eyes. I get on my knees in front of her and take her hands in mine " It's going to be okay, Angela. Brian and I know what it feels like to have a close family member have breast cancer." I tell her wipping her tears away.

" You do?" Everybody asks except Brian.

" Yeah. Our aunt on our dad's side." Brian answers with a little bit of tears in his eyes. If he has tears in his eyes then I must do.

" But all we can do is pray and hope she gets better. The same with your mom." I tell Angela and smile at her mom.

" Thank you." The family tells me.

I start to smile " I have an idea. Be right back." I tell everybody and running back into Rocque Records and head to Gustavo and Kelly.

I find them in Gustavo's office. I knock on his door " Come in." I hear him say.

" Hey, Alexis. I thought you and the guys went home?" Kelly says confused.

I smile " When we got out of the building one of our fans saw us with her parents and wanted an autograph." I tell her.

" Pixie, when did you get that bracelet?" Gustavo asks pointing at my bracelet.

I smile sadly." The little girl gave the guys, Brian, and I one. Her mom was just diagnosis with breast cancer." I explain.

Kelly gasps when she hears that " How old is the little girl?"

" About six years old," I answer. " Anyways that's why I'm here. I was wondering if we have three extra tickets for the UNICEF concert today?" I ask.

Gustavo nods and pulls them out of a drawer in his desk " Here you go." Handing me them.

I grab them and smile at them " Thanks. Bye." I say before running back to everybody outside.

" I'm back." I say with a smile when I stand in front of the family.

" What did you need, Alex?" James asks. For my answer I show everybody the tickets.

" Three front row tickets to the UNICEF concert I'm doing later tonight." I say handing Angela's dad the tickets.

" We can't accept these." Angela' mom says.

I shake my head and place a hand on her shoulder " Yes, you can. It's the least I can do with what recently happened in your family."

She looks at her daughter then back at me. She sighs and nods " Thank you." She says to me.

I smile " You're welcome," Kneeling down to Angela " I'll see you tonight, Angela." I tell her before giving her a hug.

Angela hugs me back and whispers in my ear before leaving with her parents " Thank you."

I stand up and face the guys and Brian. They are smiling at me " What?" I ask.

They shake their heads " You always had a soft spot for little kids." Brian tells me.

I nod my head "I can't help it. She reminds my of our twin cousins. Matthew and Hailey."

" How does she remind you of those monsters?" Brian asks me confusion written on his face.

" She's around the same age as they were when they found out about their mom having cancer." He nods.

" How old are they now?" Kendall asks us.

" Ten." Brian answers when we get to our cars.

" Whose going with who?" I ask.

" I'm going with Ally. She lets me control the radio." Carlos says looking directly at Brian.

He raises his hands in mock surrender " You're the one who changes the station in the middle of a song."

Carlos nods "Still going with Ally."

" I'll go with you Brian." James says.

" Me too." Kendall says.

Logan turns to Carlos and I " Guess I'm going with you two."

We nod and climb in my car. Logan sits in the back and Carlos in the passenger seat so he can control the radio." Meet you guys at the Palm Woods." I tell Brian, James, and Kendall, who nod and climb in Brian's car.

We are about halfway to the Palm Woods, when my phone rings " Carlos can you answer that and put it on speaker phone?" I ask.

He nods and answers the phone before putting it on speaker phone" Hello?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the road.

" Hey, Alexis. It's Ernie D."

I smile " Hey, Ernie. What can I do for you?" I ask stopping at a red light.

" Jake and I were wondering if you can perform your song Round and Round on Radio Disney tomorrow morning?" He ask as the light turns green.

" Um. Hold on," I tell him looking at Logan in the review mirror " Logan, can you check my planner? It should be on the backseat next to you."

Logan nods and checks my schedule " You don't have anything for tomorrow morning." He tells me.

I nod " Can you put ' Perform on Radio Disney' on there?" I ask him. He nods and writes it " Okay, Ernie. You still there?" I ask my phone while I pull into the Palm Woods parking lot.

" Yeah, I'm still here." Ernie tell me.

" I can perform." I tell him, getting out of my car and folding my chair so Logan can get out.

" Great. See you later tonight at the concert."

" Ok. Bye." I say before hanging up and locking my car.

" You're performing a lot in these last couple of days." Logan tells me grabbing my hand.

I look at him " Life of a pop star."

He nods and we walk in the lobby with the guys following behind us. Camille sees Logan and I holding hands and smirks at us " Finally. You told him you liked him, Ally." Camille tells me.

" I know right. I was beginning to wonder when she was going to." Brian tells her, smirking at me.

I glare at them " Last time I tell you guys a secret."

" Wait. They knew you liked me?" Logan asks me.

I nod " Yeah. They were the only ones that knew."

He nods " Ok."

My mom then comes out of the elevators and sees me " Alexis. You need to get ready for your concert." She tells me.

" What? It doesn't start until six. It's.." I look at Carlos' watch ".. five thirty." I tell her with a sheepish look on my face.

She rolls her eyes at me " Yes, five thirty. You have to get dress at it's a ten minute drive from here to where you are performing."

I groan and rest my head on Logan shoulder while everybody laughs at me " Why didn't you call me and remind me?" I ask my mom.

" I did, but you didn't answer."

I take my phone out and scroll through my call log " It says you called me, but I didn't hear it ring."

" She probably called when Carlos had the radio loud." Logan says.

We all look at Carlos " Oops. My bad." He says sheepishly.

I roll my eyes and turn back to my mom " So I have to change right now?" I ask her.

She nods " We leave in fifteen minutes."

My eyes widen " Then I better get going." I tell her. I give the guys their usual kiss on the cheek and give Camille a hug before running up the stairs to the second floor.

I run in my room and change into a dark brown shirt, dark brown skinny jeans, dark brown boots, put my hair in a messy style, and natural makeup. I left my rings and new bracelet on as my good luck charms. When I'm done, I only have five minutes left before my mom and I leave and meet Gustavo and Kelly at the place. I walk to 2J and knock on the door. Mrs. Knight opens it and smiles when she sees me " Hi, Alexis." She says, letting me in.

I smile at her " Hey, Mama Knight. I came to tell you, Katie, and the guys that if you want to watch my concert I'm doing later, it will be live on YouTube."

She nods " Okay. I'll tell the guys."

" Tell the guys what?" James asks, as he, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walk in the apartment.

" That if you want to see the concert, it will be live on YouTube." I tell him.

They nod and I look at the time " Well I got to go." I tell everybody.

" Good luck." Mrs. Knight calls after me before I close the door.

I walk down to the lobby and see my mom waiting for me " Ready?" She asks, while we climb into my car.

I nod and pull out of the parking lot " Yup."

Like my mom said, it only took ten minutes to the place. I park my car and we meet up with Gustavo and Kelly " Hey." I say to them.

" There you are. Your introducing Christina." Kelly tells me.

I nod and head back stage while they go to the back of the room.I see Allstar Weekend and Christina Grimmie " Hey. You guys ready?" I ask them.

They nod. We hear Ernie D. talking into the microphone on stage " We have a very special guest who wants to introduce our first act. So you guys, make some noise for Alexis Montez."

I walk onto the stage and take the microphone from him " So I just wanted to thank everybody for coming and my band and myself we back out here in a minute. But I just wanted to introduce... Thank you.. No, but seriously," I tell the audience " I wanted to introduce this first person. Um. Who is going to perform for you guys. We found her on YouTube. And she's amazing. She put herself on YouTube and I got to see her video. Now she is a good friend of mine. Here is Christina Grimmie." I give her a hug before walking of the stage.

After she performs her three songs it's time for Allstar Weekend. Ernie D. walks onto the stage " Please give it up for my boys in Allstar Weekend." He says and walks off the stage.

When they are done with their four songs, it's time for me to perform. I walk onto stage and sit down on the stool someone put for me. When I sit down I see Angela and her family. I smile and wave at them " How's everybody doing so far?" I ask the audience " Did y'all enjoy Christina and Allstar Weekend? Good. So thank you so much for being apart of this. We're really excited to play these songs. Most of my songs or any of them are very fast and dance and techno. So it's really fun for my band and I to turn all of these songs acoustically. So we're very excited to play you these songs tonight. So this first song, I recorded a while ago. My boss wanted it about being defiant to others so here is Tell Me Something I Don't Know."

" Thank you," I say when I'm done " Look how nice my band looks." I say looking at my band.

" I hope you know that they never dress up for . Look at Greg and his vest," I say gesturing to my drummer " So cute. Alright. What do y'all want to hear next?" In response I get a lot of people talking.

" Alright. Alright. How about I play a song off my new record? Is that okay?" I ask " This song is really fun and my band gets to rap. Which makes me really song basically if your like me, I second guess decision. And I think about everything over and over again and I ask everybody around me what should I do. I'm like 'What should I do? What should I do? Should I do this? Should I do this? Should I not do this?' I end asking them a thousand times and I end up not doing what they told me to do. And, basically this song is saying don't listen to what everybody else is saying, just follow what you feel or hear. I know. I can be kinda cheesy sometimes. This song is called Intuition."

My band starts to play and I sing at the right part

_**"Intuition"**_

_I feel like I'm walking in the sky, whoa whoa  
Yesterday tears were in my eyes, whoa whoa_

_[ Greg:]_

_Was a bad day, yeah I've been there before but  
I keep my head up so I don't have those anymore, I  
Made a choice to be the best that I could ever be  
Gotta stay positive, ignore the negativity_

_I'm gonna follow my intuition  
Telling myself to listen  
Everything's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be a good day  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
It's gonna be a good day  
Follow my intuition  
It's gonna be a good day_

_I gotta go with what feels right, whoa whoa  
Don't always need a reason why, whoa whoa_

_[ Greg:]_

_What's the problem compared to  
The weight of the world  
Quit trying to please every  
Man, woman, boy and girl  
Better pick up the pace  
There ain't no time to waste  
Tomorrow's never promised  
So I started living for today_

_I'm gonna follow my intuition  
Telling myself to listen  
Everything's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be a good day  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
It's gonna be a good day  
Follow my intuition  
It's gonna be a good day_

_All I know is that I just gotta let go  
Let it come back, it's always easy to know_

_[ Dane:]_

_But sometimes it just gets so confusing  
Feel like I don't know what I'm doing  
But I trust my heart in any way  
Cause could be better at, at everything  
You see what's meant to be is gonna happen  
You know it's gonna be a good day_

_I'm gonna follow my intuition  
I said it's gonna be a good day  
Everything's gonna be okay  
It's gonna be a good day  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
It's gonna be a good day  
Follow my intuition  
It's gonna be a good day_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
It's gonna be a good day  
Follow my intuition_

" You all knew that. That's exciting. That's off the new record and y'all knew it. Thank you. By the way, guys we should say hi to everybody watching on the Internet," I say waving at one of the cameras " What was it called back in y'all's day?" I ask Drew.

" The Net." He says.

" The Net. Hi everyone on the net. We're Alexis and the Scene. **( couldn't think of a name for the band.) **Thanks for watching please vote if you can. Vote?" I throw my head back.

" Story of my life," I groan " I mean please donate to UNICEF." I tell the camera.

" Alright. So what should we do now?... Let's do apologize." I tell my band.

" Apologize." Drew nods.

" Okay. So this next song was on my first record. And I wrote it about my ex-boyfriend. And basically this song means a lot to me. This song is called I Won't Apologize."

_**"I Won't Apologize"**_

_You had me to get her.  
And here, I thought it was me.  
I was changing', arranging' my life to fit your lies.  
It's all said and all done.  
I gave it all for the long run.  
Can she say the same thing?  
I guess this is good bye and good luck.  
(I can't be what you want me to be.)_

_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_No, no._

_Remember the time when you said you were out with your best friend.  
But it wasn't the best friend that you know I thought you meant and  
I used to accept it, I didn't know I could be free.  
But I am, and I won't go back 'cause you so don't deserve me.  
(I don't even want to be her.)_

_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_I thank you for this hopeless war  
Cause through the pain now I'm stronger now than before.  
Now I'm more.  
I don't need you anymore.  
I'm sorry.  
(Listen close I won't say this again.)_

_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it had to be this way.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize for who I am._

_I'm sorry for changing.  
I'm sorry it isn't like it was.  
Believe me, it's easier just to pretend.  
But, I won't apologize,  
why should I apologize,  
no, I won't apologize for who I am_

When I'm done with that song, I sing two covers of my favorite songs, Ghost Of You, Round and Round, Off The Chain, A Year Without Rain with a fan name Sasha, Naturally, and Magic. After I'm done, I answer one last question from a fan.

" I noticed that you are wearing a ' I Heart Boobies' bracelet. Do you have a story to why you are wearing it or you just wanted to wear one?"

I look at Angela and her parents asking with my eyes if I can tell them. They nod. I smile and turn back to the fan that asked the question " Yes, I have a meaning. Earlier today when Big Time Rush, my brother Brian, and I were walking out of Rocque Records, a fan came up to us. We gave her our autographs and she handed us each a ' I Heart Boobies' bracelet. She gave it to us because recently her mom was diagnosis with breast cancer," When I said that, there was some gasps " I picked out a red one, Logan picked the dark blue, Brian picked one of the black, James picked the other red, Carlos picked the orange, and Kendall picked the other black. We all promised her that we would wear it to support her."

The fan nods " Okay."

" Before I go, I just want to thank you guys so much for everything you do to me and everything you did tonight for UNICEF. I don't know if you realize that with you just being here is helping a lot of kids across the world who are extremely less fortunate than we are. Who don't get to go to school, who don't have clean water, who don't have toys or anything. You being here is helping them and I know this means the world to them like how it means the world to me. I want to thank you for that and to thank you for supporting me. I would be nowhere if it weren't for you guys. Thank you." I say before walking off the stage.

When I get backstage my mom hugs me " That's sweet for what you guys did for the little girl." She tells me when we pull away.

I smile at her " Thanks, mom. In return for the bracelets, I gave her, her father, and her mother tickets to the concert." I tell her.

She smiles at me " Let's go home. You have to get up early since you are on Radio Disney." She tells me when we walk out of the Roxy's.

I look at her confused " How do you know about that? I only told Ernie and Logan and Carlos know because the phone was on speaker since I was driving and they were in the car." I tell her climbing in my car.

" Ernie told me when you were performing."

I nod and start to drive back to the Palm Woods " You know mom, the little girl, Angela, reminds me of cousin Matthew and Hailey when they were her age. You know shy and innocent." I tell mom when we walk into the lobby.

She nods " And in four years she will be hard to control. Even if she will only be ten years old."

I laugh at that, but nod " Yup."

We are silent until we get to our floor " I'm going to bed. I'm tired." I tell my mom walking into 2K.

She nods and kisses my forehead " OK. Night, Alexis."

" Night, mom."

I change into my pajamas and text the guys and Brian goodnight. Getting a reply right away from each.

**A/N: If you want to see the concert the link is on my profile.**

**~ music-lovesyou12**


	16. Love Song Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

Alexis' POV:

I finish getting dress into a pair of white ripped skinny jeans, a black and white tiger print shirt, white sandals, my rings on my chains, natural makeup, and my curled hair pinned back out of my face. I walk out of my room and head over to Brian's room and knock on the door. I get no response so I open the door to find his room empty. I shrug and go to the living/dinning room where my dad is " Dad, do you know where Brian is?" I ask him while sitting down next to him.

Dad nods, looking up from his laptop " Yeah, he said he was going to the pool with Kendall, James, and Carlos. Logan stayed in their apartment to study or something." He answers.

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder " Okay. What are you doing?" I ask him, looking at the laptop screen.

" Nothing. Just looking at your website. The fans want another live chat with you and the band."

I sigh " 'Kay. I'll call Joey and tell him so he can tell the others." I say.

He nods " Okay. Where are you heading?" He asks.

I shrug " Don't know. Probably go bug Logan or the guys."

Dad chuckles at that " Be good."

I groan " Fine. Bye, Daddy. I'll see ya later. I love you." I say kissing his cheek.

He nods and kisses my forehead " Okay. I love you too, Alexis."

I get off the couch, grab my lanyard and my phone and walk out of the apartment. I walk across the hall and knock on 2J's door " Come in!" I hear Logan yell.

I open the door and walk in seeing Logan sitting at the table with some textbooks. I smile " Hey." I say while standing behind him and wrap my arms around his neck and resting my head on his right shoulder.

" Hey," Logan says turning around and giving me a quick kiss " You look really pretty." He says.

" Thanks," I say, blushing " So what are you doing?" Sitting on the arm rest of his chair.

" Studying. We have that chemistry test coming up." He says.

" How long?"

Logan shrugs " About two hours."

" Okay. Now it's time for a break." I say, pulling him up from the chair and heading to the door.

" Lexi, I need to st-" Logan starts to say, but I interrupt him by giving him a kiss. Which he response to immediately and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, while mine go around his neck.

After a couple minutes making out, I pull away " Break?" I ask him.

He nods " Break." He lets me pull him into the elevator.

" So, where are you taking me?" Logan asks me, putting his arm around my waist.

" We're going to bother the guys and Brian." I answer.

" Okay." He says.

We get off the elevator and walk into the pool area to see Brian, Carlos, James, and Kendall laying on some chairs "What time is it?" asked Kendall as he jumped up from the pool lounge chair he was sitting on. The other three boys immediately followed his example.

"It's girl time." said all four boys at once as they slid pairs of sunglasses.

"What are you weirdos doing?" I ask as we walked up to them.

"Did you not just hear us say in unison." asked Carlos.

"Oh I heard you. What I'm wondering is… why?"

"Well, you see Lex when people say something in unison it gives the saying more…" Brian says, throwing an arm around me, as I roll my eyes.

"I know that!" I said brushing Brian's arm off. "Why is it girl time?"

"Every day at the pool is girl time." said James.

"And none of us have girlfriends. Except for Logan. Soooo…"admitted Kendall

"Soooo… girl time is for you guys to scan for potential girlfriends?" asked Logan and was rewarded with nods from all four boys.

Logan opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by Carlos shouting out. "The Jennifers!" All the boys' heads, minus Logan who smiled and kissed my cheek, whipped around to get a good look at them.

I smiled; it was kind of funny to watch the boys get turned down by them. Once the girls were right in front of them the boys opened their mouths to speak but were cut off the Jennifers.

"Talk to us when you get into the top ten." coldly said brown hair Jennifer.

"But not before." smugly said curly haired Jennifer.

" Um, I am in the top ten for singing with Alexis." Brian said, like it was obvious.

They roll their eyes " Doesn't count. For you, you have to get in it on your own." Blonde hair Jennifer told him.

They then continued to walk by as Camille came up to our group and headed straight for Kendall. She was wearing a blue and white cheerleader outfit with her hair in two high pigtails with blue ribbons wrapped around each. Without a moment's delay she slapped Kendall hard across the face. "How could you!" she yelled. "With my mom in the hospital, and my huge fight with my best friend, and my zit!" Pointing to a fake zit on her cheek.

The six of us just stared at her unfazed. "Degrassi audition." we said in unison.

"Wish me luck." Camille said, slapped Kendall one more time on the face and then huffed away, after giving me a fist bump.

"Sims twins!" suddenly yelled Carlos. All our heads turned in the direction he was point to see the two identical twins walking towards them. The only difference was that one girl was carrying a purple pool bag and the other a blue one. Carlos took a step toward them but was stopped by James.

"Too risky. They get really upset if you get their names wrong." he cautioned Carlos.

But Carlos ignored him, put on his helmet, and slid into their path. "Hello ladies." he said. Both girls took off their sunglasses and coldly stared him down.

"What's my name?" said the twin with the blue bag. Carlos stared at each girl in a panic. The guys were frantically waving at him to stop, while, I was just was standing there enjoying the comical scene.

Carlos once again ignored the frantic gestures and cringed before saying, "Mandy?" The expressions on the twins' faces changed for cold to raging mad. With a growl they grabbed Carlos and tossed him head first into the pool. Then, with a look of contentment, the twins walked away.

"Sandy." They guys said

I shook my head with a small laugh as the boys sat back down. I moved over and sat in the empty chair next to Brain, with Logan sitting next to me "You guys should really try harder to remember their names." I said as I reclined back onto the lounge chair.

"Oh and how do we do that genius?" Brian asked, as he turned his body around to face me. Kendall and James nodded in agreement as they turned to face me as well.

"Yeah, they look exactly the same." said James.

"Simple, Sandy's favorite color is blue and Mandy's is purple. They always wear something blue or purple. Like their pool bags for instance." I explained.

"Oohhh." said the boys, except Logan, in unison.

"Yep that would make it easier for you guys." agreed Logan.

"Why can't there be a normal, nice, sweet… nice girl at the Palmwoods." said Kendall.

"Somebody not crazy or stuck up… that's still really hot." said James.

" I'm not crazy and stuck up." I argued.

" That's not Alex." James corrected himself.

" Nice save."

"Maybe the girl should be frommm… North Carolina." said Brian. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"I wanna meet the girl from North Carolina. She sounds great." said Carlos, who had surfaced awhile ago and heard the last part of the conversation.

"Yeah." I said, as I sat up straight and leaned up against Logan's shoulder as he put his arm over my shoulders. "To bad there isn't and probably never will be a girl like that around here." she continued.

Right at that moment we all heard Bitters say, "Well it's not North Carolina but I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here."

All of our heads snapped in his direction as Bitters walked out into the pool area followed closely by a man carrying a suitcase, but we didn't notice any of that (at least Kendall, Brian, James, and Carlos didn't). They were too concentrated on the cute blond girl that followed right after the man. She was wearing a long white blouse, a small green jacket that only covered her shoulders, jeans, and she had blond hair. Said boys stared in awe at her while Logan and I just was in awe of situation ourself.

They had wished for a pretty girl from North Carolina and then she materializes in front of them. The boys stood up and continued to stare at her as she passed in front of them. I could see that she was a bit unnerved by the stares. "Hi." she said confused.

Once she was passed by Carlos jumped out of the pool. There was a moment of silence before James announced, "She's mine!"

This set of a chain reaction as the boys began to shout she's mine and jumped on each other trying to hold the other back. Logan and I were startled by the sudden outburst but even more startled when Brian's foot flew up in the air and nearly hit us in the face. With a cry we jerked back and promptly fell off the chair. We jumped to our feet and stared at the still struggling boys before we jumped into the fray. "Stop it you guys! Come on! Quit it!" we yelled, but no one seemed to hear us.

It wasn't until Kelly came up to them, pulled out a buzzer, and blasted it in their faces did the fighting finally stop "What is going on?" she asked. Everyone opened our mouths to speak but she cut us off. "On second thought I don't want to know. Just get in the car. Gustavo wants you at the studio."

Ten minutes later we were all calmly standing in the studio as Kelly handed the boys sheet music and Gustavo was talking about his new song. "Today, we're gonna to sing a love song. It's a ssllooww song about… love." Kelly could tell that none of us teens were listening to Gustavo but she continued to talk anyway, convinced that some of the information was getting into our brains. "The record company wants one of your demo songs to be a ballad." she explained before turning to me " You will be singing a cover. So here is a list of songs to pick from." Handing me a piece of paper.

"Ok… does anybody else notice the huge guy in the corner?" said Kendall pointing to the corner behind Gustavo.

Brian and I looked and smiled " Freight Train!" We yelled and ran to give him a hug. He smiled at us and picked us up when he hugged us back.

" How are you guys?" He asked us.

" Good. How have you been?" I ask him.

" Good."

We turn back to everybody when we hear Gustavo start to talk again "That… is Freight Train. My new executive in charge of making people do what I say." said Gustavo with a smile. With that said Freight Train turned to the wall and punch it. It was like the wall was made of cardboard; his hand went right through it with no resistance. The guys jumped at the sight. Logan went so far as to cower behind James and Carlos suddenly grabbed Kendall in a death grip hug. The other three just stared at the giant hole Freight Train left in the wall. While Brain and I just laughed and gave Freight Train a high-five.

"Now," said Gustavo as if nothing had happened. "This is a song about when you see a girl for the first time and you KNOW she's the one. You guys know what I'm talking about."

"No don't say that or else they'll…" Logan and I said, but we were cut off by the guys and Brian jumping onto each other again shouting, "She's Mine!"

Logan and I both moved out of the way. Gustavo and Kelly looked at us in curiosity. "It's a long story." we yelled over the boys' shouts.

"Freight Train!" yelled Gustavo and pointed to the struggling boys. Freight Train walked over the boys grabbed James and Carlos with his hands and lifted them straight up and out of the mosh pit, and placed them back on the ground a few feet in front of Kendall and Brian. The fighting stopped immediately.

"That was kind of fun." laughed Carlos.

"What is that smell?" suddenly asked Gustavo. Everyone then began to take deep breaths.

I could smell it too and I followed the scent until it led me to James. "Oh James! Too much dude." I said as I backed away quickly waving my hand in front of my nose.

"It's Barracuda Man Spray." explained James as he pulled a spray can from his back pocket. "We're in love with this girl at the Palmwoods and this… is my edge." He sprayed a bit on his face before saying the Spray's motto, "Better wear your Cuda."

"You need an edge." said Kendall.

"You ALWAYS get the girl." said a frustrated Carlos.

"She will be mine." exclaimed James. Those four words caused everyone to once again jump on each other and shout, "She's mine!"

Kelly shook her head at the scene in front of her and Logan and I brought our hands up to out forehead; all of the shouting was starting to give us a massive headache. Gustavo turned back to Freight Train and shouted three short words. "Dogs! Booth! Now!" Freight Train simply nodded, went up to the boys, and roughly pushed them in the recording booth. He left Brian and Logan out of the booth. Logan gave me a kiss on the cheek before going in.

"He is really good." said Gustavo with a very pleased look.

I didn't realize just how slow the song actually was until they started. I could actually pick out who was singing which harmony, and the guys just sounded awkward and very uncomfortable.

_"Any kind of guy you want_

_that's the guy I'll be."_

We saw James lean in toward the mic and, from the looks of it, let out a gigantic sneeze. I looked over at Kelly and Ray,the sound board operator, saw them flinch and knew that I had been right.

_"Turn myself upside down_

_Yes I will, yes I will."_

James once again leaned into the mic and let out another sneeze bigger than the last because Kelly and Ray ripped their headphone off and Gustavo quickly turned the music off. He didn't rip the headphones of like the other two, but calmly set them aside before hitting a button and talking to the boys. "This is a song about love… NOT SNEEZING!" he yelled and I could see the boys flinch and take a few steps back.

"The pollen count is really high today." said Kelly.

"Then get him to a doctor and fix him while I fix the song because it's horrible!" said Gustavo. "Freight Train take the other three dogs, monkey, and pixie home."

Kelly rolled her eyes before going in to get James. "You know that song's not THAT bad. It's just too slow." Brian said.

Gustavo turned around and fixed him with a glare. "You are NOT here to talk. SOOO BE QUIET!" he yelled.

Kelly practically dragged James out of the booth. He broke free of Kelly and grabbed Gustavo's mic. "You are not allowed to talk to her until I get back. I mean it. ACHOO!" he said before Kelly pulled him away. The other boys laughed and Kendall even jumped into Freight Train's arms, ready to be taken back to the Palmwoods. As James was dragged past Logan and I, he grabbed our shoulders and said, "Don't let them talk to her. You're my only hope now, Logan and Alexis. Don't let them talk to her! ACHOO!" he said in our faces..

"Gross James! I got your spit and snot in my eyes." I complained as we frantically rubbed our faces.

"Please Alex!" James' plea faded away, as Kelly dragged him down the hall. Not a second later the door opened again to reveal Freight Train.

"Let's go dog and Alexis." he said.

"The name's Logan." Logan said as I got up and suddenly jumped on Carlos back. He didn't mind though and took off running down the hall.

Less than thirty minutes later we were back at the Palmwoods and the boys, minus Logan, began to put their "Get The New Girl To Fall For Me And Not James" plan into action. They hid behind the bushes at the pool area with their tree hats on and watched the new girl. Logan and I stood behind them and a little to the side. I was resting my head on Logan's shoulder while he had an arm around my shoulders. We weren't really all that interested in their plans; we just knew it was going to be fun to watch.

"Brian, what's the intel?" Kendall asked my brother.

"Well according to your mom's Cosmapolin magazine." Brian said as he held up the magazine. "75% of the female population is attracted to the bad boy type." I rolled my eyes at the mention of 'bad boy'. I had had enough bad boy encounters during the whole Wayne Wayne fiasco.

" I'm starting to hate bad boys now." I whisper to Logan.

He chuckled quietly at me " Well, I'm not a bad boy. Instead you got a nerd boy." He said kissing the side of my head.

"I call the bad boy type." said Carlos. I shook my head and looked down at the ground to keep from laughing out loud. Carlos would never be able to pull the bad boy type off effectively; he was just too nice of a person. When I looked back up I was surprised to see that Carlos was now wearing his bad boy outfit complete with sunglasses and a black bandana.

"But it won't matter." said Brian as he continued to talk about the different types of men women fall for. "Because 100% of the female population is attracted to men with British accents."

" Not me." I tell him.

" Minus Lex." He said rolling his eyes.

"But none of us are British." said Kendall.

"Huh, speak for yourself Gov'ner." said Brian in a British accent. He was actually good.

" You sound a lot like Greg." I tell him, referring to our good friend, Greg Sulkin.

" Yes!" He said.

"What are you going to go with Kendall?" asked Carlos.

"60% like the steamy fireman, 40% like the brooding loner, and .7% like the jolly pastry chef." read off Logan before putting the magazine down, for good I hoped. I looked off to my right and laughed out loud at the sight I saw. Bitters was actually dressed as a pastry chef and was talking to a woman in a suit about staying at the Palmwoods while wisking something chocolate in a bowl. My attention was turned back to the boys when Kendall spoke up.

"I'm gonna be myself." said Kendall. Carlos and Brian burst out laughing.

"That never works." they said in unison and what sounded like British accents.

I shake my head " Yes, it does. Logan was himself and he got me."

" Alexis, stop." Brian tells me.

"This is just to sad. I can't watch this any more." I said as Logan and I began to walk away.

"Wait Ally… we need our female insight." called out Carlos.

"You want my advice." I said looking down at them. Seeing their desperate nods I continued. "I bet you 3-1 that Kendall will get the girl. Girls aren't looking for someone who is putting on a show; they want someone who is himself. They want a guy who is not afraid to show them what they are really like even when they are with their friends. That's my advice and I can tell by the looks on your faces," she said pointing at Carlos and Brian. "That you aren't going to listen to it so… I wish you good luck but I can't stand to watch you get painfully rejected. Later."

With that Logan and I headed out of the pool area. As we passed by the new girl I whispered, "I'm sooo sorry." I felt bad for her with what was about to happen.

The new girl's face filled with confusion as she watched us walk away. "Sorry about what?" she asked out loud, but she shrugged her shoulders and went right back to reading her book.

" So where do you want to go?" I ask Logan as we enter the Palm Woods park.

Logan shrugs " I don't care."

" How about we get some ice cream?" I ask, pointing at the ice cream cart ahead of us.

He nods and grabs my hand " 'Kay."

When we get to the cart, the vendor smiles at us " Hi, what can I get you?"

" Umm.. Can I get vanilla?" I ask.

He nods and scoops the ice cream on a cone before handing it to me. He turns to Logan " And for you?"

" A chocolate please?" Logan asks.

The guy nods and gives him the ice cream " Here you go. That will be two dollars."

I'm about to give him the money when Logan beats me " Here you go. Thank you." He says before grabbing my hand and we walk away.

" You know I could have paid, right?" I ask him, eating my ice cream.

Logan shrugs " I know, but I wanted to."

I smile " Thanks." Kissing his cheek.

He smiles at me " You're welcome."

We continue to walk around the park in silence for a couple of minutes. Until Logan starts to talk again " Have you decided what song you are going to sing for Griffin yet?" He asks me.

I nod " Yeah, I'm doing ' I Will Always Love You ' by Whitney Houston. I told Kelly earlier."

" Really?" I nod " You're going to do great." He tells me.

I smile " Thanks, Logster."

" You're welcome, Lexi." He says before giving be a quick kiss on my lips.

" How about we go watch the guys make a fool of themselves when they try to ask the new girl out?" I ask.

Logan nods " Sure." Before taking my hand and leading me back to the lobby.


	17. Love Song Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

ALEXIS' POV:

Logan and I walked back into the lobby and saw Kendall, Brian, and Carlos were still in their hiding spot from earlier. We walk over there and they nod their heads at us before looking back at the new girl, who is sitting in a chair "So…" said Kendall. "How do we decide who gets to ask her out first?"

They were quiet for a minute before Brian's eyes widened; an idea had just entered his brain. Which might not be good. He reached over and pluck three palm leaves over a near by tree and made them all different lengths. When he turned back around the leaves were securely tucked in his hands "Ok," he said still using his British accent. "We'll draw palm leaves to see who gets to ask her out first. Short one wins."

Kendall reached out and pulled the first one from Brian's hand. He kept pulling and pulling and pulling and finally ended up with a two foot palm leaf. Carlos and Brian let out triumphant sighs while Logan and I rolled our eyes at the two. Carlos reached over for his turn. Brian watched his hand and knew immediately that his hand was grasping the shortest one. "No the other one." said Brian as he moved away from Carlos.

"No, Brian. Give it." grunted Carlos as he tightly gripped the leaf. All Brian did in response was shake his head and continued to fight Carlos. But Carlos would not let go " I never had a girlfriend before!" he shouted at my brother.

Brian's shoulders sagged and being the good friend he is, he let Carlos take the shortest leaf. Carlos looked at his leaf in triumph. "Yes. Stand back boys." he said as he slid on a pair of black shades. "And watch the bad boy get the pretty girl."

He walked from their spot with a swag and plopped down into a chair right next to the new girl. She looked up in surprise and tried to start-up a conversation "Hi, I'm Jo. Cool jacket." she said when she saw his black leather jacket. Carlos just nodded and then went on pretending that he was to cool to even talk to her.

" Are you trying out for the bad boy roll in 'Magic Middle School'?" Jo asked as she showed him the script she was reading "I mean it's a really strong role, but I hate bad boys in real life. I mean, why so angry all the time?" Carlos looked at her in shock and mumbled a few non-words in response. Brian, Kendall, Logan, and I started laughing at Carlos' predicament.

"Poor old chap. He's in a bit of a sticky wicket." said Brian in his British accent.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" Jo said to Carlos.

"Ummmmm… Reginald Salzberry from England." blurted out Carlos. Brian's eyes went huge and he let out a yell that was quickly muffled by Kendall who had to hold Brian back from hurting Carlos.

"How exciting." said Jo. "My family visits there every year. What part of England are you from?" I smirked when I heard that.

"Uhhhhh… Cheerio, puttin' another shrimp on the Barby, danke schön." **(A.N. German for 'thank you') **With that Carlos jumped up from the chair and ran back to us, but as soon as he kneeled down next to Brian and Kendall, Brian grabbed the front of his jacket.

"You stole my bit." Brian yelled.

"But she smells so nice." said Carlos as Kendall pried Brian's hands off his jacket. "And I panicked!"

"She will be mine!" said Brian as he jumped up and made his way to Jo. But just as he was about to say hi, Camille stormed up to him in a huff and slapped him hard across the face. "Ow. Camille not now." he whispered as he grunted in pain holding his face.

"Of course I'll take you back." she happily yelled. With that she threw her arms around Brian and repeatedly kissed his face leaving behind red lipstick marks. Kendall, Carlos, Logan, Jo, and I watched the scene with wide eyes.

Camille planted one large kiss on Brian's lips before pulling away. "I'm gonna tell Rachael we're back together. And that I will destroy ANYBODY!" she turned and pointed a finger at Jo. "Who tries to come between us." She turned back around, gave Brian another passionate kiss and then walked away.

When she walked by us Kendall asked "'One Tree Hill?" While I sent her a text message.

"Yeah… let's go with that." said Camille with a sly smile before she continued on her way. I saw her pull out her phone and type something. My phone then beeped and Camille's reply came up.

**To: Cami**

**From: Ally**

_**You have a crush on Brian, don't you?**_

**To: Ally**

**From: Cami**

_**Yes. Don't tell anyone! Except Logan, if you want. Gtg. Bye.**_

I smile and sent Logan a text, telling him. He reads it and looks at me. I nod and we look back at Brian who walks back to us. He kneels down next to Kendall and Carlos "I get a do over." He demands.

"No you don't." laughed Kendall.

"Was Camille a good kisser?" asked Carlos.

"I was… pleasantly surprised." replied Brian. Logan and I shared a look and smirked.

"Ok boys, now it's my turn." said Kendall. He walked out to where Jo was sitting except there was one small problem… Jo wasn't sitting in the lobby anymore. "Ahhh hockey pucks." he groaned as Carlos and Brian hi-fived each other.

" Before you guys make another dumb plan, Brian you might want to take the lipstick off your face. You have more prints than a carnival kissing booth." I tell my brother, laughing.

Brian glares at me while Logan, Kendall, and Carlos laughs " Shut up." He tells me while wiping the lipstick off with a napkin I handed him.

"Let's go to the pool." Logan says, grabbing my hand and walking to the pool. We sit a chair and Kendall sits on the one across from us with Brian and Carlos on both sides.

Kendall, Logan, and I talk while Brian and Carlos whisper to each other behind Kendall's back. Kendall looks at me " Have you decided what song you are going to sing for Griffin, Alexis?" He asks.

I nod " Yup. Like I told Logan I'm singing ' I Will Always Love You ' by Whitney Houston." I tell him.

He nods " Nice."

Before we can say anything else Brian speaks "So we were thinking," Brian says. "You definitely need a girl strategy." He says to Kendall.

"So try this." said Carlos sticking a pair of fake rabbit teeth into Kendall's mouth, making him look like a complete hillbilly. Carlos and Logan grinned and Brian gave him a thumbs up to approve the look. I just laughed and took a picture with my phone when Kendall turned his head to look at me. Saving it as his contact picture

"Thanks." said Kendall pulling the teeth out. "But I think I'm going to stick with the 'be myself strategy'. You know, the one Alexis told us was most likely to work." With that he tossed the teeth back to Carlos, stood up, and made his way over to the cabana Jo was sitting at.

Once he was out of ear shot Brian gave Carlos a light shove. "Told you we should have used the glue." he said before we all watched as Kendall introduced himself.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." replied Jo.

"I just wanted to welcome you to the Palmwoods…" Suddenly a huge hand came down on his back and began to lift him off the ground. "I'm Kendall and this looks weird right?" he said realizing that his feet were a good foot off the ground. Jo nodded her head quickly.

Carlos and Brian had looks of unbridled glee. They were having a hard time not breaking out laughing. "Ah… we can continue this conversation when my friend FREIGHT TRAIN put me down." continued Kendall. Without a word Freight Train moved Kendall but it wasn't back to the ground… it was over his shoulder. As Freight Train carried him away Kendall waved goodbye to Jo. "We'll do this again sometime." he said with a small smile.

Carlos and Brian gave each other a high five but at that moment Freight Train walked by and grabbed their clasped hands lifting them up. Logan and I just shrugged and followed them. Everybody stared at us exiting the building. Half in awe of the sheer size of Freight Train and half for the fact that Kendall and Brian were draped over both his shoulders and his hand dragging Carlos behind them. "That it not fair. I get a do over." said Kendall as we moved to the front door.

"No you don't." said Brian.

"This is fun." said Carlos giving people waves as he slid by. Once we got to the studio Gustavo hustled the guys, minus Brian, into the studio and while he sat down at the piano Kelly pushed James next to the others. If Gustavo had been be paying attention at all he would have heard the laughs and jokes as to what was over James' mouth. To us teens James looked like he was getting ready to play General Grievous from the movie Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Gustavo ignored them as usual and began play the song on the piano, indicating to the boys that it was time to sing.

_Kendall: Any kind of guy you want, that's the guy I'll be_

_Carlos: Turn myself upside down_

_Logan: Yes I will, yes I will_

However, when it came time for James to sing all anyone could hear were a bunch of muffled noises. Gustavo immediately stopped playing and slammed his hands onto the keys. "What was that? What was that?" he said getting up from the piano.

"You told me to get him to stop sneezing and I did." said Kelly coming to stand by him. He temper was quickly spiking due to the fact that she had to spend close to two hours with the most incompetent doctor ever.

"But he can't sing! And we have to sing this love song because the record company wants a love song and I Still Hate This Song!"

"Well, he refuses to take an allergy shot and I'm Not A Nurse!" Kelly yelled, getting into Gustavo's face.

"Your yelling has improved, but more like this, GET HIM AN ALERGY SHOT!" he yelled getting right back into her face.

Kelly and Gustavo stayed in a stare down contest for a few minutes before James took off the mask and spoke, his voice muffled from his stuffed up nose. "It's my fault Gustavo… ACHOO!"

The guys, Brian, and I flinched a bit considering they were right in James' spray zone. We kind of felt bad for James now. We could tell that he wasn't feeling 100%. His cheeks and nose were red from having been blown and his eyes looked droopy. "I need to do this. I'll go get the shot." he said.

Kelly pointed to James and signaled for him to follow. James walked as though one condemned, that is until he walked just outside the door. He suddenly spun around, pulled out his Barracuda Man Spray, did a little dance as he sprayed his face, and dashed off. All the caring feeling Brian, Carlos, and Kendall felt toward James disappeared immediately as they watched their mouths trying to form sentences. It wasn't until James had disappeared did the other boys voices come back.

They began to make excuses about not feeling well and that they needed to go. But as they backed out of the room they came in contact with Freight Train's chest and quickly changed their minds about leaving. Freight Train stuck a hand out silencing they constant talking. "It's not that bad of a song." he said looking at Gustavo. "In fact, if I was a girl and someone sang it to me, I'd be really touched."

"How touched?" said Kendall his eyes coming alive with a plan spark.

"Like go out with you touched?" asked Brian his voice hopeful.

"If we sang this song to you, if you were a girl." asked Carlos in confirmation.

"Yeah." That one word from Freight Train caused Carlos, Brian, and Kendall to break into a fight while trying to push each other out of the way. Their arguing was getting louder by the second that is until Freight Train wrapped all three of them into a big hug and squeezed them as tight as he dared. The boys' words trailed off into startled gasps for air.

"So after a day trapped with in the sound proof walls of his studio, Gustavo couldn't write the song that he wanted and failed." said Katie from her seat in the half dome-hanging chair in the corner. "Report done." she said slapping her notebook closed.

"Your report and my song are NOT DONE!" yelled Gustavo. "Release the hounds and monkey!" Freight Train immediately let go of the boy who started gasping for breath. "I need more time." he finished.

The guys didn't stay a second longer and ran for the door. Logan and I walked out after them. We saw Kelly standing on the sidewalk with lemonade in one hand and a hotdog in the other. She turned when the three boys skidded to a stop near her. "Where's James?" breathlessly asked Kendall.

"Well… we were in my car, then he jumped out, sprayed his entire body with man spray, jumped into a cab and shouted 'She will be mine, she will be mine!'" Carlos grabbed the front of Kendall and Brian's shirts in a panic.

"He's going to the Palm Woods. To Steal Our Girl!" he shouted. With that they took off running toward the Palmwoods. Logan and I climbed into my car since I drove it here. Not wanting to walk.

We got to the Palm Woods before the guys. Logan grabbed my hand and pulled me into the pool area " Come on. Let's go see if Camille is here."

I nod and let him lead me. We see Camille and Jo sitting at a table and walk to them " Hey, guys." I say.

"Hey. I thought you guys were at the studio recording the guys' new song?" Camille asks.

"We were, but the song wasn't done." Logan tells her sitting on the arm of my chair that I'm sitting in.

"Oh I forgot. Jo this is Logan and Alexis. Guys this is Jo." Camille introduces us.

We shake her hand " Nice to meet you guys." Jo says.

" You too." We answer.

"Hello." A voice says nice to us. We all looked up and Camille and Jo shrieked while Logan and I gasped. In front of us was James, but his face was all bloated and his hands were three times bigger than they normally are "Not the reaction I usually get." he said pointing a fat finger in our direction. "But I'm James, I'm in a band."

"Hi. I'm Jo." Jo said tentatively " It's... Nice to meet you." She continued.

"Hey I was thinking maybe we could see a movie later ACHOO!"

"Don't you think you should see a doctor first." said Jo.

"Oh because of my sneezing right." James brought up a hand to wipe his nose and let out a yell when he saw his swollen hand "What happened to my hands?" he yelled.

Jo leaned forward and gave a sniff. "Are you wearing Barracuda Man Spray?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Better wear your cuda." said James the last part coming out in a sob.

"You do know that stuff was recalled for causing sever allergic reactions right?" said Camille handing James a compact mirror. When he saw his face, he screamed and sped walked away.

"JAMES!" Logan and I yelled before standing up "It was nice to meet you, Jo." I said, before we ran after him.

James fumbled with getting his phone out of his pocket to call Kelly, so I took mine out and dialed her number handing the phone to James " Here, use mine." I said.

"Kelly, pick me up. I need that shot NOW!" He flung my phone back to me before stopping in front of Kendall,Carlos, and Brian, who had just let out yells of terror.

"That's exactly what we said." Logan tells them.

"A allergic reaction demands a break and you are not allowed to talk to her until I'm pretty again." said James his voice cracking in several places.

"Forget it." said the other 3 in unison.

"I'm going to sing her a song." said Carlos.

"No I am." Brian argued.

"No I am." Kendall said and the fighting started again. James gave a stomp of his foot and ran the rest of the way outside in order not to be seen. Jo walked by and waved to Logan and I before leaving the hotel.

Mr. Bitters rang the bell stopping the fight " None of you can sing to her because she left the pool area." He tells the guys on the ground.

"She's gone." said the boys crowding his desk.

"Yes, she went to an audition, she usually returns at 5:30." said Bitters.

They nodded and walked off to prepare for when Jo comes back. Logan and I shrugged and walked to the pool area and sat down on a chair.I groan and rest my head on Logan's shoulder. He looks down at me " What's wrong, Lexi?" He asks me, kissing my forehead.

"They are just going to get hurt in the end." I tell him.

I feel Logan nod and put his arm around my shoulders "I know. They just don't want to listen to us." He says.

Before we can say anything else, we see Brian pull Guitar Dude under Jo's apartment balcony "Right here. That's perfect." said Brian shoving Guitar Dude down on a seat.

"But isn't this Big Time Rushes new song." he said confused.

"Shhhhh. Change of plans. It's mine now." Brian said, quickly for fear that one of the other guys would come and mess him up before he even started to sing. "Just strum like you've never strum before." Guitar Dude gave a nod and began.

"Here I am, there you are. Why does it feel so far?" A smile broke out on Brian's face when Jo appeared on the balcony over the pool area. "Next to you is where I should be." That was a far as he got for at that moment Carlos crashed into him head first causing Brian to fall over the planter next to him. I had to stifle my laughter.

Carlos motioned for Guitar Dude to keep playing which he did. "Something I want so bad, know what's inside your head. Maybe I can see what you see." That was as far as Carlos got before Kendall slammed into him and knocked him down. "I've got to keep on believin' that everything takes time. I'll make up any reason, to make you mine."

Brian than came up behind Kendall and gave him a hard shove. "If you're stayin' or leavin', I'll follow your lead."

Carlos was the next one to interrupt. "So why keep pretending." This time instead of Carlos getting shoved Logan and Kendall started to sing with him battling the spot in the front of the group. "Open your eyes, I could be what you need. Any kind of guy you want girl, that's the guy I'll be. I'll turn myself upside down." The song came to a crashing halt when the boys just started to shout at each other.

Jo started shouting down to the boys. "Hey Guys!" The boys immediately stilled and looked up at her. "Great song. But, you should probably know, that I have a boyfriend back home."

"WHAT!" yelled the boys.

"But we can still be friends right?" she asked hopefully or was she just saying that so she wouldn't hurt their feeling, I was really sure on that point.

"Yeah." they mumbled. Jo gave them a thumbs up and walked back inside.

"Well." I said as Logan and I went over to the boys. "At least you and everyone else knows that you gave it your best shot." I said putting emphasis on the word everyone.

"No it stunk." said Kendall.

"No." came a new voice. Our group and the whole pool turned to see who had spoken. Gustavo walked towards us with an ice cream cone in his hand. Behind him were Mrs. Knight and Freight Train who was carrying Katie on his shoulders. "That was AMAZING! I know what this song is. It's not a slow love song, it's a fast love song. Katie!" he yelled looking down at her once Freight Train had placed her back on the ground.

"Do not finish that report until I finish this song. Freight Train, to the studio." With that Gustavo turned and went to jump into Freight Train's arms like Kendall had done earlier. But instead of being carried, Freight Train didn't even try to catch him and just let him fall to the ground. "A little help." Gustavo called out and the guys, Brian and I rushed forward to help pull him back to his feet.

An hour later, Brian, Kelly, Gustavo, Griffin, Griffins' assistants, and I were at Rocque Records listening to the guys as they performed their new song

_**"Any Kind Of Guy"**_

_[ James]  
Here I am  
There you are  
Why does it seem so far  
Next to you is where I should be (where I wanna be)  
Something I  
Want so bad  
Know what's inside your head  
Maybe I could see what you see (tell me what you see)_

_[Logan]  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_

_[Chorus: All]  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

_[Carlos]  
You seem so hard to know  
Say goodbye, say hello  
Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)  
Changing my point of view  
Everyday something new  
Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)_

_[Kendall]  
Gotta keep on believing  
That everything takes time  
I'll make up any reason  
To make you mine  
If you're staying or leaving  
I'll follow your lead  
So why keep pretending  
Open your eyes  
I can be what you need_

_[Chorus: All]  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

_[Kendall:]  
Let me know if I'm getting through  
[Logan:]  
Making you understand  
[James:]  
If it's wrong I'll try something new  
[Kendall:]  
(Try something  
New)  
[James:]  
Don't look away  
Cause I'm here to stay  
[Kendall:]  
If it's a game  
Then I'm gonna play_

_[Chorus: All]  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
That's the guy I'll be  
Turn myself upside down (yes I will, yes I will)  
Any kind of guy you want, girl  
You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)  
Turn your whole world around (yes I will, yes I will)_

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
Change your mind  
I will be there (I'll be there)  
Won't you try  
One more time  
Be my any kind of girl  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

_[Kendall:]  
Bring it back_

_Any kind, any kind  
Any kind of guy you want  
You decide  
It's alright  
I will be there_

Everything was dead silent as the music stopped. Everyone's attention was turned on Griffin as he rose from his chair. "I tell you I want a slow love song and instead you ignore me and give me…" He paused and looked at each individual in the room. The suspense was pure agony for everyone even for Griffin's goons. "A hit." he finally said with a big smile on his face. Everyone in the booth with Griffin began to celebrate but stopped when Griffin continued speaking. "But I still want a slow love song and put the word baby in it." he said patting Gustavo's cheek and leaving, but before he left he stopped next to Freight Train. "And what's your name?" he said looking up.

"Freight Train."

"Of course it is." Griffin said then turns to me " Let's hear your cover."

I nod and walk into the performing area while the guys walk out. I sit on a stool in the middle and lower the microphone stand to the right height. I nod at Gustavo and he presses the play button. I sing before the music starts to play **(Jessica Sanchez version. Link on profile if you want to hear it)**

_**"I Will Always Love You"**_

_If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way_

_And I... will always love you, ooh  
I will always love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm_

_Bittersweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you, you need_

_And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh_

_[Instrumental / Sax solo]_

_I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love_

_And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
[Repeat]_

_I, I will always love  
You...  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh_

I smile when I hit the last note. I look up into the recording studio and smirk when I see the surprised faces of everyone, except Brian. He's not surprise because I used to always sing the song like that when we were little. I get off the stool and walk back into the recording studio "What?" I ask, a little creeped out from all the starring everybody is doing.

Kelly is the first one to snap out of their faze "Nothing. Just didn't know you could hit all of those high notes." She tells me with everybody nodding in agreement, even Griffin.

"She has always been able to hit those. Lex has been singing that song since we were little kids." Brian tells her, while handing me a water bottle.

I nod "Yup." I say, popping the 'p'

"Great job, Alexis." Griffin tells me "Bye." Leaves the room.

I clear my throat while rubbing it "The only bad thing about the high notes is that it hurts my throat." I groan, putting my head on Brian's chest.

Brian laughs and puts his arms my shoulders while I wrap mine around his waist "Haha." He says poking me in the stomach.

I squeak and jump out of my brother's arm. I glare at him while the guys, Kelly, and Gustavo laugh at us "Mean." I state before punching his arm and running out of the room with him behind me.

We run all the way to the limo "I win." I exclaim when we reach it.

Brian frowns "You won, but your throat still hurts,huh?" He asks when he sees me rubbing my throat.

I nod "Yeah."

The guys and Katie come out of the building and head towards us. When they get here we climb in the limo and started heading home. We are silent for a couple of minutes "Oh!' I exclaim, making everybody look at me "Ian don't forget dad's birthday is in two days." I remind my brother.

"What? I thought it was next month. July 24." Brian says.

I roll my eyes "No. His birthday June 24. I think you got mixed up with our Uncle Jerry."

"Maybe. But I still haven't gotten him a gift. What did you get him?"

"A baseball signed by the San Francisco Giants." I say with a shrug.

Everybody's eyes went wide "Really?" Brian asks. I nod and he groans "Great. My gift will be nothing compare to that."

I laugh at him "That's what you get for not remembering his birthday."I tell him.

Brian frowns "Shut up!" He whines. We all laugh at him and get out of the limo when it pulls in front of the Palm Woods.

"And we're not going to fight over girls any more right guys?" Kendall told Brian, James, and Carlos

"Right." said the boys.

"We're going to be civilized and only go after girls we meet alone and not together. Agreed?"

"Agreed." they all said.

"That's not going to last long." Katie whispered to Logan and I.

At that moment a new girl walked up to us. "Hey," she said and watched in confusion as the boys stared blankly at her imagining themselves dating her. "I just arrived at the Palm Woods. Can you tell me where the gym is?"

Katie sighed when no one answered "It's past the pool and to the right." Katie told her.

"Great. Thanks." said the new girl walking away.

Once she was out of sight, James, Carlos, Brian, and Kendall jumped on each other shouting 'She will be mine!' I sighed and looked at Katie "Wanna play some video games, Kit-Kat?" I asked her.

Katie looked up at me and smiled "'Kay." She said before walking to the elevator.

"Logan and I will be there in a couple of minutes!" I called out to her before the elevator closed. She gave me a thumbs up.

Logan and I looked at the guys, who were still on the ground, and sighed. Logan turned to me and held out his hand "Come on, Lexi. Katie gets impatient real fast."

I smile and grab his had "I know." I tell him.

We walk to the elevator and get in. Logan turn to me and smiled "You were great, Alexis." He tells me, referring to my performance from earlier.

I smile at him "Thanks, Logster." I say before kissing him.

We break apart when the elevator dings "Let's go." I tell him walking to 2J with him following.


	18. Birthday and Beach

Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

ALEXIS' POV:

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I turn over and see the time, 7 o'clock. I groan and fall back onto my pillows. I'm about to fall back asleep when my mom walks into my room. She frowns when she sees me still laying down "Alexis, why are you still sleeping? It's your dad's birthday. Get up." She said while pulling my blanket off my and pulling my up.

I groan "I'm tired." I complain.

She rolls her eyes at me and pushes me into Brian and mine bathroom "You won't be after you take a shower and get dress." My mom tells me before closing the door, leaving my to take my shower.

I roll my eyes and turn the water on and wait for it to get to the right temperature. When it's there, I get undress and get in. After ten minutes, I get out and put my dark purple robe on. I walk to my room and to my makeup and hair table and grab my hair brush. While I'm brushing my hair, someone knocks on my door "Come in!" I yell, putting my brush down and blow dry my hair. I decided to leave my hair in its natural big curls.

Brian walks in "Hey,Lex. Mom wanted me to give you these. Said something about wanted you to wear them for today." He says while putting black wedges on my bed.

I groan when I see the wedges "Do I have to wear them?" I ask while walking to my closet to get my clothes.

My brother smirks "Yup. And you hate wearing heels."

I stick my tongue out at him. He does the same and leaves me to get changed. I close the door and put on my under garments. After that, I put on a pair of black tie dyed skinny jeans, a grey London print short sleeved top, and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up. I also put on the wedges that my mom wanted me to wear. For my jewelry, I put on the silver and diamond heart necklace my dad got me for my birthday, my 'LIPSY' charm bracelet he got me two years ago, my rings on my right hand like always, and my red 'I Heart Boobies' bracelet Angela gave me.

When I'm done with my clothes and jewelry, I go over to my makeup table and start my makeup. I do cat eyes eye makeup and pink lip gloss. After that, I walk out of my room and into the kitchen. I smile at my dad "Happy birthday, daddy." I tell him, giving him a kiss on the cheek and sitting down across from him, next to Brian.

My dad smiles at me "Thank you, Alexis."

Mom comes and places our breakfast on the table "Eat up." She says before we all start to eat.

"Alexis do you have to go to the studio today?" Dad asks me after a couple of minutes of silence.

I nod "Yes. I have to record my duet with Flo Rida and the song David Guetta wants me to sing for his album." I tell him after I swallow my bite of food.

He nods "Okay. I was hoping we could all spend some time together, as a family." He says.

"Dad, I just have to record two songs. We can still spend time together, I could leave Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan with Gustavo. I don't have to be there every time they record a song." I say.

Dad smiles "'Kay. You better get going." I nod and kiss his and mom's cheek, mess up Brian's hair, and walk out of the apartment.

I take the stairs down to the lobby and see Katie and Tyler talking "Hey, guys. Bye, guys." I say to them before walking out of the Palm Woods and into my car.

I pull out of the parking lot and head to Rocque Records. After ten minutes of driving, I pull in front of the building. I grab my phone and get out of my car. I put my phone in my blazer's right pocket and walk into the building.

When I walk into the recording studio, I see the guys, Gustavo, Kelly, Flo Rida, and David Guetta talking "Sorry, I'm late. My mom made me where this shoes and I tend to walk slow in heels." I say, standing next to Logan and kissing his cheek.

"It's okay, Pixie." Gustavo says.

"Okay, we will start with Flo Rida and Alexis' duet and then David's song." Kelly tells everyone. Flo Rida gets off his chair and follows me into the recording booth.

"Okay. Give me a thumbs up when you guys are ready." Gustavo tells us, while the guys and Kelly standing behind his chair, while David sits in Flo's chair.

We put our headphones on and I give Gustavo a thumbs up. He nods and starts the music, right away I start to sing

_**"Wild Ones"**_

_[Alexis]  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh_

_[Flo Rida]  
I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
Party going wild, fist pumping music,  
I might lose it  
Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)  
I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
Almost dared the right vibe  
Ready to get live, ain't no surprise  
Take me so high, jumping nose dive  
Surfing the crowd  
Oooh  
Said I gotta be the man  
I'm the head of my band, mic check one two  
Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
After bottle, we all get bent and again tomorrow  
Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
Club shuts down, a hundred super models_

_[Alexis]  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh_

_[Flo Rida]  
Party rocker, foot-show stopper  
More Chambord  
Number one, club popper  
Got a hangover like too much vodka  
Can't see me with ten binoculars  
So cool  
No doubt by the end of the night  
Got the clothes coming off  
Til I make that move  
Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof  
All black shades when the sun come through  
Uh-Oh, it's on like everything goes  
Round up baby tilt the freaky show_

_What happens to that body, it's a private show  
Stays right here, private show  
I like 'em untamed, don't tell me how pain  
Tolerance, bottoms up with the champagne  
My life, call my homie then we hit Spain  
Do you busy with the bail, we get insane_

_[Alexis]  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you do_

_I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh_

_[Bridge]  
I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl_

_Show you another side of me  
A side you would never thought you would see  
Tear up that body  
Dominate you 'til you've had enough  
I hear you like  
The wild stuff_

_[Alexis]  
Hey I heard you were a wild one  
Oooh  
If I took you home  
It'd be a home run  
Show me how you'll do_

_I wanna shut down the club  
With you  
Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
Oooh_

_I am a wild one  
Break me in  
Saddle me up and let's begin  
I am a wild one  
Tame me now  
Running with wolves  
And I'm on the prowl..._

When we are done, we walk out of the booth. Kelly hands Flo Rida the cd "Here you go. Just upload this to your sound track." She tells him.

He nods and takes it "Thank you. Bye, Alexis." He says, giving me a hug.

I hug him back "Bye, Flo." I tell him when we pull apart.

Flo turns to Logan, James, Kendall, and Carlos "It was nice meeting you guys." He says.

"Nice meeting you too." They say. Flo then walks out of the room.

David then stands up "My turn," He says before handing me some music sheets "Here is the lyrics."

I nod and walk back into the recording booth. I put the headphones back on and take a drink of water before giving Gustavo and David a thumbs up. David nods and pushes play for the music

_**"Titanium"**_

_[Alexis:]  
You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

_[Chorus:]  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_[Alexis:]  
Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

_[Chorus:]  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

_[Alexis:]  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_[Chorus:]  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

When I'm done, I put the headphones on the stand and walk out of the booth. I take a drink of water "So what do you think?" I ask David.

"It was perfect, Alexis. Thank you." He informs me in his accent.

I smile "You're welcome," I then look at the time on the clock "Got to go. My dad wants us to spend time today for his birthday." I tell everyone.

I give Kelly, Gustavo, and David and hug and Kendall, James, and Carlos their usually kiss on the cheek. I give Logan a quick peck on the lips and run out of the building to my car. I drive back to the Palm Woods and arrive back after ten minutes. I turn my car off and walk into the hotel.

I wave to Jo and Camille when I past them in the lobby. I get in the elevator and press number two for the second floor. When I walk into my family's apartment, I see everybody walking to the door "Where are we going?" I ask my dad.

He smiles "Frozen yogurt parlor. As in tradition." He tells me. I nod. Every year on his birthday we all go to the frozen yogurt parlor. On my mom's birthday we go to the ice cream parlor while on Brian and I's birthday we all go to the arcade and get pizza.

Dad, mom, Brian, and I walk down the stairs and into the lobby. We walk out of the hotel and stop. I turn to my parents "Whose car are we taking?" I ask them.

They shrug "We'll take mine and your mom's car. Brian you drive" Dad says, handing my brother the keys. We walk to their 2010 Nissan Pathfinder. I put on my red sunglasses and Brian puts on his black ones. We always get recognized, but my parents not all the time.

My parents climb in the backseat while Brian and I go in the front. Brian starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot. I turn on the radio and 'Just a Dream' comes on. My mom smiles at Brian and I "Can you guys please sing along?" She asks us.

We shrug "Sure." Brian says and starts to sing.

When we are done we glance at our parents "Okay?" I ask.

"Great." Dad says.

Brian drives the car into the frozen yogurt parlor and parks. We get out and walk into the shop "What size can we get, mom?" Brian asks her.

"Any size you want." She tells us.

We nod and grab a container. I got a medium, Brian got large, dad got the same as him, and mom got the same as me. I walk oer to the vanilla machine and fill it up almost all the way. I then walk over to the treats and put sliced strawberries on top and a little bit of wiped cream. When I'm done, I walk over to my dad, who is also done.

After a minute mom and Brian walk back to us and we walk over to the counter. The girl who works her looks up when she hears us "Hi, how can I help you?" She asks us with a British accent.

"Can we pay?" I ask her.

She looks at me and nods "Sure thing," She types something in the cash register "That will be $8." She tells us.

Dad nods and hands her a ten dollar bill "Keep the change." He tells her.

She smiles at him "Thank you. Have a good day."

We nod "You to." Mom tells her. Mom, dad, my brother, and I walk out of there and to one of the table outside.

We sit down and I pull out my phone. I got to my camera and point it to my parent who are across from Brian and I "Smile." I tell them.

They both smile at the camera. I smile at them and take the picture "Perfect." I say when I see the picture.

"Nice. You know if you weren't an actress and singer, you can become a photographer." Brian says to me.

"Thanks, Ian." I say back as I post the picture to instagram and twitter.

After a couple of minutes in silence, mom starts to talk "You know what we should do tonight?" She asks dad, Brian, and I.

We shake our heads "No. What should we do?" dad asks her.

"We should go to the beach. We can invite Gustavo, Kelly, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and the boys. Also if Katie doesn't want to be the only eleven year old, we can also invite Tyler." She says.

"I like that idea. It would be nice to celebrate dad's birthday with some of our friends." I tell her.

"Me too." Brian and dad say together.

Mom smiles at us "Great. Alexis can you call Kendall and ask?" She asks me.

I nod and take my phone out again "Sure." Dialing his number and putting it one speaker.

Dad laughs when he sees Kendall's picture "When did that happen?"

I smile "When he, Carlos, James, and Ian were trying to ask Jo out. It was funny." I tell him.

"No it wasn't." Brian and Kendall say. I didn't even hear him answer the phone.

"Yes it was. Anyways are you, the guys, Katie, and Mama Knight busy tonight?" I ask Kendall.

"I don't think so. Let me check. MOM!" Kendall yells.

"What?" we hear Mrs. Knight answer him.

"Do we have anything to do tonight?" He asks his mom.

"No. Why?" She says.

"Because the Montez family want to know."

"Nice name for us, Ken."I tell him.

I can see him rolling his eyes at me "Yeah, yeah, Alex."

"Kendall put the phone on speaker." Mrs. Knight tells her son.

"'Kay." He says "You guys are now on speaker."

"Jennifer we were wondering if you, the boys, and Katie would like to join us at the beach later to celebrate James' birthday?" Mom asks her since I had a frozen strawberry in my mouth. I made a face when it hit a sensitive tooth, making Brian laugh at me. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Let me ask them," Mrs. Knight tell my mom "Logan, James, Carlos, Kendall, and Katie, would you guys like to go to the beach later with Alexis and her family?" She asks. I guess they are all in the living room.

"Yes! We finally get to go to the beach!" We hear Carlos exclaim.

"Sure." James, Logan, and Kendall reply.

"Okay." Katie reply.

"We are in. Who else is all going?" Mrs. Knight asks us.

"Gustavo and Kelly," Brian says, earing some groans from the guys "Maybe Tyler if he wants to come."

"Okay. What time do you want us to be there?"

My dad taps my phone's screen so we can see the time. It's already four-thirty "How about in an hour? We still have to go back to the Palm Woods. Change into our swimsuits and get some stuff. Which reminds me, Alexis don't forget the surf boards, like Brian did last time." He tells us.

Brian fakes being hurt "I'm hurt,dad. I didn't forget them, I just didn't know where they were." He defends himself.

Dad rolls his eyes "Sure." He says. Brian rolls his eyes and take a strawberry from my yogurt.

I hit Brian's arm "I was about to eat that strawberry!" I exclaim.

"Haha." He says.

"Excuse them. Anyways an hour? Also can you get one of the kids to ask Tyler if he wants to come?" Dad asks Mrs. Knight who was still on the phone.

"Yeah that is okay. There is one slight problem though." Mama Knight tells my dad.

"What's that, Mama Knight?" I ask her.

"I don't know how to get to the beach." She says, sheepishly.

"Thats ok, Jennifer. Just follow our car when we leave the Palm Woods. If you don't have enough space in your car, we have an extra seat." Mom informs her.

"Okay. Thank you. We'll see you guys later." She says.

"Bye, Ally!" Carlos yells.

I laugh "Bye, Carlitos." I tell him and hang up.

"Well we should get going." Mom says. We nod and throw away our empty containers and get in the car.

We drive in silence back to the Palm Woods. Brian parks the car and we go inside the hotel. I turn to dad "Can I have a piggy-back ride?" I ask him, using my puppy-dog eyes.

He sighs and nods "Stupid puppy-dog eyes." He mutters under his breath and bends down.

I smile "You know you love them."I tell him wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

Mom and Brian laugh at us as he walks into the elevator. They follow us inside. Brian turns to dad "How come when I ask you for a piggy-back ride you don't give it to me, but when Alexis ask you give it to her?" He asks, pouting.

"Thats because she is less heavy than you." Dad explains to him.

Brian nods "Fine."

The elevator dings and the doors open. Brian, dad, and mom walk out of the elevator with me still on dad's back. When we get in front of 2K and 2J, dad puts me down "There you go, Ally." He says standing up straight.

"Thank you." I tell him.

We walk into the apartment, and head to our rooms "Be ready in ten minutes!" Mom yells to Brian and I when we close our doors.

I open my door and stick my head out. I see Brian doing the same "'Kay." We say and close our doors.

I walk to my dresser and open the second to last drawer. I take out my pink bikini and walk to my door and lock it. I get undress and put my bikini on. I then walk to my closet and get a dress to put over me. The dress is a casual orange staples one with flower designs all over it and a brown bow around my waist. The dress ends about mid-thigh. I also take out a jean jacket and put it on.

I walk to my hair and makeup table and take off my makeup. When its off, I put on water proof eye liner with a wing. I also put on some baby lips lip balm and put my hair in a fishtail braid. I leave on my necklace my dad got me and my bracelet, and my two rings. Of course.

I sit on my bed and put on some white strap sandals. When I'm done, I go to the living room and see that my parents and brother are in there "Just let me get my towel and bag." I tell them, heading to the hall closet.

"We already got them." Brian tells me.

I nod "Thanks. Lets go." I say, walking to the counter and grabbing my phone.

"Kendall texted me saying that Tyler is coming and that they are in the lobby." Brian tells us as we walk down the stairs.

"Okay." Dad, mom, and I reply.

We walk into the lobby and see the guys, Mrs. Knight, Katie, and Tyler standing by the doors. Carlos is the first one to see us. He smiles and starts to wave "Hi, Ally. Hi, Brian. Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Montez." He says.

"Hey, Carlitos." I reply.

"Hi, Carlos." Mom, dad, and Brian say.

"So I counted the number of kids I have in my car and I don't have enough for one. So who wants to go with Alexis and her family?" Mrs. Knight asks her group.

Everybody raise their hands "Me!" They exclaim.

I roll my eyes "Dad you pick who, since you are the birthday boy." I tell my dad.

He nods and thinks for a moment "Katie."

Katie smile triumphant at the guys and Tyler "Okay." she says.

"Lets go to the beach!" Carlos exclaims.

We all nod and start to go to the cars "Wait," I say, stopping everybody "What about the surf boards?" I ask my parents and brother.

"Brian got them and ran down and put them in the back of the car." Mom tells me.

I nod "What about Gustavo and Kelly?"

"They said they will meet us there. Now come on."

We walk to the cars and I get in the driver's seat "I'm driving now." I tell Brian, holding out my hand for the keys.

He hands them to me "There you go." He says sitting in the back with mom and Katie while dad sits in the passenger seat.

"Just follow us." Dad tells Mrs. Knight as I drive by them. She nods and follow us out of the parking lot.

"So, Kit-Kat, what do you plan on doing when get to the beach?" I ask Katie as I stop at a red light.

"I don't know. Probably scare Carlos." Katie answers.

I laugh " If you do, make sure to get it on video for me."

"Okay." Katie smiles at me while mom, dad, and Brian laugh at our conversation.

We are silent for the rest of the ride. Afer fifteen minutes, I pull into the beach parking lot. Mrs. Knight parks next to us. Everybody gets out of the cars and grab their bags. Dad, Brian, and I grab our surf boards from the back of dad's car.

I shift my bag on my shoulder so I can carry my board "Here I can carry that for you." Logan says, appearing next to me.

I smile at him "Thanks, Logan." I say, giving him a quick kiss. He grabs my surf board.

"Any time, Alexis." Logan says and grabs my hand with his free hand. We walk to the others, who already found a spot for us, talking to Gustavo and Kelly.

"Okay. Now that Alexis and Logan are here, what do you want to do first?" Mom asks everybody.

Dad, Brian, and I look at each other and smirk "Surf contest!" We say.

Mom, Kelly, and Gustavo roll their eyes at us "Should have known. You guys are just like your father. Always doing something athletic and competitive." Mom says.

"Yup." Brian and I say, while dad nods.

"So are they doing a surf contes or not? Because I for one, want to see this." James says. Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Katie, and Tyler nod in agreement.

"Yes we are. Dad, you go first, then Brian, and finally me." I tell them.

They nod. Dad, Brian, and I sit down and take out our wax for our boards "What is that?" Tyler asks.

I look up at him through my red sunglasses. I stop waxing my blue and white with purple flowers surf board "Wax. You put it on so you don't fall off when you are paddling." I explain to him. Tyler nods.

Dad stands up and grabs his red and white surf board off the ground "Ok. Watch and learn, kids." He says.

I roll my eyes "Yeah yeah." I say before he runs to the water.

"Cold!" Dad yells as he gets in.

"Its the ocean. What do you expect? Hot water?" Gustavo yells to him.

"Who are the judges?" Brian asks.

"Um... Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Katie, and Tyler, you guys will be the judges." Mom tell them.

They nod "Okay." They say before looking back at the water.

I look and see dad paddling to an average size wave coming. He turns around and starts to paddling with it. After a few moments, he pushed himself up and starts to surf. After two minutes of surfing, the wave slowly stops and dad gives a thumb up, smirking at Brian and I. He runs back to us and shakes his wet hair like a dog. Wetting me.

"So? How did I do?" Dad asks.

"The kids, minus Alexis and Brian, are the judges." Kelly tells him. Dad looks at them and raises an eyebrow.

"8." Logan.

"7.5" Kendall.

"8" James.

"7" Tyler.

"8" Katie.

"8.5" Carlos.

"So 47." Kelly adds it up.

Dad nods and looks and my brother and I "Beat that." He says.

Brian sighs and stands up "Fine." He says before taking of his shirt. Showing us his six-pack.

He grabs his orange and yellow surf board and runs towards the water. He paddles for a couple of minutes and stops. He sits up and searches the horizon for any waves. I guess Brian sees one coming close because he turns his board to face us and starts to paddle fast. Brian looks back and stands up as soon as he is in the wave. He makes a sharp turn when he is at the top of the wave and goes back to the middle.

Brian stays in the middle until the wave ends. He gets out of the water and runs back over to us. He grabs his towel and dries himself off. When he is done, Brian looks at us for his scores "So?" He asks.

"8.5" Kendall.

"8" Logan.

"7" James.

"7.5" Katie.

"8" Tyler.

"8.5" Carlos.

"47.5" Kelly tells him.

"Barely beating me." Dad says, pouting.

Brian smiles at him "Haha," He then turns to me "Lex, your turn."

I take my shoes, jacket, jewelry, sunglasses, and dress off, I put them in my bag.. In the corner of my eye I see the guys eyes widen a little. I take the surfer's shirt my mom handed me and put it on. I zip it up and bend down and grab my board "Here I go." I say before running to the water.

I guess my dad was right, the water is cold. I ignore the coldness and paddle out. I stop after a minute and look to see if there is any waves.

"Alexis! Remember to go under the wave that you don't get!" Brian yells out to me.

"Brian shut it! I have been doing this longer than you!" I yelled at him before paddling to a wave I see.

I get to the wave and take a deep breath of air and go under. Before I get to the other side, I turn around and go towards the beach. When I break the surface of the water I take a deep breath and stand up quickly. I start to surf to my right with the wave going fast. I go to the top and take a sharp turn and do that a couple more times. After the last turn, I stop making them and just surf straight to the side. **(A/N:the wave that Bethany did in the surfing competition at the end of the movie **_**Soul Surfer**_**)**

After a minute, the wave goes to the shore. I get out of the water and bend down and unstrap my board from my ankle. I stand up and walk over to the others. I stand my board up in the sand and grab my towel "So what is my score?" I ask as I dry myself off.

"10" Logan.

"9" Kendall.

"10" James.

"8" Katie.

"8.5" Tyler.

"10" Carlos.

"55.5" Kelly announces to us.

"Yes! I win, you lose." I say, smirking at my dad and brother.

"Just dry off." Dad tells me, pouting.

I laugh "Fine." I say, unzipping my shirt and taking it off.

I hand my shirt to my mom and sit on a towel with Katie. I look up at the adults "So what next?" I ask.

The shrug "Whatever you guys want to do." Mom tells me.

I nod "'Kay."

"How about ultimate frisbee?" Brian suggests.

"Perfect." Dad tells us, handing me the frisbee.

"Teams?" James asks.

"Alexis, Brian, Kendall,and James. And Maria, Jennifer, Kelly, Gustavo, and I." Dad answers.

"But what about Carlos, Katie, and Tyler?" Kendall asks.

"I can keep score." Tyler suggests.

I nod "Okay. Katie you're with us and Carlitos you're with them." I tell them.

"Okay." They say.

"The first team to 20 points is the winning team. Now lets go!" Brian says and he and I run to our side.

"Dad draw a line in the sand so we known if we scored or not!" I yelled.

Dad gives me a thumbs up a grabs a stick and draws the line. Kendall does the same on our side. I turn so I am face my left and get ready to throw the frisbee "Ready?!" I call out to the other team. They nod. I like at the guys, Katie, and Brian "Ready?" I ask them.

They nod "Heck yeah." Brian says, getting in position to run.

I throw the frisbee and it heads straight to my dad. He catches it, takes three steps,**(A/N: Sorry if this isn't the right way to play it. This is how I learned how. Then again it was in p.e. class.)** and looks for a free teammate since my team are blocking them. He sees that Kelly is open and throws it to her. She is about to catch it when James jumps in front of her and catches it. I run closer to the line and James sees me. He throws it and I catch it. I take three steps until I am right in front of the line "Kendall!" I yell and throw the frisbee to him. Kendall catches it and since he was on the other side of the line, we scored a point.

The game goes on for thirty minutes until my parents team wins by one point "Yes! I finally beat you guys at something!" Dad exclaims grabbing my waist and picking my up.

"Dad!" I shriek. He just laughs and spins around with me still in his arms "Daddy let me down!"

He sighs and stops spinning "Fine." He sets me back on the ground and lets go of my waist.

I start to sway a little. I grab the arm of whoever is next to me, who happens to be Logan "Ugh. Now I'm dizzy. Thanks, dad." I say.

Dad smiles innocently at me "You're welcome." He says.

I let go of Logan arm and get my dress and jacket. I put them back on and sit down next to Logan on his towel "You know. You, the guys, Katie, and Tyler still have to get in the water." I tell Logan and the guys when they join us on the towels. Brian is with Katie and Tyler, walking to rocks. My parents, Mrs. Knight, Gustavo, and Kelly are a little ways down the beach talking.

"I know. We were going to until we saw your dad's reaction to the water's coldness." Logan says.

I nod "Wimps." I mutter quietly under my breath.

Unfortunately, they heard me "We are not wimps. We just don't want to get in the water." Kendall defends them.

I roll my eyes "If I didn't know, but when you go to the beach you tend to get in the water. Unless you just want to get a tan." I say, still not believing them.

"Fine. We will get in the water. Right now." Kendall says and stands up with James, Logan, and Carlos. They take their shirts of and throw them at me.

"Hey!" I exclaim when James' red shirt lands on my head.

"My bad!" James yells as they run to the water.

I roll my eyes. They stop when the reach the shore. They look back at me and I smile and give them a thumbs up. They sigh and turn around. Logan, Carlos, Kendall, and James run into the water at the same time. Their eyes widen a little. There is some shouts of "Cold!" and "Freezing!"

They then go under the water. After a couple seconds, they surface again "You can come out now!" I yell to them.

As soon as they heard me they run out of the water and back to me. I throw them their towels so they can dry off "That water is freezing!" Carlos exclaims.

I laugh "I know." I said, taking my hair out of it's braid, leaving it slightly curled.

"Well..Hot girls!" James exclaimed, jumped up and started walking towards three girls down the beach. Kendall and Carlos follow.

Logan and I look at each other and burst out laughing "Here is your shirt, Logster." I told Logan, handing him his dark blue shirt.

"Thanks, Lexi." He said, putting it back on and standing up. He holds out his hand and I accept it. He pulls me up and our faces are an inch about. Logan glances down at my lips and back to my eyes. He smiles at me and starts to lean in. I lean in also and meet his lips halfway.

Logan wraps his arms around my waist while I wrap mine around his neck. He slides his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I part my lips enough for him. After a minute or two, we pull back. Logan rests his forehead against mine "Walk with me?" He asked.

I nod and unwrap my arms from his neck "Sure." I said, grabbing his hand.

Logan and I walk along the shore with the waves brushing of bare feet from time to time. We see Brian showing Katie and Tyler the tadpoles between the rocks. I look out at the horizon and smile "Sunset." I said.

Logan looks and smiles "Yup." He said, walking behind me and wrapping his arms around my shoulders. He rests his head on my right shoulder.

I lean into his chest and turn my head to the right. I kiss his cheek "So how do you like the beach?" I asked him, looking back at the sunset.

"I love it. I get to hang out with six of my friends and my beautiful girlfriend." Logan replied.

I blush slightly "Thanks. Me too, except for the beautiful girlfriend. I have a handsome boyfriend instead." I told him.

Logan is about to reply when me mom comes over "There you guys are. Come on Kendall, Brian, and James, your dad Alexis not the other one, are about to start the bonfire." She told us.

We nod "Ok." We said and Logan is about to remove his arms around me when my mom stops him.

"Wait. Let me take some pictures of you two. Alexis give me you phone."

I take my phone out of my jacket pocket and had it to her. She smiles when she looks at the cover. She looks up at me "Demi?" She asked me.

I smile sadly "Yeah." I answered.

"Anyways, smile." Mom told Logan and I.

Logan and I smile a little at my phone "Ok. Now Logan put your head on the left side of Alexis' head.. Good." Mom told Logan.

Mom takes a couple of steps back "Last one. Hug each other and look at the camera." She ordered us.

We get in the position she wanted us to be in and smile "Ok. Done now lets go, everybody is waiting." Mom said, handing me my phone.

Logan and I let go of each other and follow her to the bonfire. We sit next to Brian on a log while mom goes and sits next to dad on his log. Brian hands me a blanket "Here." He said.

"Thanks." I said and wrap it around Logan and I.

Everybody sits in silence for a couple of minutes. Mom looks at me over the fire "How about you sing that song you wrote a couple years ago?" She asked my.

Everybody looks at me "Which song? I wrote a lot of songs in the past few years." I told her.

"The one you wrote for your dad when he was still in the army. Please?" She asked me.

"Please, Ally. I want to hear it. It is about me after all." Dad said.

I sigh "Fine." I told them and get my phone out.

"I guess it's a good thing I record the music." I said, scrolling through my songs "Here it is." I said and push play and start to sing

_"Dance With My Father"_

_[Verse 1:]  
Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then  
Spend me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved_

_[Chorus:]  
If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
How I'd love love love to dance with my father again_

_[Verse 2:]  
When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me (yeah, yeah)  
Then finally make me do just what my momma said  
Later that night, when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_[Chorus:]  
If I could steal  
One final glance  
One final step  
One final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never ever end  
Cause I'd love love love to dance with my father again_

_[Verse 3:]  
Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
I'd pray for her even more than me [x2]_

I take a deep breath and look at my dad

_I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she' s dying to dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep  
And this is all I ever dream_

_Oooh... _

I finish the song and look at the fire as everybody claps "Ally, that was amazing!" Carlos yelled.

I look at him "Thanks, Carlos." I told him.

I see my dad stand up and walk to me. He holds out his hand, I grab it and stand up, letting the blanket fall off my shoulders "What are you doing?" I asked him when takes my phone.

He looks up at me and smiles "Letting you get that dance." He answered me and pushes play on a song. I recognize it as the song we used to always dance to when I was a little kid. **(Zendaya's dance she did in week three on Dancing With The Stars.)**

When we are done, I give my dad a hug "I love you, daddy." I whispered to him.

He hugs me back "Love you too, Ally." He told me.

We let go each other and sit back down in our spots. Logan wraps the blanket around my shoulders and I rest my head on his shoulder. In the corner of my eye, I see Katie yawning "I think its time we head back to the Palm Woods." Mrs. Knight told us, noticing Katie's yawn.

Everybody nods and we stand up. Logan takes the blanket off of himself and wrap it around me. I smile at him "Thanks." I said.

Logan smiles "You're welcome." He said and we follow the others to the cars.

"Can one of you guys drive? I'm tired." I said to my parents and brother.

Mom nods "I will." She said and takes the keys out of my hand.

Mom and dad climb in the front while Brian, Katie, and I climb in the backseat. Halfway to the Palm Woods, I feel something on my shoulder. I look down and see that its Katie, sleeping. I smile at her sleeping. When we get to the Palm Woods, we get out of the car and Brian picks up Katie. Holding her bridal style, mom, dad, Brian, and I walk over to Mrs. Knight's car.

The guys and Mrs. Knight smile when they see Katie sleeping in my brother's arms "I can carry her to the apartment." Kendall told Brian.

Brian nods "Okay." He said passing Katie to her big brother.

We all walk in the hotel and to the elevators. When it stops we all get out except for mom and Tyler "I'm going to make sure Tyler gets to his apartment safely." She told us.

We nod and go to our apartments. I give James, Carlos, Logan, Mama Knight, and Kendall a hug "Goodnight." I said before walking into my family's apartment.

I go to my room and grab some clothes to change into. I walk in the bathroom and turn the water on while I start to get undress. After a minute, I get in. After ten minutes in the shower, I get out and dry myself off with my towel. When I'm dry enough, I put on my underwear, sweat pants, and blue tank top. I put my hair in a pony tail and brush and floss my teeth.

When I'm done, I grab my clothes and walk back to my room "Night!" I yelled down the hall.

"Night!" Brian, dad, and mom yelled back.

I close my door and walk over to my bed. I pull back the white comforter with gold flowers and crawl into bed. I turn my bedside lamp off and rest my head on my pillows. After a minute or two, I fall asleep.


	19. Mansion Part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy this month with band practice, an algebra academy, and plus my birthday was this month.**

**I know I said that Alexis and Brian were 16, but I'm changing their ages because the story line takes place in 2010. When Selena Gomez was 18. So here is all the main character's names, including Mr. and Mrs. Montez, Gustavo, Kelly, Mama Knight, and Katie:**

**Alexis 18**

**Brian 18**

**Logan 18**

**Kendall 18 and a half**

**James 18**

**Carlos 18 and a half**

**James Montez- 35**

**Maria Montez- 34**

**Gustavo- 37**

**Kelly 29**

**Mama Knight 34**

**Katie 12**

**And if you want to see what Brian looks like, there is a link on my profile, so check it out.**

**Lastly, Alexis is going to have more than the two tattoos that Selena has. So keep that in mind for later chapters.**

**On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.**

**Alexis' POV:**

I woke up a week later to someone shaking me and calling my name " Alexis. Alexis wake up! Lex, wake the hell up!" They said. **(did I forget to mention that Alexis and Brian curse sometimes? Sorry)**

I groan and start to poke Brian "What the hell are you doing?" Brian said when I poked his nose.

"Looking for the snooze button." I said.

I feel Brian grab my wrist to stop me from poking him "Well, stop. I'm not an alarm clock. We have to go to the studio so I can record my new song." He said. **(Brian is also signed to Rocque Records with Alexis. He just hasn't have time to record his new song yet.)**

I sigh and sit up "Why do I have to go? Can't I just stay here and sleep?" I said, yawning at the end.

"Because I'm your brother. And you can't stay in bed all day." He said, pulling me up from my bed and pushing me to our bathroom " Hurry up, we leave in a half hour." He said, closing the bathroom door.

I sigh and turn the water on. I take my clothes off and get in, not caring how cold the water is. When I did, though, my eyes widened "SHIT!" I exclaimed, turning the water hotter.

After my shower, I put my robe on and went to my room. I locked my door and put on my under garments. I went to my dresser and grabbed a pair of jean shorts and put them on. I also grabbed a pair of suspenders and connected them to my shorts and left the straps hanging.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a white top with a bow in the front. I put it on and put my suspender's straps on my shoulders. I sat down in front of my makeup table and straightened my hair. Then I put on a light brown eyeshadow and mascara. I put on some red lipstick and walked to my closet to get my red Vans.

I tip toed out of my room and into Brian's room. Luckily he was in the living room waiting for me. I walked to his closet and took down one of his many plaid shirts. This one happened to be red, black, grey, and white, and put it on.

I walked out of his room, unbuttoning the buttons, and went into the living room "Ready." I told Brian.

"'Kay. Lets take your car." Brian said, standing up from the couch. I nod and grab my lanyard.

We walk out the door and down the stairs. When we get to the lobby, I see Logan step out of the elevator "Hey, I'll meet you by the car. I want to say bye to Logan." I said, handing Brian my lanyard.

"Ok. Don't take to long." He said before leaving the lobby.

I walk up to Logan behind " Hey, Logan." I said, making him jump.

He turns around and smiles at me "Hey, Alexis. You almost gave me a heart attack." Logan said, placing a hand on his heart.

"Sorry. I just wanted to say hi before Brian and I leave to the studio to so he can record his new song." I said.

Logan waves his hand "Its ok. Just don't do it again." He said, pointing a finger at me.

I smirk "I'll to it again if it means getting that reaction from you." I said.

"Haha. Anyways you look really pretty. Wait is that one of Brian's shirts?" Logan asked looking at my shirt.

I nod "Yeah. I'm surprise he didn't say anything yet." I said.

"Yeah, well I better let you get to the studio. I'll see you later?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I nod and wrap my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss. I pull away a few seconds later, though "See ya later, Logan." I said.

"See ya, Lexi." He said giving me a peck on my lips before I walk away.

**With BTR**

**Nobody's POV:**

Logan walked up to Kendall and James who were by the pool with a video camera "What's up with the empty baked bean cans?" Logan asked looking at all the cans on the floor.

"Carlitos." They said pointing to the blurry figure in the water.

"He's attempting to set the underwater fart world record," Kendall told Logan.

"He's too far down. Underwater farts are impossible to achieve at water pressure in excess of 4.2 pounds per square inch," Logan informed them.

The two gave him weird confused looks. "What its basic fartology," Logan explained.

"So…how do we know when it's coming?" James asked as he looked back down to the water.

The three leaned in closer to the water. "I'm not sure," Kendall replied.

Out of nowhere they got splashed by a huger gusher coming out of the water. The three cheered completely soaked. Carlos popped up out of the water "Did you get it on video?"

Kendall held up the smoking camera "Should it be smoking like this?"

"Man!" The four chorused.

"Hey, guys. Gustavo wants you guys at the studio ASAP." Kelly said walking up to them.

"I thought Brian was recording his new song today. That's what Alexis told me before her and Brian left." Logan said.

"He is, but you guys have to record also. So get changed and we'll head to the studio." Kelly said.

"'Kay." The guys said before running up the stairs to 2J. Ten minutes later, Kelly and the guys got out of the limo and went inside of Rocque Records.

They went inside of the recording studio to see Brian in the booth and Alexis and Gustavo at the control panel.

**Alexis' POV:**

I turned around and took off my headphones "Hey, guys." I said.

"Hey, Alexis." They all said.

"Ok, monkey. Just sing it one last time and we will be done. We already got the background singing and stuff. So ready?" Gustavo asked Brian.

Brian nodded and gave us a thumbs up. I put my headphones back on and pushed play. Brian took a deep breath and started singing

_**"Dynamite"**_

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
I hit the floor 'cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans  
I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands  
Give me some space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

_I came to move, move, move, move  
Get out the way of me and my crew, crew, crew, crew  
I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do  
Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do_

_Yeah, yeah_

_'Cause it goes on and on and on...  
And it goes on and on and on..._

_Yeah!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!_

_I'm gonna take it all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one standing.  
Higher over all,  
I, I'm gonna be the last one landing.  
Cause I, I, I believe it,  
And I, I, I I just want it all...  
I just want it all...  
I'm gonna put my hands in the air!  
Hands, hands in the air!  
Put your hands in the air!_

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes,  
Saying AYO! Gotta let go!  
I wanna celebrate and live my life,  
Saying AYO! Baby, let's go!_

_'Cause we gon' rock this club,  
We gon' go all night,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once,  
Now I told you twice,  
We gon' light it up,  
Like it's dynamite! _

Brian finished the song and looked to Gustavo "So what do you think, Gus?" He asked.

"I...LOVE IT!" Gustavo said.

Brian sighs and takes off his headphones "Great." He said, walking out off the booth and sitting on the arm of my chair.

"Ok, dogs,GET IN THE BOOTH!" Gustavo yelled. He always has to yell at them.

"_You wanna be famous (Famous). You wanna be the one who's living the life." _The guys sang.

"And cut," Gustavo said into the microphone.

"Sounded great right?" Kendall asked hopeful.

"No Greenday sounds great you guys didn't make me wanna vomit," He responded.

"Oh Come on!" They yelled.

"This is ridiculous we never get told we're great or even good at anything," James said throwing his hands up.

We all watched as Gustavo gave them a 'I can't hear you symbol'. I roll my eyes and wacked him in the back of the head while Brian talked into the microphone "Don't worry guys, you sounded great. It took a while for Gustavo to like us also." He told them. They nodded and walked out of the booth.

"Gustavo!" Kendall started.

Gustavo turned around and faced the guys "We just wanted to thank you," Kendall continued.

"I just wanted to say," Gustavo said "…You guys are…done for the day."

"Really?" I said but he ignored me.

"Kelly and I are off to North Carolina," Gustavo told them "I'm thinking about brining a hot new band back to replace you, when you indelibly fail me." He said before walking out of the room with Kelly behind him.

"Replace us?!" Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos, Brian, and I yelled before following them.

"You're not going to replace us. Not after you see my new head shots," James told Gustavo "One hot young doctor, One hot greasy mechanic." He said pulling out the pictures as he said them.

"What about us?" Brian and I asked together.

"Nothing. You guys are not being replaced." Gustavo said.

Brian and I sigh in relief "Ok." We said.

"Oh and I'll put these with the others," Gustavo said throwing James' pictures to the ground.

James screamed and caught one. "Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes it was," Gustavo answered.

He turned to Kelly "Kelly who did you get to house sit my mansion?"

"You said that you would take care of that," Kelly said.

"There is no way that I would ever say…" Gustavo started.

Kelly pulled out a tape recorder and played a recorded message of Gustavo "Kelly I'll find someone to housesit my mansion."

"I record everything now," Kelly told us. We all gave her a thumbs up.

"You can play your blame game later. Meanwhile, who's going to dust my 100 inch plasma," Gustavo said.

All five of the boy's heads shot up towards him as he said this. I've been to his house so, yeah. "Feed my exotic pets." Gustavo continued.

The five boys inched closer to him. "And make sure my million dollar media room stays set at 68 degrees."

"We'll mansionsit for you!" they yelled.

Gustavo looked at them. "Oh you want me to let the monkeys mansionsit?" he asked a smiling Kelly.

"Eh I thought we were dogs," Logan said.

"You're monkey dogs, and the answer is no."

"I'm a monkey." Brian said.

"Yes, Brian. You are a monkey." Gustavo said.

"Can I see you in your office please?" Kelly asked pushing Gustavo through his office door.

The second the door was closed the guys and my brother raced over to the door. "Can you hear anything?" James asked.

"No not when you're talking," Brian answered.

"I still can't hear anything," Logan said.

The door was opened and all five fell to the ground. With Brian at the bottom.

The guys jumped to their feet and pulled Brian to his feet. They pulled me into the room with them and they lined up in front of Gustavo while I sat at his desk.

"There are five house sitting rules at Casa Gustavo." He said walking up the line.

He walked up to James "One: stay out of my media room.

James gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

"Two: do not open my living room fridge." He said to Carlos.

Carlos gave him an ok sign.

"Three: keep your butts off my $4,000 Federico benini couch." Gustavo said to Kendall.

Kendall gave him a nod.

"Four: do not touch my Peruvian hairless cat." He said to Logan.

"I love cats." Logan said.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Gustavo yelled.

"I don't even like cats." Logan said.

"And five: if anything, ANYTHING, in my mansion is broken, you're all...fired."

"Are we clear?" He asked the guys and my brother.

"Crystal." Brian said.

Gustavo started to walk out the door, but stopped halfway "Oh and Pixie? You're going with them to make sure they don't break anything." He said.

"Sure." I said, not even looking up at him from his laptop.

"And get off my laptop." He said.

"Fine." I said and saved my game. Gustavo nods and walks out of the office.

"Hey! Is that one of my shirts?" Brian asked me.

I nod and smirk "Yup. Took you long enough to notice. Logan figured it out right away." I said walking out the office with the guys and Brian following me.

"You could have asked you know?" He said.

"I know." I said, taking my phone out of my pocket. I go to Instagram and take a picture and write _'I love taking my brother's shirts! BRIANM12'_

"So who wants a ride?" I asked, turning around when we get out of the building.

"ME!" Kendall, Carlos, Logan, James, and Brian said at the same time.

"Ok. Someone is going to have to sit on somebody." I said.

They look at each other and then at me. I roll my eyes and hand Brian my keys "Fine. You're driving." I said.

He nods and pulls the passenger's seat back "Get in." He said.

Kendall, James, and Logan climb in the back. I sigh and climb in behind them. I sit on Logan's lap and he wraps his arms around my waist. Carlos gets in the passenger's seat while Brian starts the car " Buckle up." Brian said before putting on his black sunglasses.

"Ally, can I wear your red sunglasses?" Carlos asked holding them up.

I nod "Sure, Carlitos." I said. He smiles and puts them on.

"They fit!" He said, happily.

We all laugh and Brian starts to drive back to the Palm Woods. I take out my phone and turn to Logan, Kendall, and James "Picture?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." They said. I smile and Logan and I lean towards the middle with Kendall and James on the other side. We all smile except Logan who kisses my cheek.

"Thanks. Now I just have to have a picture with Carlos and I will have all of Big Time Rush." I said posting the picture with _'three fourths of Big Time Rush. Now off to find Carlos!'_

"We're here." Brian said. Carlos gets out of the car and pulls the seat forward. I unbuckle mine and Logan's seat belt and climb out. Then Logan, Kendall and James got out of Brian's side.

We all walked up to our floor and went into our apartments. When Brian and I walked in 2K, we see our dad watching a basketball game and our mom sitting next to him on her laptop "Hey, mom. Hey, dad." We said.

"Hi, sweeties." Mom said looking up from her laptop.

Dad turns away from the game "Hey, kids." He said.

"I was wondering if I can help the guys with mansion sitting Gustavo mansion. Can I?" Brian asked.

"Sure." Dad said.

"What about you, Alexis?" Mom asked.

"Gustavo is making me go with them to make sure they don't break anything." I said.

"Ok. Go get your guys' clothes then come eat. Dinner should be done in a couple of minutes." Mom said.

"What's for dinner?" Brian asked.

"Pasta." Mom said.

Brian and I nod and walk to our rooms and got our pajamas. I just packed sweatpants and a dark blue cami. I took my bag out to the living room and set by the door. I walked to the couch and lied down next to my dad "Hi." I said resting my head on his lap.

He looked down at me "Hi, Alexis." He said placing a kiss on my forehead.

Brian came back in the room and lied down on the other side of dad, since he is sitting in the middle of the couch. Brian layed his head down next to mine in our dad's lap "Hi, family." He said.

Dad and I chuckled at him "Hi, son." Dad said, placing a kiss on his forehead like he did to me.

"Whose winning?" Brian asked, looking at the TV.

"I don't know. Your head is blocking my view of the TV." I said.

Brian turned to my and stuck his tongue out. I did the same back. Dad laughed at us "Chicago Bulls." He answered Brian's question.

"Yes!" Brian and I exclaimed.

"Dinner!" Mom called from the kitchen.

Brian and I hopped off our dad and ran to the dining room with dad walking behind us. We sat at the table while mom sat the bowl with the pasta in the middle of the table. Dad grabbed the spoon and served each of us a plate.

"Thank you, mom." Brian and I said.

"You're welcome, kids." She said.

"After we finish eating, I'll take you guys to Gustavo's house." Dad said. We nod.

After we finished eating, like dad said, he took us to Gustavo's mansion. When we got there, we see Mama Knight's car stop "Okay kids, be good. And don't break anything." Dad said when we got out.

"Okay, dad. Bye." I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." He said, before driving away.

Brian and I walked over to the guys "Ok, I set my phone number on all of your's speed dials. Just dial 'm' for mommy." Mama Knight told them.

"Mom." Kendall said while Brian and I snickered.

"And I brought your jammies for you." She said handing him a bag.

"Mom." Kendall said while Brian and I just started laughing.

Kendall gave James the bag of clothes "Ok have fun. Katie you're not staying, get out of the duffel bag." Mama Knight said.

Katie came out of the duffel bag by my feet "Fine." She said and got in the van.

"Sorry, Katie." Kendall said, laughing.

We walked into the mansion and set our bags down by the white couch chair thing. Carlos saw the statue in the middle of the room "Cool! Helmet rack!" He said.

He ran to it and placed his helmet on it "NO, NO, NO, NO!" James, Brian, Logan, Kendall, and I said and ran to him.

Logan gently removed it from the statue and gave it back to Carlos "Look, we promised we would do this in a responsible manner." Kendall said "Now we have over 80 years of experience between us and who am I kidding, I'll race you to the media room!" Then he took off with the others following him.

I roll my eyes and walked to the media room.

**There you go. Sorry if it isn't good, I rushed it.**


	20. Mansion Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't Big Time Rush. Only my OCs.

ALEXIS' POV:

The guys are currently playing Gustavo's golfing game while I'm just sitting on a bean bag playing a game on my phone. James was currently up "Now watch the birdie boys!" He said.

He took the golf club and hit the ball. The virtual ball went all the way to the green and into the hole. Carlos jumped up and grabbed a golf club. "This is totally awesome. The six of us kicking back in a mansion," Carlos said.

"Where we've broken rule number one by entering the media room," Logan said "But it stops here right?"

"Right." Brian, Kendall, James, and Carlos said.

"Alexis?" Logan asked.

"Huh?" I answered not looking up from my phone.

"We don't break anymore rules from now on, right?" Logan asked.

"Those rule were just for you guys, but sure. Whatever floats your boat." I said.

"Why just us?" They all asked.

I shrug, pausing my game and looking up at them "Gustavo doesn't trust you guys. I wouldn't, either." I said.

They stuck their tongues out at me "Mean." Brian said.

"I learn from the best." I said, smirking at him. He just sticks his tongue out again and I do it right back.

"Lets take a look around." Kendall suggested after a while.

We all nod and get up. We walk around until we end up in front of Gustavo's fridge. It has chains and a lock!

"Why do you think Gustavo locks his fridge?" Kendall asked.

"I bet he keeps his heart in there." James suggested.

"Or his victims." Logan added.

I roll my eyes "Probably both." Brian said.

"Food." Carlos said.

"Well there is only one way to find out." Kendall said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Are you crazy? Don't you remember house sitting rule number two?" Logan asked.

We all look up and hear Gustavo's voice "Rule number two help yourself with any thing you want in my living room fridge."

"Okay that's not it." Logan and I said.

"Yes it is." The others replied.

"Step aside guys," Carlos said "My uncle was a lock smith. You just place you hands between the cylinder and the central housing…"

Out of nowhere he grabbed a sledge-hammer "And then hit it with a sledge-hammer."

"Carlos!" Brian, Logan, and I yelled.

The lock broke and the chain fell to the ground. Carlos gently opened the fridge and stepped back with the rest of us. The guys, minus Brian, started to smile wide "PUDDING!" They yelled and started grabbing a bunch of pudding.

They ran to the couch and started eating it. Brian and I cautiously walked over to them and sat at the end of the couch. After a minute or two they look at us "How come you guys aren't eating any?" Carlos asked, holding out a spoon with some chocolate pudding on it.

Brian and I winced and back away from it. They look at us in concern "Are you guys okay?" Kendall asked.

We nod "Y-Yeah. Just that we're allergic to chocolate pudding." Brian said. **(Which some people actually can be allergic to.)**

Their eyes widen and look at the pudding then back at us "Sorry. We'll throw it away." James said standing up.

Brian and I shake our heads "No its ok. Just keep it away from us." I said. James nods and sits back down.

"And to think Gustavo didn't trust us." Kendall said while laughing.

Kendall looked at James and reached over, putting his spoon in his cup. I looked him with a 'really' look. Kendall just shrugged and pulled his spoon out of the cup. Kendall grabbed too much pudding and half way to him, the pudding fell one Gustavo's WHITE couch. We all jumped off the couch and looked at the pudding mess.

"Gustavo's forty thousand dollar couch!" Carlos shouted.

"Keep your butts off my couch was rule number three." Logan said.

"No it wasn't." Kendall insisted.

"Rule number three: keep your butts off my forty thousand dollar Federico benini couch." Gustavo' voice said in my mind.

"Okay maybe it was." Kendall said.

"Gustavo's going to kill us and we're only 80 years old," James shouted.

"Well we've lived a good long life," Carlos told him.

"No we are more than capable at removing a pudding stain from a couch," Kendall reasoned "Logan and Alexis brains now!"

"Uh…." Logan and I said. Then I remember Monty.

"Gustavo has a cat right?" I asked.

"The litter," Logan said looking at me.

I nodded. "What about the litter?" James asked getting frustrated.

"Cat litter's main ingredient is benzoate, which as we all know is a natural absorbent," Logan told the others

They looked at him than at me "The litter will absorb the pudding and we'll be able to get it off the couch." I translated.

"Ohh," the four nodded.

"Carlos get the cat litter. James open the door to get rid of the smell, Alexis…" Kendall started.

"Alexis is going to the bathroom." I said walking off.

"Have fun!" Kendall yelled after me.

I roll my eyes and walked in the bathroom. When I wash my hands, I hear music blasting from the living room. I dry my hands and run back to the guys. When I got there I was no expecting a disco ball dangling from the roof.

"I can't leave you guys alone, can I?!" I shouted at them over the noise.

"Guys all we have to do is get the stain off the couch, find the cat, and raise the disco ball. We can do this together," Kendall told us.

We put our hands together and split up to do different tasks.

***FIVE MINUTES LATER***

The fire alarms were going off in the house and Kendall was doing his best to get the fires out with a fire extinguisher. I was picking up all the trash that had been thrown around. "I can't find the cat!" Logan said running around.

"I think we broke the statue," James said looking at the broken pieces he and Brian were holding.

Kendall accidentally pressed the button and the fire extinguisher released foam all over me "Kendall!" I shouted.

"Sorry Lex, well the good news is this can't get any worse can it?"

Both Brian and James shrugged in agreement while I wiped the foam off me. Carlos sprinted into the room yelling "The alligator's loose! The alligator's loose!"

"Why is there an alligator?" Logan asked before fainting.

The guys and my brother grabbed him and ran out of the room. They set him down on the floor and we waited until he woke up. I sat next to him gently running my fingers through my boyfriend's hair. "I would have thought that Brian would faint." I said.

The three members off Big Time Rush laughed a little at my comment while Brian just hit the back of my head. After about two minutes Logan's eyes fluttered open. "Well hello sleepy head." I smiled.

"What happened?" Logan asked me.

"There was an alligator and you fainted." I answered.

Logan nodded "Sounds like something I would do." He said.

"Come on we gotta help them trap the alligator into the bathroom," I said pulling Logan up. I started to lead Logan towards the others, who back are to us.

"Wait." Logan said, pulling towards him. I look at him confused. He just smiled and gently pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was gentle and sweet. I pull away and smile at him. He returns it and grabs my hand, leading me to the others.

We walked up to them and stood next to James and Brian while Carlos and Kendall were on a ladder holding a piece of meat on a stick. "How did an alligator get in here?" Kendall asked.

"I opened the back door to let the smoke out and he crawled in from Gustavo's moat," Carlos explained.

"His moat?" Logan, Brian, and James asked.

"Crap. Did I forget to mention he has a moat? Oops!" I said with a sheepish look on my face. They shake their heads and Logan presses a kiss to my cheek.

"Nice alligator follow the meat," Kendall said, leading the alligator towards the bathroom.

He threw the broom stick into the bathroom and James and Brian rushed to close the door trapping the alligator inside. We all sighed and sat on the stairs. "Now we have to find Gustavo's freaky bald cat so Gustavo doesn't kill us," Kendall informed the group.

"Call the FBI," James said.

I looked at him "What?" I asked.

James nodded his head. "The FBI only works for serious crimes," Logan told him.

"Oh that explains a lot," James said "I know one of you used all my Cuda massive hold."

I roll my eyes at him "Anyway let's get back to the problem at hand here."

"Ok there's only three places where the cat could be hiding. One he's roaming the neighborhood, two he's stuck in a tree…" Kendall said.

From the bathroom they hear the alligator burp "And that's number three," Kendall finished.

"I had no idea alligators could burp. That's news to me," I said.

"ALEXIS FOCUS!" Kendall yelled.

"Ok no need to yell." I said.

"Wait I've got it!" Carlos yelled pulling out his phone.

"What's he doing?" James asked.

Brian shrugged "No clue." He said

Ten minutes later Carlos came into the room carrying an orange tabby. He set it down on the coffee table. "You can't shave a cat," Logan argued.

"Oh would you rather we tell Gustavo we lost his and you know have him replace us and DESTROY MY DREAM!" James told him.

"Where did you get the cat?" Logan asked Carlos.

"I've gotta guy," he shrugged.

"Quiet," Kendall said "Hold him down steady." He said as Brian started inching closer to the cat with the shaver.

I shook my head "I'm not watching you do this." I said looking away.

"Where are you going, Alex?" James asked me.

"The kitchen I'm not watching you shave a cat. Plus it's a bad idea." I said.

I went into the kitchen and began eating pixie sticks I found in a cabinet. Soon enough I heard more things breaking, things being torn, and hissing from the cat. I winced when I walked back in the living room. The mess was worse "I told you guys it wasn't a good idea." I said.

"Shut up Alexis!" All five guys yelled.

I pouted and cross my arm over my chest "Rude." I mumbled under my breath.

Logan ran off to get a laptop to help him think of a way out of the mess the group made. "Oh we are horrible mansion sitters," Kendall said.

Kendall, Carlos, James, Brian, and I were all sitting in the middle of the living room waiting for Logan to come back. Kendall's phone rang signaling he had a text "Oh great news Gustavo and Kelly are coming back early." Kendall said causing all of us to groan.

"Ok don't panic, don't panic I can fix this," Logan yelled running into the room.

"Yes! I knew one of the smart ones would come through. What do you got?" James asked.

"There's a four am flight to Bolivia. We get there, change our names, and raise alpacas." Logan said.

"I have a better idea." Kendall said after a minute.

He quickly pulled out his phone. "You're going to call a cleaning service?" Carlos guessed.

"A statue repair man?" James asked.

"Someone to get the cat out of the alligator?" Logan said.

"All of the above," Kendall responded.

Twenty minutes later Mrs. Knight and Katie walked in through the door. "Mom here's the sitch…" Kendall started.

"Zip it! I'm going to need three litters of club soda, a sewing kit, a bucket of vinegar, bleach, and get on the phone and find a place that delivers super turbo bonding glue and semi gloss white paint," Mrs. Knight ordered.

We nodded "Got it!" We said.

"Wait what about Gustavo's cat?" Carlos asked.

Mrs. Knight pulled out a box of cat food. She shook it once and poured out some onto the floor. The cat came running in within a couple of seconds. We all sighed with relief. "That's a cat?" Katie asked.

"What are you all staring at? We're going to be here all night let's go, go, go, go!" Mrs. Knight ordered.

The guys and I scrambled and began picking things up like trash or pillow/chair stuffing. By the time the morning rolled around everything was picked up and looked just as good before the teens had destroyed it.I quickly grabbed my pajamas and ran up to the bathroom to change.

I looked out the window and saw Gustavo's limo pulling up. I quickly ran downstairs "Big foot's on the campground! Repeat Big foot's on the campground!" I exclaimed.

"Mom!" Kendall said getting worried.

"Five seconds and the bond will hold," Mrs. Knight said looking at her watch while James and Brian held the statue together.

"Three, two, one, let's go," Katie said grabbing her mother.

The guys, Brian, and I settled down onto the couch. "On my hand! On my hand!" I yelled at Kendall.

"Sorry!" Kendall said.

We heard the front door open and quickly pretended to be asleep. "Oh look who it is? It's Gustavo and Kelly." Kendall said as we stretched and yawned.

"We slept here last night 'cause we didn't wanna touch anything." Logan told Gustavo.

"Yeah we're not just pretending." Carlos said.

That earned him an elbow from James and Logan and a glare from me. "Silence! Monty!" Gustavo yelled.

The bald cat jumped into the record producer's arms "We'd love to stay and chat, but we gotta go!" Logan told Gustavo.

We quickly got up and headed towards the door "Wait!" Gustavo yelled.

The group turned around and faced him. "There's something I need to say," Gustavo started.

"Well you can say something tomorrow so…" Kendall started.

"Yeah," The rest of us said.

We made our way back to the door again "Guys this is important," Kelly told us.

We sighed and made our way back to Gustavo. "We've been working together for a month now and I just wanted to say…although we've had our ups and downs…the truth is I…li…I li…" Kelly elbowed Gustavo "I like you," He finally spit out.

"Oh…" Kendall said right as the statue behind him broke "We like you too. RUN!"

The guys and I ran out of there as soon as he began screaming "Wait!" I said causing the boys to stop.

"What, Lex?" Kendall asked.

"We forgot something…" I said.

The six of us sat there for a moment then our heads shot up "THE ALLIGATOR!" We yelled.

Kendall ran back inside carrying the cat the boys attempted to shave. A minute later he ran up and jumped into the car "He found the alligator." He said.

Brian laughed "We are so dead tomorrow."

The rest of us joined Brian in laughter.

***Hope you guys like it and review please***


End file.
